Meant To Be
by sweetrzap
Summary: A Ricky and Amy love story with many fun twist and turns. We changed a lot of things as you can see. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Meant to be…**

The Secret Life of the American Teenager belongs to Brenda Hampton; I am just borrowing her characters. Credits to Wikipedia for Adrian's description

Please note this is our first fan fiction story. We are nervous and hope you guys like it! Leave comments if you would like us to write more chapters.

Story description: A Ricky and Amy love story with many fun twist and turns. We changed a lot of things as you can see for fun. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Introduction

Amy Juergens*

When packing for California I start to think "In a month from now it's going to be my junior year in high school and I thought I would have fun with my best friends and do normal teenage things". Instead I'm going to stay with my cousin Madison and her family in California, because my mom wants to take off with her new boyfriend to Europe and I can't stand to stay with my dad and his new girlfriend. I can't believe my younger sister Ashley is fine staying with dad and the woman that finally destroyed our family.

I don't know why I expected a normal year anyways, the whole time I've been in high school; my parents have been back and forth "together and not together". No wonder I run as soon as I start to really like a guy! My mom didn't even care that I left my French horn there in Arizona; I only played it for her anyway. I won't even join band this year. I have done it for so many years and if my mom doesn't care then I don't either. Besides all my family drama, I'm a pretty normal girl. Although I "used" to be a Daddy's girl watching football and throwing the football around in the front yard. I also "used" to be in band and play the French horn, Chorus, played Volleyball and Softball. I would do anything to not have to deal with all the drama going on in my house.

I have lots of friends from school, but I have three best friends. I have had them my entire life and they are: Jennifer, Shawna, and Jake. I think about how things are so weird with Jake now. About 3 months ago we decided we would try to go out and that lasted for about a couple weeks. I backed off because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I just wouldn't let myself fall. I guess that is one of the many drawbacks of having a cheating father. It makes you lose faith in true love at all.

I remember our first kiss in fourth grade. We were playing hide and seek. When he found me in the closet he grabbed me and kissed me and we never spoke of this again,probably because he dated every girl in school including my best friend Shawna.

Jake Hindley*  
We were in the same class in second grade and we became friends right away, he was the cute little blonde boy with big light brown eyes that every little girl had a crush on. I was the awkward friend that secretly had a crush on him too, but would never say anything. We have been inseparable since the day we met, if it wasn't me running away from guys it was Jake scaring them off.

His father left them when he was a little boy and it was just them. His mom was a crazy abusive alcoholic and he spent most of his time at my house or his other friend Mike Morten's house. He would walk on eggshells just to make his mom happy and not abuse him. Then I start worrying "I hope he is going to be okay without me there". He and I would always be there for each other no matter what. We got through almost everything together.

I am finished packing but I still feel this weight on my chest.

Ricky Underwood *  
12 years ago I was put into foster care after being abused by my father. My mother Nora Underwood was also a victim of my father's abuse. She turned to drugs and alcohol to deal with it. She was in no shape to take care of me. I was put into a loving foster care family with Dr. Shakur and Margaret.

Two years after being adopted: 7 years old and more of a loner at school just minding my own business, I was walking back from the playground because recess was over and I see the boys pushing around this scrawny boy, they yell at him calling him mean names "Loser!", as one of the guys pushes him to the ground. I want to stay out of it but I can't, I walk over and yell "leave him alone!" I must have had a crazy look in my eyes because they apologized and walked away. I helped him up off of the floor and He said "I'm Ben Boykewich" and he shook my hand and said thank you so much. From that day forward Ben and I were like brothers.

We spent so much time at his house, I felt like I had two homes. Then one day we were playing catch outside. We ran inside to get some water and we heard crying. So we hid behind the door to see what was going on.

Mr. Boykewich was talking with my foster parents explaining how they loved me and how I would complete their family. My heart raced with excitement and I could tell Ben was excited as well. I was about to have my own family. Then I looked over at Margaret and Shakur and realized how much they do love me as their eyes were filled with tears of happiness and sadness. Leo quickly says, "I know he loves you very much and we still want you be a part of his life, if you would like."

Present day:

17 years old now and to describe me I would say, I'm a charmer with no problems in the girl department. I'm a jock who loves to play baseball and I'm the drummer in the school band. I'm going a senior this year.

Tonight, it's just the three of us eating dinner Dad, Ben and I (Since Mom passed away about 4 years ago). My cell phone keeps on vibrating and I press ignore again for the 10th time in the past hour.

Ben: "Adrian again"?  
Ricky: "She doesn't want give up, but we are done this time. I'm tired of stupid games".  
Leo: "I'm proud of you son". (My dad never said, but deep down he never wanted me with Adrian).

After dinner I go to the batting cages with my friends Jesse and Jack to relieve some stress. My phone rings again.

Ricky: I answer the phone annoyed "What do you want Adrian?"  
Adrian: "I miss you Ricky and we belong together".  
Ricky: "No, we don't and I won't play your stupid games anymore. Quit calling me."

Adrian Lee *(character description)  
Adrian is both book smart and street smart, hard-edged and emotional. Although she is a straight-A student and a majorette, she has a reputation for being a drama queen and the "school slut". Like Ricky, Adrian is also known to use sex to deal with pain.

I hang up the phone and get back to batting with my buddies.


	2. Chapter 2 California

Chapter 2: California!

Amy POV

Getting off my flight and going to collect my bags, I see my Uncle Morgan and Cousin Madison waiting for me. I open up my cell phone and I see it says 3 new messages.

1st one from my mom "Let me know when you get there with Uncle Morgan." I text my mom back "I'm here."

2nd one is from my best friend Jennifer that says "Have you met any hot celebrities yet lol?" So I text her back "not yet, crazy ha-ha!"

3rd one is from Jake ex-bf/friend now "How is California?" Before I can text back, I accidentally bump into someone and I look up and noticed this tall and very hot guy who's coffee I just spilled all over him.

Amy:"I'm so sorry" I say, as I walk to grab some napkins and rushes back and I start to wipe his shirt.

Ricky: "Don't worry, it is okay. I look up and see her long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes and I think to myself "wow she is beautiful".

Ricky: "Would you like to grab coffee together?" With his flirtatious smirk.

Amy: While walking away and blushing just a bit, I say "I know I owe you a coffee, but right now is a bad time".

Ricky shouts: "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Amy: "My name is Amy" she says with butterflies in her stomach

Ricky: "Hi Amy, I'm Ricky nice to meet you"

Amy: "It's nice to meet you too."

Ricky: "How am I ever going to get that coffee without your phone number?"

Amy: I giggle and say, "Maybe we will see each other around."

Ricky- Standing here with a bruised ego, I turn around and walk away.

Madison runs up to me squealing "OMG that was Ricky, he is the hottest guy in school, What did he say?" I reply "I'm so embarrassed, I spilled coffee all over him."

We leave the airport and as we are leaving I'm angry at myself because I can't stop thinking about Ricky and what I should have said.

Ricky POV*

After my run in with Amy, I continued to wait for my foster mother. Finally I see Margaret coming up and I walk up to her and give her a hug. I'm excited to see Margaret since we haven't seen each other in awhile. I'm glad they decided to stay part my life.

Ricky: "How was work?" I ask

Margaret:"It was fine and what happened to your shirt?"

Ricky: "This hot girl spilled coffee all over me and then she blew me off", "Can you believe that?"!

Margaret: "No honey I can't" she said laughing. "Who does she think she is, I think I may like her."

Ricky: "Thanks Ma!"

We both walk back to the car and discuss where we should go for lunch. Chinese it is! Throughout the whole lunch all I could think about was Amy and her long hair and beautiful eyes.

Margaret: "What's on your mind Ricky?"

Ricky: "I don't know what is wrong with me! I don't ever get like this over a girl."

Margaret:"It's because she said no to your boyish charms."

Ricky: With a smirk I say, "Maybe."

After lunch I drop off Margaret and come back home. Still upset about earlier and tell Ben about the hot girl who rejected me and Ben thinks its hilarious saying "I've got to meet this girl! The girl who turned down "Ricky Boykewich"

Ricky- "It's still funny when I hear my last name now, but it feels good at the same time. Hours have passed and Ben and I go eat dinner with dad.

Leo: "How was your day boys?"

Ben: "Great, Ricky got rejected" Ben says laughing.

Ricky: "Shut up."

Leo: Laughs and says "Okay boy's that's enough. So son, you're having girl troubles again already?"

Ricky- "No problems, I just got rejected."

"Well there's always Adrian" Ben says with a big smile.

Leo- Rolls his eyes

Ricky- "I am so done with that. She's all yours Benny."

After dinner I decide to go lay down and can't help but think about Amy, and find myself hoping to see her again.

Amy POV*

We get home and they show me my room upstairs and I start unpacking some stuff. Then I think about Ricky and his sweet sexy smile. My thoughts quickly change to I better call Jake because I don't want him to think I forgot about him.

Jake : "Hey I thought you forgot about me already."

Amy: "That would never happen dork."

Jake: "So how is California?"

Amy: " Good, more importantly how is everything there with you?"

Jake: " You know how it is. My uncle gave me his old car and I'm fixing it up so I won't be stuck in the house."

Amy: "Oh that's cool, that was very nice of him."

Jake: " Your kinda acting weird."

Amy: " I'm just tired, it's been a long day and I guess I'm gonna go to bed."

Jake: " Okay, well call me when your settled in."

Amy: " Take care Jake, bye."

Jake: "Bye Ames."

As I hang up , Madison comes in and says "I'm so glad you are here, it's going to be like having a sister." I reply "I know and a sister I can get along with. Thank you so much and we are going to have fun this year!"

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please comment if you would like more chapters...


	3. Chapter 3 Here we go again

Chapter: 3 Here we go again

**Amy POV**

The next morning I wake up and finish unpacking my stuff. Madison runs into my room and says "let's go back to school shopping today" and I reply "Sure, why not".

We go to the mall with her friends Grace and Lauren, after hours of shopping, I'm starving. They are still busy shopping so I tell them I will meet up with them in a little bit. I head up to the food court to get some Chinese. After I am finished with my food, I look up and from behind me I hear

"Hello Amy" in a sexy voice.

Amy: "Hey Ricky, what are you doing here?"

Ricky: "I'm getting some school clothes with my brother".

Amy: "Oh I don't see anyone with you." I think to myself all stalker style.

Ricky: "He's going to meet up with me later". With a smirk he asked "is this seat taken"?

Amy: "Well my friends should be back in a few minutes".

Ricky: "I can keep their seat warm while you wait".

Amy: "Okay" I reply sheepishly.

Ricky: "So running into each other again, it's almost fate"? He says with a grin.  
My phone beeps as I get a new text message from Jake; I grab my phone from the table to check it.

Ricky: "Jake huh"? "Is that why you keep blowing me off?"

Amy: "No, he is just a good friend now".

Ricky: "Well since your single now and I'm single, why don't we go to dinner?

Amy: "We'll see." She says with a grin, setting her phone back down.

Ricky then grabs my phone and puts his phone number in there and says "call me".

Amy: Laughs "Sure".

**Ricky POV**

Ricky gets up and goes to meet with his brother. A little taken back by their conversation and wondering why she doesn't seem remotely interested in him.

Ben: As he tries to catch a glimpse but can only can see her backside. He asks "Is she your new conquest"?

Ricky: "No, she turned me down again." I say showing my frustration

Ben: "Wow, I really do have to meet this girl.

Ricky: "Not today Bro."

As they walk away, Ricky stops to look back and he finds Amy gazing at him too. He gives her a huge smile. Ben and I get home to find our father is waiting, which could only mean one thing. He wants to have a family discussion.

Leo: "I've decided it would be best for you guys to start learning the family business, by starting at the butcher shop."

Ben: "Please tell me you're joking?"

Ricky: "Did we do something?"

Leo: "I just want you both to learn how to work for things and to learn responsibility".

Ben: "This sucks".

Ricky: "Okay".

Leo: "Well this is disappointing, I thought you both were maturing and would want to learn the family business.

Ricky: "I'm sorry Dad.

Ben: "Yeah, I'm sorry too".

Leo: "That's better; you guys better get some rest because you are starting bright and early tomorrow morning".

**Amy POV**

I just got home from the mall and I'm putting up my new clothes and I lay down and look at my cell phone and I'm torn on whether I should call or text Ricky. I'm thinking about his sexy brown eyes and his hot smile. UGGGHHH, this is killing me. So I pick up my phone and text Jake back instead.

To Jake from Amy: "It's going okay, how are you doing?

To Amy from Jake: Good, I miss you though.

Before I can text anything back Madison comes in my room and ask if I would like to go to the movies with her and Grace in about an hour. I reply "Sure, sounds fun". She leaves to get ready and decide to call Jake instead of text back.

Jake: " Hey Ames."

Amy: " Hey Jake."

Jake: "What's new?"

Amy: "Not much, just hanging with some new friends".

Jake: "It's not the same without you here."

Amy: "Oh it's not the same without you either and I miss you too."

Jake "You've been kind of distant lately."

Amy: "I'm just trying to get used to a new place."

Jake: "Why don't you come back and just stay with Jennifer, they did offer you a place?"

Amy: "To be honest I don't want to be close to my dad and his girlfriend right now. Jennifer's mom is crazy and my mom wants me to stay with my uncle if not my dad. You know you can visit me anytime Jake."

Jake: "Maybe I should. I just have to get away from my psycho mom"

Amy: "Maybe you should try to get emancipated."

Jake: "Yeah, where would I live Amy?"

Amy: "I know, I just want you to be happy."

Jake: "I want you to be happy too."

Amy: "I'm working on it."

Jake: "Anything I should know."

Amy: "Not yet, I hate to do this but I have to go because we are going to the movies."

Jake: "Have fun, talk to you later."

Amy: "Have a goodnight, Bye Jake."

**Ricky POV**

Ben comes in my room and says Henry and Alice want to go hang out at the bowling alley, "you wanna come with us?"

Ricky: "No, we have a big day tomorrow".

Ben: "Okay you stay in and pout about that girl that turned you down". Ben says laughing.

Ricky: "Have fun Jerk." I say with a slight laugh.

Morning comes and I'm ready to go and I'm trying to get Ben out of bed but he won't budge I shout "Get up, Dad is going to kill you". He just groans and throws his pillow at me. I say "fine Ben I will go to work without you! Ben says "fine I'm up!" We get to work and Bunny one of my dad's most trusted employees puts us to work in no time.

After a long day I can't wait to get home and wash the meat smell off of me. I leave my cell phone on the kitchen table and head to the shower. I get out and get my cell phone and it says I have 1 new message.

To Ricky from Jack: "Meet us at the batting cages at 7."

To Jack from Ricky: "See you there."

Not the person I was hoping the text was from but what can I do. Maybe the batting cages are exactly what I need right now.

NOTES * not going to give away too much but we have big plans for the next chapter and it is much longer than this chapter. Please leave comments and feedback we appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

**Chapter 4 – The Party**

**Amy POV***

I'm in my room listening to music and Madison comes in here and says, "We should have a party so you can meet some friends from school". I reply with, "Thanks that sounds awesome".

Madison texts everyone with the party details and sends a special text to Ben.

To Ben from Madison: "Hey! Please come to the party tonight to meet my cousin she is new here and tell Ricky to come too."

To Madison from Ben: "Okay, I know he is going to the batting cages but I will ask him to come after that."

**Ben POV* **

After I texted Madison back, I call Ricky and say "Hey bro, there is a party at Madison's tonight." He responds "Madison?" I say "she wants us to meet her cousin because she is new in town." Ricky says "Alright I'll be there later".

**Amy POV***

Madison and I are getting ready for the get together; I carefully choose one of my new dresses. It's the Hollister Navy Blue Shelter Islands Dress with some So Cal Sandals. I curl my hair and put on a little bit of make-up with lip gloss. Then I sit and think to myself "I hope Madison invited Ricky".

It's Madison, Grace, Lauren, Adrian and me hanging out in the living room just talking and listening to music. I go the restroom to check my make-up and when I'm coming back I hear the doorbell ring and I get butterflies in my stomach just hoping it is Ricky. I shout to Madison that I would get the door. I open the door and I see a couple, and a tall good looking boy with blue eyes and I say "Hi guys! I'm Amy nice to meet you." The girl responds first and says "Hi Amy, I'm Alice and this is Henry and it's nice to meet you too." The blue eyed boy says "Hey, I'm Ben and it's nice to meet you too!"

They come in and we go sit on the couch.

Ben:"How do you like it out here?" I reply

Amy:"It's awesome; I just miss my friends back home."

Amy:"How has your summer been so far?"

Ben:"It was great until I started my new job" he says laughing at the last part.

Amy: I giggle and think to myself, "How it's so easy to talk to Ben and it feels like I have known him for a long time." I then say "I will be back; I need to get my cell phone from my room."

I run upstairs to get my phone. I can't get Ricky out of my head and I think I will text him to come over to the party.

**Ben POV**

As I watch Amy run upstairs I think to myself "She's gorgeous, I have to make her mine." At that time Adrian interrupts my thoughts and asks "Where's Ricky?" I reply "You should give up already." She replies "this happens all the time, sooner or later Ricky will be coming back to me." I say to her "I don't think so, not this time, he met someone who is different and he has been different lately." Adrian storms off and slams the door as she leaves.

**Amy POV**

As I'm coming downstairs, I hear Henry and Alice arguing about him starring at Grace and then they want to leave. Ben looks disappointed and meets me at the end of the stairs he says, "As you can hear they are ready to leave and they came with me, I would love to hang out sometime Amy!" I reply saying "I would love to, here is my number." As I think to myself "Great, I was to chicken to text Ricky to come over and now Ben is leaving."

15 minutes later have passed, there is a knock on the door and I ask Madison to get the door because I'm going to get a drink. I walk into the living and there is Ricky sitting on the couch.

**Ricky and Amy's POV**

I turn and I see Amy again and I get up and go over to her and smile

Ricky: "You again, this must be fate."

Amy: "giggles and says yeah, we will see."

Just then everyone decides to go shoot pool in the family's game room. I pull Amy to the side and ask "Do you want to go outside and talk?" She replies with a smile "Sure" We go outside in the backyard by the pool and sit on the loveseat.

Ricky: "Wow, you look amazing tonight."

Amy: "Thank you. You look good yourself" I say with a smirk ;)

Ricky: Smiles back "Not that I'm not glad but why did you move to California?"

Amy: "After years of misery for all of us. My parents got divorced and my mom wanted to go to Europe with her boyfriend and I couldn't stand the thought of staying with my dad and the women that finally broke them up for good." Then I get a little embarrassed and say "Sorry, I didn't mean unleash all my problems on you."

Ricky: "I'm sorry to hear that and I don't mind at all."

Amy: "Thanks." Then I ask him "What do you like to do?"

Ricky: "I like to play baseball, play the drums."

Amy: "That's cool, I love softball and I used to play the French horn.

Ricky: "Awesome."

Ricky: "What's your favorite movie?"

Amy: "Dirty Dancing, and what's yours?"

Ricky: "Dumb and Dumber."

Amy: "I love that movie."

Amy: "What's your favorite food?"

Ricky: "Spaghetti and meat sauce and chocolate chip cookies."

Ricky: "What about yours?"

Amy: "Hot wings."

**Amy POV**

An hour has passed and we continue getting to know each other. He suggests us watching the three stooges together sometime and I laugh and say "maybe haha". Just then our eyes meet and my stomach is filled with butterflies and my heart is pounding and he moves in closer and I think to myself "OMG he is going to kiss me."

**Ricky POV**

Watching her as she laughs infects my heart with a joy I haven't recognized before. Without thinking I lean in and softly put my hand on her face and pull her close to me until I feel her soft lips against mine. We get distracted by my cell phone beeping because I got a text message. I quickly put my cell phone down and say "nothing important". I see Amy get up and I my heart races because I don't want this night to end.

**Amy POV**

I stand up and say "wow this was fun, but I'm tired and going to go to bed." At this time he stands up too and I start walking towards the door and I feel him softly grab my arm and turn me around, as he does I feel my knees get weak and I can feel his strong arms embrace me. Before I know it our lips are locked. I can feel a deep passion bubbling up inside and I'm about to lose control and I can't pull myself away. Feeling his arms wrapped around my waist sends chills to my spine and my heart is racing out of my chest. I've never felt this way before, so open and exposed; I know he can feel me trembling.

It's been about 5 minutes and I still can't pull away. Then my phone rings and I see it's my father and I say "I have to get this." He says "okay." I pick up the phone and my dad is yelling so loud I bet even Ricky can hear him.

Dad/George: "What do you think you are doing out there already?! The agreement was that you were going to spend a couple weeks with me before you left! I have booked you the first flight home tomorrow morning and Amy, if you aren't on it and I have to go get you, then you aren't going back!

Amy: "But dad."

Dad/George: "But nothing, the first flight Amy!"

My dad hangs up while I'm still trying to protest his demand.

Ricky turns to me.

Ricky: "At least it will only be a couple weeks."

Amy:"You haven't met my dad and his new girlfriend; It is going to feel like forever."

Ricky moves closer to me and grabs my hand.

Ricky:"Can I drop you off at the airport?"

Amy:"Maybe we should slow things down."

Ricky: "Why, this feels like the start to something big?"

Amy: "I know I feel the same way, I just need some time."

Ricky: "I understand."

Amy:"I'm going to go to bed."

He leans forward and kisses me gently on the forehead and says "Goodnight Ames."

NOTES: If you would like more chapters please leave some comments. Thank you and hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Arizona

**Chapter 5- Back to Arizona**

**Ricky POV**

I woke up this morning replaying last night in my head and I don't want to get out of bed. Then Ben barges in and says

Ben: "Get your lazy butt up," he says with a smile.

Ricky: "Wow Ben you're in a good mood this morning, what has changed?"

Ricky: Before he can answer I ask, "Are you finally over Maria?"

Ben: "Maria who?"

Ben: "I met the most amazing girl last night and I got her digits."

Ricky: "I guess we both got lucky last night because my girl finally caved in."

Ben: "Caved in? Lucky?" He says with a suggestive smile.

Ricky: "No she's not like that. I was rounding second when her dad called"

Ben: Laughs

Ricky: "So where did you meet your new girl?"

Ben: "Her name is Amy, she's Madison's cousin and she looks like a gorgeous angel."

I jump out of bed and shout "you have got to be kidding me!"

Ben: "What's wrong?!"

Ben thinks for a second and shouts "No way, this has to be a joke!"

Ricky: "I'm not kidding" and then I think to myself "why did she give Ben her number so fast?"

Leo: Dad comes in and ask, "what is all the shouting about?"

Ben: "Ricky and I just found out, we are chasing after the same girl without knowing."

Leo: "Alright, well I expect you guys to work this out like adults and do the right thing."

Ben: "Bro, I know it's been different with this girl for you so I'm going to back off."

Ricky: "Are you sure, I don't want problems between us?"

Ben: "Yes, I'm sure. I know I have been harassing you the past couple days but it's because I've never seen you like this before.

Ricky: "Thank you, it means a lot."

I want to text or call Amy but she asked for some space so I will give her a couple days. I get dressed and Ben and I go to work.

Amy POV

So I'm here at my dad's and first thing he does is ground me for a week from going anywhere. Then he actually takes my cell phone! Who does that?! I can't believe I'm going to be stuck in this house with them for a whole week. I feel like screaming! I hope Ricky isn't trying to get a hold of me and thinks I'm ignoring him. UGGGH! I hate my dad sometimes!

**Ricky POV**

It has been a week since that night with Amy and she isn't returning my text or calls and I'm freaking out, I thought everything was different with her but I guess she doesn't feel the same way. Just going to work and the batting cages isn't helping with this feeling. I open up my phone and text Brooke, a pretty girl I went on a couple dates with to ask if she wants to go out tonight. She agrees to our date and I get ready.

**Amy POV **

It is already getting late and I'm sitting in the living room waiting for my dad to get home, so he can finally give me my phone back. As soon as He walks in I ask "It has been a week, can I please have my phone?" He says "fine but who is this Ricky character." I reply, "you read my stuff?!" He says, "No I just notice you have missed calls and text from him and I don't know of a Ricky". I grab my phone and storm off to my room.

I check my cell phone and I have several missed calls and text from everyone including 4 missed calls from Ricky throughout the week and 3 text messages.

1st text from Ricky was: "Hey Amy, just wanted to make sure you got there safely."

2nd text from Ricky: "Hey, sorry to bother you again. I just wanted to talk."

3rd Text from Ricky: "I guess I can take the hint."

As I read his last text message a tear runs down my cheek, I call him back immediately and he doesn't answer so I leave a voice mail " After leaving this voice mail I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach and I've never felt this way before. I then call Jake back to let him know I'm here and he tells me he is going to come over.

**Ricky POV**

I'm here at the movies with Brooke and the movie has finished and we are walking out of the theater and all the sudden she grabs and kisses me. In the corner of my eye I can see Madison and Lauren starring at us and this doesn't feel right. I tell her we should leave and she invites me to her place, I decline because it doesn't feel right, I'm not over Amy.

After I drop off Brooke, I see I have a new voice mail Oh wow it's Amy and it sounds like she is in tears. In the voice mail she says "I'm sorry, I'm not ignoring you. When I first got here my dad grounded me and took my cell phone, I just got it back. You are the first call I have made! Please call me back so we can talk."

I punch my steering wheel as my heart drops. I know Madison is going to tell her about Brooke. I try to call her immediately and no answer.

**Amy POV**

I get off the phone with Madison and I start crying because I'm so upset about Ricky and that girl. Then there is a knock on the door and I say "come in". It is Jake and he runs to me asking, "what is wrong?" as he embraces me.  
I tell him everything about Ricky and I, then what Madison told me and Jake says "He's not worth crying over." Just then Ricky calls and I send him to voice mail and I toss my phone down and run to the restroom to get some tissues and when I come back my phone is ringing and Jake grabs it quickly and answers it before I can say anything.

**Ricky POV**

Jake: "Hello."

Ricky: "Who's this?"

Jake: "Jake and you're the one that called here. What do you want?"

Ricky: "I obviously want to talk to Amy, so put her on the phone."

Jake: "Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you." He says as he laughs.

After Jake hangs up on me, I'm furious "Why is he there? Why won't she talk to me?" I will call her back later. I will give us both some time to calm down.

**Amy POV**

I ask Jake frustrated

Amy: "Why did you do that?"

Jake: "He's not good enough for you."

Amy: "You don't think anyone is good enough for me."

Jake: "True, but not even a week has passed and he is seeing someone else."

Amy: "We weren't a couple and I asked for space and he thought I was blowing him off."

Jake: "Then why were you crying Amy?"

Amy: "Because I am still disappointed, I don't want anyone else kissing him."

Jake flinches at my last comment and immediately says "I have to go." He storms off without a goodbye. Worried that Ricky thinks there is something going on with Jake, I decide to call him.

Ricky: "Hello" He says kind of cold.

Amy: "I'm sorry Jake answered my phone, I was in the restroom."

Ricky: "Well what's he doing there?"

Amy: "We're just friends."

Ricky: "With your ex-boyfriend? Is he still there?"

Amy: "Before we dated for two weeks, we had been best friends since second grade. No he left."

Ricky: "Why did he leave?"

Amy: "Because I got mad at him. Stop changing the subject; you want to explain something to me. Start explaining"

Ricky: "You were blowing me off and I waited and waited to hear from you. Nothing happened, she kissed me and I pulled away and took her home."

Amy: "I understand, I don't have a right to be upset but I am and I can't help the way I feel.

Ricky: "I will find a way to make it up to you."

Amy: "I'm not your girlfriend and you don't have to make anything up to me."

Ricky: "I want to make it up to you."

Amy: "Some kind of fate we have if a week has passed since you heard from me and you go out with some easy girl."

Ricky: "I thought you didn't like me, let's please move past this."

Amy: "How could you not know how I felt after that night, I know you felt it too?"

Ricky: "I'm sorry, I screwed up. I want to be better, just give me a chance."

Amy: "We'll see. I want to."

Ricky: "Then why don't you, just give me a chance."

Amy: "Okay, well I will be back in a week?"

Ricky: "Can I call you tomorrow?"

Amy: "Okay."

Ricky: "Goodnight Ames."

Amy: "Goodnight."

**Ricky POV**

After our conversation I just sit there on the couch and wonder how things are going to work out. Then Ben sits next to me and says "Do you need to talk?" I reply "I messed up again."

Ben: "What happened?"

I tell him everything that happened with Amy.

Ben: "Well that sucks! At least she is still talking to you, so there is hope."

Ben: "What is Madison's problem?"

Ricky: "You know her."

Ben: "It will all work out, you're a good guy and she will see that. You guys aren't even exclusive yet and she is in another zip code right now. "

Ricky: I laugh, and say, "Thanks bro."

**Amy POV**

The last week has passed and I'm leaving tomorrow. Dad and I have made up but I still can't stand his girlfriend, I don't want to stay here but at least I'm not as angry at my daddy. Jake and I have spent a lot of time together and I didn't realize how much I missed him in that short amount of time. He really is my best friend. Ricky and I have been talking every day, we have made it past our problems and things are feeling great between us. I can't wait to see him when I get back.

My dad comes in my room and says "I have a surprise for you." He leads me outside and tells me to close my eyes and he would tell me when to open them. He says "Open them". I open my eyes and I see a beautiful red Ford SUV. I gasp and say "Thank you so much daddy! I love you!" as I give him a huge hug. He replies "I love you too, just be careful!"

I drive over to visit Jake before I leave and show him my new car. I think to myself "Thank God his mom isn't home. He gives me a huge hug and says "I'm going to miss you so much Ames." I reply "I'm going to miss you too; I have a car now, so I can drive out to visit on some weekends." He then says "be careful." I say "Don't worry, I will."

I say "well I have some time, why don't we go out for pizza." He replies "My favorite, sounds good." We spend the night laughing and having a blast. Then we say our goodbyes and I leave to go get packed and ready to take off in the morning.

I finish packing and my phone rings and it is Ricky.

Amy: "Hey you!"

Ricky: "Hey Ames, I just miss you and wanted to say goodnight and have a safe flight tomorrow."

Amy: "I'm driving in tomorrow because my dad bought me a car!"

Ricky: "Oh that's awesome! I should let you go so you can get some rest for your long drive."

Ricky: "Before you go, I know you wanted to take things slowly but the last week we've spent talking has been amazing and I know this might sound lame but will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy: " I've really enjoyed the last week talking too. I would love to be your girlfriend. I can't wait to see you."

Ricky: "Me too! Goodnight beautiful."

Amy: "Goodnight."

**Notes: Please leave comments if you would like more chapters. Quick question please reply in the comments, the next chapter may contain sexual references/content and will be rated M for Mature, If you would prefer it not be rated M.. please leave comments to let us know? Won't post the next chapter until we get enough feedback, Thank you and hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 My Girlfriend's Back

Chapter 6/ My girlfriend's back/ Rated M for mature

**Ricky POV**

I'm anxiously waiting for Amy to get home. I'm here at Madison's waiting for what seems like forever. I decide to go shoot some pool in the game room.

**Amy POV**

I pull into the drive way and I see Ricky's Mercedes. I think, "Oh my God I look horrible." I'm going to try to sneak in through the back and text Madison to let me in through the back door. I rush inside and go upstairs. I take a quick shower and put my hair up with side bangs, put on a little make up. I throw on some black jeans and a lacey white tank top.

After I'm finished I go downstairs. I ask Madison. "Where is Ricky?" she says "He is in the pool room." I go into the pool room and say "Hey!" I walk over to him and he has a bouquet of red roses, he gives them to me and I start blushing and say, "Thank you so much!"

He then wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight hug. He pulls me in for a passionate kiss. Again like before I feel like my insides are on fire. He picks me up and sits me on the pool table and we continue to make out. I keep thinking about how much I missed kissing him and damn he is so hot!

Madison walks in and says "Hey guys. Oh I see you guys are busy," she leaves and I think "did she have to ruin this moment." After that I ask Ricky "you seem pretty good at shooting pool? Will you teach me?" He says, "Sure."

Ricky hands me the pool stick and helps me place it between my fingers and steps behind me and wraps his arms around me. I bend over to line up the shot and he bends with me as soon as he does I can feel his erection. He gently helps me pull the stick and I can only think about how good it feels having him so close to my body. I can feel his breath on my neck it sends chills throughout my body. I drop the stick and turn around and grab him and start kissing him like I have never kissed anyone before.

**Ricky POV**

Wow, I'm speechless, I have never felt this much passion and desire for someone before. It kind of scares me. Amy pulls away for a second and sits on the pool table. The next thing I know she wraps her legs around me and pulls me in close and we start going at it again. I start to take off her shirt and she looks up at me, I can tell she is afraid. She says " I've never had sex before." I reply "we can wait until you are more comfortable." and then she says "I'm sorry I don't know what happens, I want you so bad and lose control." I reply "I understand, don't be sorry." Then she says "I have you all excited, I would love to take care of that." Before I know it she is on her knees.

I'm thinking "OMG I never knew it could feel this good." I was never much of an oral sex guy but this feels amazing. After I finish, I whisper in her ear "let me take care of you beautiful." I lay her down on the pool table and start kissing her. Then I start kissing her neck and she lets out a moan. I take off her jeans and sexy underwear. I continue to kiss her body until I reach my destination.

**Amy POV**

Wow, what he can do with his tongue is amazing. My body is starting to shake, I feel a warm feeling and then I lose all control, I slightly shout "OMG OMG." I put my hand over my mouth as I finish having my first orgasm ever.

Just then Madison knocks on the door and yells, "My dad is home!" I quickly get dressed and we continue playing pool, I beat Ricky at pool.

Ricky: "you didn't really need help, did you?"

Amy: I flash a big smile, shrug my shoulders and say "beginners luck." We both laugh and go sit on the couch in the pool room.

Amy: "Confession, my dad taught me how to shoot pool a couple years ago."

Ricky: "ahhh sneaky aren't you."

We both laugh.

Ricky: "Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Amy: "Sure."

My phone rings I see it is Jake and press ignore and I can tell Ricky is a little jealous.

Ricky: "So did you spend a lot of time with Jake while you were there?"

Amy: "Not a lot time but we hung out a few times."

Ricky: "Oh."

Amy: "You have nothing to worry about with Jake. I do love him but like a brother."

Ricky: "So you would date your brother?"

Amy: "Well no, that is why it only lasted two weeks."

Ricky: "How far did you guys go?"

Amy: "We have only kissed."

Amy: "So you know I'm a virgin, how many girls have you been with?"

Before he can answer, my phone rings again.

Amy: "Sorry I have to get this."

Ricky: whispers under his breath "saved by the bell"

I answer my phone

Amy: "Hey what's going on?!"

Jake: "I can't believe it, my crazy mom kicked me out and I'm staying at Mike's tonight but I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Amy: "Why did she kick you out?"

Jake: "I was late from curfew, but really I think it's because I don't get along with her new boyfriend."

Amy: "Jake I'm so sorry, I'm going to call you right back. I need to call my mom."

I hang up the phone.

Amy: "I'm so sorry. I have to call it a night. Jake is in trouble and I need to call my mom to help.

Ricky: "Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Amy: "No, but thank you."

Ricky: "Okay, well goodnight call me later.

Amy: "I will. Thank you for being so understanding."

He kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I call my mom right away and tell her everything Jake told me.

Amy: "Mom, please come home. I need you, Jake needs you?"

Mom: "Amy, I can't come home now. Why don't you and Jake stay with your father?"

Amy: "Mom, please!? You know how dad is.

Mom: "When I come back I plan to move to there to be close to Mimsi and Uncle Morgan but you two would need to stay with your dad until then."

Amy: I start crying and say "I can't stand living with dad and I met someone."

Mom: "Let me call your Uncle Morgan and see what he says. Your father and I send money every month to help take care of you, we can send double to take care of Jake if he agrees. Don't get your hopes up.

We hang up and I wait for her to call back, five minutes later she calls back.

Amy: "Hey mom."

Mom: "Your uncle says Jake can stay in the basement in the spare room down there. He does say under no circumstances he can date you or Madison while he stays there.

Amy: "OMG Thank you so much mommy!"

Mom: "Make sure you thank your Uncle Morgan!"

I get off the phone and run into the living room and give my Uncle a huge hug and I say "Thank you so much! You are the best!" I go back to my room and call Jake.

Jake: "Hello"

Amy: I squeal "Jakey, I have good news. My uncle is going to let you stay in the spare room in the basement until my mom moves down here and we will live with her."

Jake: "Seriously! That's awesome, Thank you guys so much."

Amy: There are only a two rules. Number 1 you have to be nice to my boyfriend Ricky (I say with a laugh). Two is you aren't allowed to date Madison or me.

Jake: "I know I can follow rule number 2 but number 1 might be tough" He says with a laugh.

We say goodnight and I call Ricky.

Ricky: "Hey Ames."

Amy: "Hey Ricky"

Amy: "We need to talk and I don't want you to be upset."

Ricky: "I don't like the way this conversation is starting."

Amy: "It's not that bad."

Ricky: "Fine, go ahead and give it to me."

Amy: "Jake is moving over here and is going to live in the guest room in the basement."

Ricky: "You have got to be kidding me right?"

Amy: "His mom kicked him out and he has nowhere to go. He has been a part of our family. Remember like a brother."

Ricky: "You can't expect me to happy about this."

Amy: "It won't affect us what so ever."

Ricky: "Yeah, we will see. I'm going to go. I have to get up early"

Amy: "Okay, are we still on for the movies tomorrow?"

Ricky: "You tell me?"

Amy: "Of Course."

Ricky: "See you tomorrow"

We hang up and I know Ricky is upset about this but what can I do.

**Ricky POV**

I get off the phone with Amy and I hear Ben is still up. I go into his room and say "I need to talk."

Ben: "Sure, what's up?"

Ricky: "Amy is driving me crazy!"

Ricky: "First off we were having a great time, and then she tells me her "ex-boyfriend/best friend is moving in with them."

Ben: "Wow that sucks."

Ricky: "I'm so angry right now."

Ben: "How long did they date for?"

Ricky: "2 weeks, but they talk constantly."

Ben: "Maybe they are just friends, 2 weeks isn't very long."

Ricky: "They talk all the time and you can tell she really cares about him, maybe even loves him."

Ben: " Doesn't mean she is in love with him."

Ricky: "Maybe, I don't know. I just don't like it.

Ben: "Well, I understand that. You should trust her until she gives you a reason not to. Otherwise you will destroy this relationship before it gets started."

Ricky: "Your right, Thanks Bro. I'm still not thrilled, but I'm not going to ruin this."

Ben: "Nobody would be."

I go back to my room. As I'm about to go to bed I receive a text.

To Ricky from Amy: Goodnight Babe, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.  
To Amy from Ricky: "Goodnight Ames, I can't wait to see you too."

I feel a little bit of relief knowing she is still thinking about me.

**Thanks for all the feedback, Please leave comments/feedback in the reviews section to let us know if you would like more chapters. The more reviews the more chapters we will write. Thank you again! We love suggestions as well!**


	7. Chapter 7 Meet My Family

**Chapter 7/ Meet my family**

**Amy POV**

Its morning and I know Ricky is probably getting ready for work so I send him a quick text message.

To Ricky from Amy: "Good Morning Handsome! I hope you have a good day at work."

To Amy from Ricky: "Good Morning Sexy, I hope you have a good day with Jake."

To Ricky from Amy: "He isn't coming for a few days."

To Amy from Ricky: "Oh, I hope everything is okay."

To Ricky from Amy: "As long as everything is okay with us, then everything is great."

To Amy from Ricky: "We are great baby. I'll see you tonight!"

To Ricky from Amy: "I'm looking forward to it ;)"

**Ricky POV**

Ben finally comes in for breakfast before we leave for work, takes one look at me.

Ben: "Wow you're in a better mood today."

Ricky: I laugh, "I'm taking your advice."

Ben: "What's the occasion?" he says with a smirk.

Ricky: "You might actually be right this time." We both laugh  
At the same time we say

Ben: "Jerk"

Ricky: "Jerk"

Ben: "So how were things going with Amy last night, before Jake came up in the conversation?"

Ricky: "It was amazing! We made it to 3rd base." I say with a smirk.

Ben: "Dang, you're good!" He says with a laugh.

Ricky: "With her it was different really. Although for a virgin she was a little too good at what we did."

Ben: "Figures! You always have all the luck."

Dad walks into the room and everything is suddenly silent now.

Leo: "Am I interrupting something boys?"

Ricky: "No dad, not at all."

Ben: Laughs under his breath.

Ricky: "Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend tonight?"

Leo: "Son, are you feeling alright? He says with a laugh.

Ricky: "I feel great dad. She is special to me."

Leo: "So she's a game changer huh? Why don't you bring her over for dinner, I will have the chef make something special. What's her favorite food?"

Ricky: "Hot wings" he says with a laugh.

Leo: "I like hot wings myself. I can have them make that as an appetizer. Our chef makes great homemade pizza and salad."

Ricky: "Sounds good Dad. Thanks!"

Leo: "You're welcome son."

Ricky: "Oh and dad please don't embarrass me."

Leo: "Who me?" He says with sinister chuckle.

Leo: "You guys better get to work before you're late, you know how Bunny is."

**Amy POV**

I'm just here watching TV and talking with Madison.

Amy: "I'm going out with Ricky again tonight. Gosh he drives me crazy."

Madison: "Yeah, he has that effect on girls. Please be careful Amy."

Amy: "What do you mean?"

Madison: "Just that he has a lot of experience with girls. Although, I have noticed he is a lot different with you."

Amy: "Thanks for looking out for me." I say with a pout.

I go upstairs to lie down and my phone rings.

Amy: "Hey." I say kind of down.

Ricky: "What's wrong?"

Amy: "Nothing."

Ricky: "Oh, okay. I was wondering if you would want to come over for dinner with my family tonight before the movie."

Amy: "Do you bring all your girlfriends home to meet the family?"

Ricky: "What?! Ugh Madison"

Amy: "What? It isn't true Ricky?"

Ricky: "Actually no, I have never brought anyone home to meet my family Amy."

Amy: "Oh, I'm sorry and I would love too. I just have one question, how many girls have you been with?"

Ricky: "None that mattered. I'm not the same person."

Amy: "So you're not going to tell me?"

Ricky: "Amy, do you really want to know?"

Amy: "No, it doesn't matter. The past is the past.

Ricky: "Thank you babe. I will pick you up at 6."

Amy: "Sounds good!"

Time has passed and I'm getting ready for our date. I choose a dress that I got from Express, it is the one sleeve lace dress in black. I choose my black two strap heeled sandals from Express as well. I do my hair with large sexy curls and put on some light make- up with lip gloss. The doorbell rings and Madison gets the door.

Madison: "Hey Ricky, Amy will be down in a minute."

Ricky: "Thanks."

I come downstairs and Ricky comes up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Ricky: "You look so hot!"

Amy: "Thank you. You look sexy yourself."

Ricky: "Are you ready to go?"

Amy: "Yes, just one second. I need to grab something from the kitchen."

Ricky: "Okay."

I come back from the kitchen with a tray.

Amy: "I made your favorite, chocolate chip cookies."

Ricky: "Aww thank you, you didn't have to, that's awesome!"

**Ricky POV**

I think to myself, "No girl has ever done anything so sweet." We get to my house.

Amy: "OMG your house is beautiful."

Ricky: "Thank you."

We go inside and immediately Ben comes over to us,

She looks to me and says "Ben is your brother!"

Amy: "Hey Ben! It's good to see you, now I know why you never called me."

She says as she laughs.

Ben: He starts laughing and says "I couldn't do that to my brother."

Amy: "We could be friends still, I think you are awesome!"

Ben: "Thank you and you are too!"

Ricky: "Okay, we are all awesome! Let's move on."

With a laugh Ben whispers to me "Amy looks pretty awesome tonight." I laugh and say "keep your eyes up." Just then dad walks into the dining room.

Leo: "Hi boys and you must be Amy; wow don't you look beautiful tonight." He says as he gives Amy a hug.

Amy: "Thank you Mr. Boykewich!"

Leo: "You can me Leo honey, I'm so excited this is the first time Ricky's ever brought a girl home."

Ricky: "DAD!"

Leo: "What did I do? It's the truth."

Ben: "I'm just glad it's not me this time."

Amy: Is just laughing at our conversation.

They bring out the food and Amy smiles at me.

Amy: "Aww, you remembered my favorite food."

Ricky: "Well of course and you remembered my favorite dessert."

Ben: "Let me barf now" He says with a laugh and Amy starts laughing with him.

Dinner goes smoothly everyone has a great time laughing and enjoying everyone's company. We are now about to leave for the movies.

Amy: "I'm going to check my make-up and hair."

Ricky: "You look beautiful but okay." She kisses me on the cheek before going.

Ricky: "So Dad what do you think about Amy?"

Leo: "She is very nice girl and she is welcome over here anytime."

Ricky: "Thanks."

Ben: "Just think she could have been mine, she seems to laugh at all my jokes." He says with laugh.

Ricky: "She's just being polite." I reply with a laugh.

**Amy POV**

We get to the movies and we find some seats in the very back. To be honest, I don't even know the name of the movie we are seeing. He slips his arm around my shoulder and I get this warm feeling inside. I'm so happy when I'm with him. Next thing I know we are making out for two hours and I still don't know the name of the movie or who is in the movie. After the movie is over we are walking to his car and he opens the door.

Ricky: "I think that was the best movie I ever saw."

Amy: "Me to!" I start laughing.

He takes me home and before I get out the car

Amy: "Thank you so much for everything tonight, I had an amazing time!"  
He leans over and kisses me gently. We say goodnight and I go inside.  
I go up to my room and decide to call my best friend back home Jennifer.

Amy: "Hey girl!"

Jennifer: "Hey Amy! How's it going with your new boy toy?"

Amy: With a laugh, I say "delicious."

Jennifer: "What did you guys do tonight?"

Amy: "We went to the movies."

Jennifer: "What movie?"

Amy: "Umm, I don't know"

Jennifer: "Who was in it?"

Amy: Laughs "I have no clue."

Jennifer: "Oh my favorite kind of movie!"

Amy: "I need to talk to you about something, I like lose control when I with Ricky and I don't know what I'm doing until afterwards. Do you think I should go on birth control?"

Jennifer: "Yes, and use a condom. I can't believe you are going to give it up after 3 weeks of knowing him. You have been waiting forever. "

Amy: "Like I said before, it feels like I don't have control over it. You should see Ricky, he is so freaking hot!"

Jennifer: "Hotter than Jake who is a taller, browned eyed Zac Efron?"

Amy: "Yes, You know I don't see Jake like that."

Jennifer: Laughs and says "I do."

Amy: "You are such a dork."

Jennifer: "Are you falling for this guy?"

Amy: "Oh yeah, hard but I try not to admit it. I'm scared."

Jennifer: "So give me the juicy details, he is he a good kisser?"

Amy: "Oh yeah, that mouth is magical."

Jennifer: laughs "You are so screwed."

Amy: "Oh that's Ricky clicking in. I got to go for now."

I hang up with Jennifer and answer Ricky's call.

Amy: "Hey sexy."

Ricky: "Hey babe, I just wanted to call and say goodnight"

Amy: "Goodnight, Dream about me."

Ricky: "Sweet dreams to you too."

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS TO LET US KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE US TO CONTINUE, THE MORE COMMENTS THE MORE WE WILL WRITE! THANK YOU READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8 Jake's Arrival

**Chapter 8/ Jake's Arrival**

**Amy POV **

Today is the day that Jake is going to get here; he left last night so he should be here anytime. I see him drive up in his Mustang and he parks in front of the house, I run outside and jump in his arms.

Amy: "You must be exhausted, let me show you to your room."

Jake: "Thanks Ames! I've missed you."

Amy: "Well now we are going to be together so much you are going to get sick of me."

Jake: "Doubt that."

I introduce him to Madison.

Jake: "Hi nice to meet you, Thanks allowing me to stay here."

Madison: "My pleasure." She then whispers to me "you didn't tell me he was this hot." I laugh at her remark.

Amy: "Why don't you get some rest, we are going to have a pool party later so you can meet everyone."

Jake: "My favorite kind of party, hot girls in bikinis, how could you go wrong?"

Madison and I both laugh at this comment. He goes to his room.

Madison: "Wow Amy, I think I'm going to have to break my dad's rule."

Amy: "No, you can't get him kicked out."

Madison: "Seriously, No fair. As soon as your mom gets back, he is mine. "

Amy: I laugh "Okay Madison."

So time has passed and I get showered and choose to wear my black Abercrombie Hadley bikini. We go outside and so far it is Jake, Grace, Madison, Lauren, Jesse, Jack, Henry and Alice. Everyone is in the pool except me because I wanted to wait for Ricky and Ben to get here.

Jake comes out of the water and over to me.

Jake: "Come on, aren't you going to get in?"

Amy: "No, I'm going to wait for Ricky."

Jake: "Oh come on, do you need help getting in the pool?" he says with a laugh

Amy: I laugh and say "Jake, don't even think about it."

I hear the patio door close and before I can see who it is, Jake grabs me by my waist and throws me in the pool. After I come up, I yell at Jake "You Jerk!"

I look to the door and Ricky is there shaking his head and he walks back inside. I immediately get out and run after him.

Amy: I yell "Ricky, wait where are you going?"

Ricky: "Anywhere but here."

Amy: "What did I do?"

Ricky: "You didn't do anything; I don't want to see some guy with his hands all over my girlfriend."

Amy: "Then I will go with you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm crazy about you."

Ricky: "We will stay, only because you look so damn hot! He better keep his hands off of you though"

Amy: "I only want your hands on me."

Ricky: "I think I can handle that." He says with smirk

As he smirks, I give him a kiss. Then we go back outside with everyone, we are towards the edge of the pool so I try to be sneaky and push Ricky in and he grabs me tight and we fall in together. I think to myself "Damn he is so hot!" Just then Ricky grabs me and starts kissing me passionately.  
Jake: "Get a room guys."

We ignore him until Madison suggests everyone plays volleyball. Madison and Ben choose the teams. I'm happy because I'm on Ricky and Ben's team. Of course Madison chose Jake first on her team.

We are playing and having fun and next thing I know, I set it to Ricky and he slams it down in Jake's face.

Amy: "Boys, let's get along. This is just for fun."

Jake: "What the hell man?"

Ricky: "My bad."

Jake starts moving towards Ricky. I quickly yell. "Jake, let it go. It was an accident." He continues and then I say "Please Jake." He then goes to get out of the pool to check his nose and Grace offers to get out and help him. I turn to Ricky.

Amy: "Not cool."

Ricky: "I don't like the way he stares at you."

Amy: "I don't know what I have to say to get this through that thick head of yours. You have nothing to worry about!"

Ricky: "I'm sorry, I'll apologize."

Amy: "I would let him cool down first."

Grace and Jake come back out and he looks like he is in a better mood, I think to myself, "Grace does have that effect on people." I look at Ricky and say "they would be a cute couple." He replies "Yeah, you should hook them up." Ricky gets out of the pool and goes over to Jake.

Ricky: "I'm sorry that was uncalled for" As he shakes Jake's hand.

Jake: "It's cool, I kind of asked for it."

I walk up to Ricky and kiss him on the cheek and say "Thank you baby."

**Ricky POV**

We are out of the pool and hanging out in the living room. There aren't enough seats available for everyone to sit; Amy quickly sits on my lap. I think to myself "I like this!" My cell phone goes off cause I got a text. I open it and Amy is right here and it is a provocative picture of Adrian. Amy quickly gets off my lap and says "I better go change." I get up to follow her upstairs.

Amy: "I'll be back."

Ricky: "Amy, we need to talk."

Amy: "Not now!"

I grab her arm. As I grab her arm, I see Jake staring at me and it's making me uncomfortable.

Ricky: "Amy, we have to talk please?"

Amy: "Fine, let's go upstairs."

We are in the hall right next to her bedroom. I plead with Amy, that Adrian and I broke up a long time ago and she won't let go.

Amy: "You give me crap because Jake is looking at me funny, when your slutty ex-girlfriend is sending you half naked pictures!"

Ricky: "I want nothing to do with her; I don't return her texts, calls or anything."

Amy: "Whatever!"

Just then Amy receives a text message and she reads it.

Amy:" Wow, I guess they can hear everything downstairs anyway."

Ricky: "Why do you say that?"

Amy:" Your brother is defending you. He said that you are telling the truth."

Ricky: "I am telling the truth, I never loved her."

Amy: "I understand. I'm just disappointed."

Ouch those words cut like a knife through my chest.

Ricky: "I wish I hadn't but that is my past and you are my future."

Amy: "I just need time to process everything, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Ricky: "I understand. Can I see you tomorrow?"

Amy: "I don't know yet."

Ricky: "Why are you doing this?! You knew I had a past!"

Amy: "Yes, but I thought it was in the past and not in the present."

Ricky: "I understand, first thing tomorrow I'm changing my phone number baby."

Amy: "Thank you."

Ricky: "I have no interest in Adrian, trust me."

Amy: "I'm trying Ricky, okay."

I pull her in close and wrap my arms around her. She says "Goodnight." I say before I leave "Just so you know I'm falling for you Amy." I then start to walks downstairs and see Jake coming upstairs. I'm about to go back upstairs to see what Jake is up to. Ben grabs my arm and says "Just wait down here, we are about to leave. She needs her space."

**Amy POV**

Jake comes up stairs and stops me before in the hall.

* Heated conversation, everyone downstairs can hear*

Jake: "We need to talk Amy."

Amy: "Does it have to be right now?"

Jake: "Yeah, it absolutely does."

Amy: "Okay?"

Jake: "Are you breaking up with him?"

Amy: "No"

Jake: "Why the hell not? He's getting dirty pictures from his ex-girlfriend. You can't be that stupid!" He raises his voice.

Amy: "He's changing his number and I believe he wants nothing to do with her!"

Jake: "Wow! I can't believe you are that Naive! Madison told me that he has slept with half the cheerleaders."

Amy: "Jake, why are you doing this to me?" She says as a tear falls down.

Jake: "Because I guess I'm the only one who cares enough to tell you the truth!"

Jake: "Just because you are in lust with him doesn't mean you should be stupid!"

Amy: I start to cry and shout "I know you think I'm crazy but I have never felt this way before and I'm in love with him, so back off Jake!"

I run to my room and slam the door.

**Ricky POV**

After Amy's door slams, Ben grabs my arm.

Ben: "Let's go bro."

Ricky: "I need to talk to her."

Ben: "Call her when we get home, you don't need to fight with Jake now. Dad will kill you."

Ricky: "Where does he get off thinking he can get away with talking all that shit?"

Jack: "Come on guys let's go it's not worth it."

We leave and get home. I immediately call Amy.

Amy: "Hello" sounding like she has been crying.

Ricky: "I'm so sorry. Honest to God she means nothing to me."

Amy: "What? Just like the rest of the cheerleaders?"

Ricky: "Yes, they meant nothing either."

Amy: "Well sex does mean something."

Ricky: "Not always, sometimes sex is just sex. I'm not proud of who I was. I'm not that person anymore."

Amy: "Okay."

Ricky: "What do you mean okay?"

Amy: "What I mean is, let's just drop it. Please change your number."

Ricky: "Done. Why is Jake such an ass?"

Amy: "He's not, he's just protective."

Ricky: "When can I see you? I need to see you?"

Amy:" Whenever you want. I wish you could hold me right now."

Ricky: "I'm on my way."

**Amy POV**

About 15 minutes later there is knock on my bedroom door and I say "come in." It's Ricky and he lies in bed with me and I curl up in his big strong arms.

Ricky: "I heard what you guys were arguing about earlier."

Amy: "Omg I'm so embarrassed."

Ricky: "Don't be, I love you too."

I start kissing him until I'm breathless. We both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for all the comments! The more feedback, the more chapter's we are inspired to write! **


	9. Chapter 9 Back To School

**Chapter 9 / Back to school**

**Ricky POV**

I wake up in the morning with Amy in my arms and realize I fell asleep. I think to myself "Shit, dad's gonna kill me." I give Amy a kiss on the cheek and say "I've got to go." She rolls over and goes back to sleep. I get in my car and call Ben to cover for me.

Ben: "Why are you calling me from your room?"

Ricky: "I'm not at home. I fell asleep at Amy's. I need you to cover for me with dad."

Ben: "Okay, I will turn on the shower and say you are in there."

Ricky: "Thanks."

**Amy POV**

First day of school today and I'm wearing my A&F super skinny blue jeans, AE Cropped Crochet Cami, and some black Fergalicious Women's Ignite black boots. I curl my hair and put on some make-up and lip gloss.

Jake comes in my room.

Jake: "Are you ready to go? I wanted to go a little earlier so I can talk to the football coach about trying out for the team even though it's late."

Amy: "He should, you were all state in Arizona. You were by far the best receiver there."

Jake: "Yeah but we are in California now."

We get to school and I see Ricky at his locker and I go over to him. Without saying anything I steal the drumsticks out of his jeans and laugh.

Ricky: "I'm going to need those back." He says with a smile.

Amy: "It's going to cost you."

He kisses me and grabs the drumsticks from me. We continue to kiss until we hear somebody clearing their throat.

Adrian: "You must be Ricky's flavor this week."

Amy: "Aww don't be upset because you were his flavor before I got here."

Adrian: "When he is done with you, he will come back to me like he always does." She says as she walks away."

Ricky: "I'm sorry, I'll talk to her."

Amy: "No don't bother, I can handle her."

Everyone goes to class, time has passed and it is now time for lunch. I haven't seen Ricky yet, so I go sit with Jake.

Amy: "How did the meeting with the coach go?"

Jake: "He said everything sounds good, he just needs to see me play after school."

Amy: "That's awesome!"

Ricky walks up and sits down next to me.

Amy: "Hey!"

Ricky: "Hey what's up?"

Amy: "Nothing, just talking about Jake's football tryouts."

Ricky: "Interesting."

Jake: "Sorry about the other night man, I always look out for Amy."

Ricky: "Okay, That's fine. From now on it's my job to look out for her."

Just then Adrian comes over to the table and sits next to Jake.

Adrian: "Well, hello!"

Jake: "Hey."

Adrian: "You must be new here?"

Jake: "Yeah, I'm Jake."

Adrian: "I'm Adrian, maybe we can hang …

Before she can an even finish her sentence she is interrupted by me.

Amy: "He's not interested in you."

Adrian: "Why not, Ricky was?"  
Amy: "Was being the key word."

Adrian gets up and walks away.

Ricky: "Why do you even care if Jake was to go out with her?"

Amy: "Because I don't like her."

Ricky: "He should be able to date whoever he wants."

Amy: "Fine."

School is finally over for the day, Grace and I hit it off really well. We have a lot of classes together; we are going to hang out after school and study.

Amy: "So are you dating anyone?"

Grace: "No, my last two boyfriends cheated on me with Adrian."

Amy: "Wow, she really gets around, who would cheat on you?!"

Grace: "Ricky and Jack since I wouldn't sleep with them. Sorry didn't want to mention Ricky but I don't want to lie to you."

Amy: "Dang, did he date everyone?!"

Grace: "Pretty much, but he looks like he really cares for you."

Amy: "I hope he does, so what do you think of Jake?"

Grace: "He is so hot!"

Amy: "I'm not saying this just because he is my best friend but he is an awesome guy!"

Grace: "Good to know. It seems like he is crazy about you though."

Amy: "No, we are just really good friends who have been there for each other since grade school."

Grace: "Aww, if you say so. I don't know how you can just be friends with him. He is so hot."

Amy: "I don't see him that way."

Grace: "I don't think I could trust myself enough to try to date him."

Amy: Laughs, "I feel the same way with Ricky. He is so hot!"

Grace: "Yeah."

Madison comes in and says "My parents are working late and the pizza is here, Grace you are welcome to stay. " We go downstairs and sit at the dinner table.

Jake: "So grace, are you seeing anyone?"

Grace: Giggles, "No I'm not."

Madison: "She hasn't dated since her last boyfriends cheated her."

Jake: "What kind of idiot would cheat on you?" He asks looking at me, waiting for a reaction.

Grace: "Thanks" As she starts to blush.

The whole time we are eating, I'm waiting to hear from Ricky.

Jake: "What's bothering you Amy?"

Amy: "Ricky was supposed to text me after work and he hasn't yet."

Jake: "Oh, I'm sure he will soon."

I finish putting my clothes out for tomorrow and doing my homework. I'm about to go to bed and my phone rings.

Amy: "Hello"

Ricky: "Hey Ames."

Amy: "Oh look who finally remembered me" I say with a laugh.

Ricky: "My bad, after work Jesse and Jack wanted to go to the batting cages."

Amy: "It's alright baby, I'm just glad to hear your voice now before I go to sleep."

Ricky: "Sweet dreams babe. See you tomorrow"

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW, WE REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK... WE WANT SOME OPINIONS ON THIS PLEASE... WHO DO YOU THINK BEN SHOULD GO OUT WITH? WHO DO YOU THINK JAKE SHOULD GO OUT WITH? WHO DO YOU WANT AMY WITH?


	10. Chapter 10 Halloween!

**Chapter 10/ Halloween**

**Amy POV**

Today is the Halloween party at Jesse's family lake house. I just got out the shower and got dressed. I receive a text from Mike.

To Amy from Mike: "What are your plans for tonight?"

To Mike from Amy: "Going to a party with friends at a lake house."

To Amy from Mike: "Costume party? I want pictures lol"

To Mike from Amy: "I will post them on Facebook later"

Time has passed Grace and I are finished getting all dressed up and we take pictures together. She is dressed as a Sexy cut-out nurse costume and I'm dressed as a cardigan school girl costume from . We say to each "Wow, we look like hot sluts!" Before I post the photos on Facebook Jake comes in my room whistles and says "Ready to go girls?"

Before I answer Grace says to Jake "You make one sexy Spartan, Jake".

Jake: "Thank you Grace, You look sexy yourself."

Amy: "Wait, I need to post these on Facebook first."

Jake: "Why?"

Amy: "I promised Mike I would post them."

Jake: "You know he isn't over you yet Amy?"

Grace: "Who's Mike?"

Jake: "My best friend and her ex-boyfriend."

Grace: "I want details and what does he looks like?"

Amy: "He is tall, buff, brown hair, big blue eyes... Mr. Quarterback MVP, He is also a total sweetheart."

Grace: "Yum, Why did you break up?"

Amy: "My fears, I was too afraid to let go and fall in love with him because of everything happening with my parents.

Jake: "So you dump the good guy to fall in love with the new local male slut.

Amy: "Shut up, sometimes you can't help who you fall for and he has changed. Not only that Mike and I broke up along time ago!"

After I post the photos we leave and when we get to the party, I'm checking my Facebook on my cell phone while waiting for Ricky and Ben to arrive at the party.

**Ricky POV**

We arrive to the party and I'm dressed as a nerd with glasses. Ben is dressed as where's Waldo. I find Amy and see her school girl costume and think "Damn, she looks so sexy!" I go over to her.

Amy: "Wow you are the sexiest geek ever. I love your pocket protector!"

Ricky: "Wow, I love your everything! You look so hot!"

We dance for a while and I can't keep my hands off her, I want her so bad.

**Amy POV**

I go to sit down for a while and Ricky goes to get us some drinks. Just then Jesse comes up and says

Jesse: "Damn Amy you look really good, you want to hang out sometime?"

Amy: "I'm with Ricky Jesse"

Jesse: "Well when he moves on to his next challenge, you know where to find me."

Just then Ricky comes up.

Ricky: "What the hell man?"

Jesse: "My bad, no offense you know you change girls like you change underwear."

Ricky: "Not anymore, back off."

I'm seriously annoyed and afraid at this point because the whole world seems to think that as soon as we have sex it will be over and I'm just another conquest for him. He sits down on the couch next to me and says "Sorry about that babe". I get and alert on my phone and I just ignore him and continue to check my Facebook. It's a comment on Grace and My pictures from earlier, I click on it and it takes me to the photo. Ricky sees the photo and grabs my phone, "damn that's one hot picture baby".

Ricky: "Who's Mike?"

Amy: "Umm he is an ex-boyfriend"

Ricky: "Oh" He says with an upset expression.

Amy: "What did he say?"

Ricky: "He said Thanks for posting the pics sexy, you look amazingly hot! I miss you!"

Amy: "Oh"

Ricky: "Did you tell him you have a boyfriend?"

Amy: "Not yet, we haven't talked much. We only texted each other a couple times"

Ricky: "I see, so I change my phone number so my ex-girlfriend can't text me but you can text and flirt with your ex-boyfriend?"

Amy: "I won't text him anymore. I'm sorry"

I get up off the couch and sit on his lap and wrap my arms around him and start kissing him. Then I say " Isn't this better?" He replies "Oh yeah, do you want to go somewhere private" I reply "No the party just got started babe and I'm not ready yet." We get up to dance some more.

**Jake POV**

I've had a few girls ask me to dance but I can't take my eyes off of Grace, I finally go over to her.

Jake: "Would you like to dance?"

Grace: "I thought you would never ask."

We go out to the dance floor and we are having a great time, I can see from the corner of my eye Jack starring me down. We take a break for a couple minutes.

Jake: "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

Grace: "Sure, I would love one."

Jake: "Be right back."

**Grace POV**

As soon as Jake walks away Jack comes over to me.

Jack: "Hey, I need to talk to you?"

Grace: "I'm kind of busy right now Jack."

Jake walks back with our drinks and Jack goes "Thanks for keeping my girl company but I got it from here."

Grace: "I'm not your girl anymore Jack."

Jake: "Hey, I didn't realize you guys had something."

Jake walks away and I storm off to find Amy.

**Adrian POV**

My costume is a sexy cat costume. I'm here dancing and having a good time. I see Jake out of the corner of my eye and I go over to him and say to him.

Adrian: "Would you like to dance sexy?"

Jake: "You read my mind."

We go to the dance floor and start dancing, He is so sexy and I start grinding on him. I know he likes it and I say to him "How about we go find an empty bedroom?" he says "I like the way you think."

**Amy POV**

Ricky and I are slow dancing with our bodies so close to each other. We start kissing, Ricky whispers in my ear "I want you so bad" I reply "I want you too." He takes my hand and leads me into an empty room in the house.

Amy: "This is not what I meant."

Ricky: "Damn Amy will you quit teasing me please?"

Amy: "I'm not teasing you. I told you I'm not ready for this."

Ricky: "Are you ever going to be ready?!"

Amy: "Maybe if you stop pressuring me!"

Ricky: "I'm not pressuring you, I just want you. You know we started off hot and heavy and now everything is cooled off, I just don't understand."

Amy: "I didn't realize how much more experienced you were than me."

Ricky: "Oh give me a break, you are not other girls, this is different and you know it."

Amy: "You are really starting to piss me off, I think I should just go before this gets worse. Jake will take me home!"

Ricky: "Fine Whatever Amy!"

I storm out of the room and look for Jake, I find Jake in a room with Adrian making out. I say "I'm sorry interrupt but can I talk to you for a minute Jake?" Adrian gets her things and leaves.

Jake: "What's wrong?"

Amy: "Ricky and I got in a huge fight because I didn't want to have sex yet."

Jake: "Then what's the birth control for?"

Amy: "How did you know?"

Jake: "You left it on your dresser and I saw it when I went to borrow your history book. I'm glad you aren't sleeping with him though, he is a male whore."

Amy: "Yeah, says the guy who was about to get naked with Adrian."

Jake: Laughs "Touché"

We go to leave and I see Ricky talking to Ben, When Ricky sees us he starts glaring at Jake and rolls his eyes.

Jake: "Wow, you must have pissed him off. You want me to kick his ass?"

Amy: "No! Let's just go."

When we get home I decide to text Ricky because I know he is so upset.

To Ricky from Amy: "Please don't be upset, I'm absolutely crazy about you. I want to be ready but I'm not quite there. I'm just scared because I've never felt this way before"

To Amy from Ricky: "I understand, I just wish you would have said that instead of bringing up my past. I'm not that person anymore"

To Ricky from Amy: "I know that baby, I'm sorry"

To Amy from Ricky: "Let's just forget about it and you can make it up to me by wearing that costume again sometime lol"

To Ricky from Amy: "lol I'm saving it"

To Amy from Ricky: "How about I pick you up for school in the morning?"

To Ricky from Amy: "Sounds good babe, see you in the morning"

**Please leave comments and feedback, we do appreciate it! Got a lot of work and stuff coming up, we got ideas we are working with... Thanks again. **


	11. Chapter 11 Our Love

**Chapter 11 / Our Love**

**Rated M for Mature.**

**Amy POV**

About 2 weeks have passed now. My mom is back from Europe, she is working at an architectural firm, and she bought a house out here. Jake and I are living with her. Ashley decided to stay with dad in Arizona. Jake has dated a couple girls here but nothing serious. Jake also got a job working at an auto shop.

Ricky and I are still together and I'm so in love with him. I'm ready for us to take the next step in our relationship.

I get home from going out to dinner with Grace, Madison, and Lauren. I see Ricky's car is here. Just then my mom calls and says I won't be home till late. I walk inside and go to my room and Ricky is in front of my door.

Ricky: "Hey Baby, Jake let me in before he left for work. I hope you don't mind"

Amy: "Hey Sexy! I don't mind at all."

Ricky: "I have a little surprise for you."

He opens the door and I walk in my room and I'm speechless, there are rose petals on the bed and candles lit everywhere. I jump up and kiss him and say "Thank you so much! It's perfect."

He kisses near my ear and whispers "I want to make love to you." I start kissing him passionately. Then I take off his shirt. He lifts me up and put's me on the bed, he takes off my shirt and unhooks my bra and tosses them both to the floor. He starts kissing my neck and moves down to my breast. He continues to kiss my breast and I let out a moan, he then begins to move down to my stomach and he takes off my pants and underwear. He starts kissing my inner thigh in a teasing way. I tell him "No fair, you still have your pants on." He takes his pants and his boxer briefs off. I stare at his erection and get nervous thinking to myself how the heck is that going to fit inside me. He makes his way up to me and starts kissing me with so much passion and I reach over and get a condom from my nightstand, he puts it on.

He asks "Are you sure you are ready baby?" I say in a horny voice "Yes, I want you Ricky." He gets on top of me and parts my legs to the side and he begins to go down on me until I feel like I am going to lose control. He then moves up and kisses me as he slowly thrust inside me. I gasp because it hurts; he goes slow and steady for a while and then picks up the pace. I moan to try to hide the pain. I think to myself I hope this is over soon. As he climaxes something feels different and he says "Oh crap the condom broke" I say "Don't worry I'm on the pill. He says "Thank God."

Ricky: "You didn't look like you enjoyed it."

Amy: "It's not that, it just hurt more than I thought it would."

Ricky: "It will get better, I promise."

Amy: "I know."

I go to the restroom to clean up and I notice there is blood when I go to the restroom. I get dressed and go over to Ricky and say "I love you" He says "I love you too" We kiss and we cuddle for about an hour. "He says I got to get going, I call you before I go to bed." After Ricky leaves I call Grace.

Amy: "Giggles as she answers"

Grace: "OMG you guys totally did it?"

Amy: "How'd you know?"

Grace: "Lucky guess, chuckles."

Amy: "It hurt."

Grace: "So I guess you are done with it."

Amy: "I wouldn't go that far, it's supposed to get better."

Grace: Laughs and says, "Yes it does."

Amy: "Ricky's calling, we will talk more tomorrow. Goodnight!"

I hang up with Grace and answer Ricky's call.

Amy: "Hey babe"

Ricky: "Hey beautiful. I just wanted to tell you tonight was amazing and definitely worth waiting for."

Amy: "Yes, everything was perfect and I will never forget it. Thank you for making my first time so special."

Ricky: "My pleasure. Goodnight I love you."

Amy: "I love you too!"

**Ricky POV**

A week has passed since our first time together. Amy called and invited me over tonight to hang out and I get there and I see there are no other cars here but her SUV. She opens the door in lacey sheer lingerie I say "Damn Babe, you look hot!" She says "My mom is out of town on business and Jake is working late tonight. Why don't you stay over tonight?" I smile and say "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this night." Then I call my dad and say that I'm staying at Jesse's tonight.

She leads me upstairs to her room where she has chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream. She pushes me on the bed and jumps on top of me and we start making out. We make passionate love all night and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I wake up to her kissing my neck.

Amy: "That was the most amazing night of my life."

Ricky: "Mine too. I love you baby"

Amy: "I love you too!"

I pull her on top of me and start kissing her again

Amy: "How about we move this to the shower?" She says with a grin.

Ricky: "That sounds amazing" I'm thinking to myself "OMG I love this woman."

**Amy POV**

After we are finished and Ricky is finishing up his shower, I go to the kitchen to make us some chocolate chip pancakes. Jake enters the kitchen glaring at me.

Amy: "What's your problem?"

Jake: "You're already having sex with him?"

Amy: "That's none of your business."

Jake: "I'm just looking out for you. I'm your best friend."

Amy: "Just be happy for me Jake."

Jake: "Fine."

Then he walks out of the kitchen and goes to his room. Ricky walks in to the kitchen.

Ricky: "Hey, I could get used to starting every day like this."

Amy: "Well I know you like chocolate chip cookies so I thought you might like chocolate chip pancakes."

Ricky: "They are perfect, like you."

We eat together and I leave some out for Jake and text him to come eat.

Ricky: "Well I got to go but I will definitely see you tonight."

Amy:" See tonight sexy!"

He gives me a long kiss and leaves. I go upstairs and call Grace to invite her to stay over tonight. We have lots to talk about.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! WE APPRECIATE YOUR FEEDBACK AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS! THE MORE COMMENTS THE MORE WE WILL WRITE... WE HAVE BEEN BUSIER THAN USUAL LATELY, THE MORE COMMENTS WE GET THE SOONER WE WILL UPDATE.**


	12. Chapter 12 Thanksgiving

**Chapter 12 / Thanksgiving Break**

**Thank you to everyone who reads our story. Sorry it took awhile for the update! Please leave feedback and comments to let us know if we should continue this story. **

**Amy POV**

I'm packing my clothes and preparing for our trip to Arizona. Ricky is just lying down on my bed pouting.

Ricky: "I wish you didn't have to go spend Thanksgiving at your dads."

Amy: "Well that makes two of us. My mom wants our whole family to be there. Why don't you come with us?"

Ricky: "I can't leave Dad and Ben on Thanksgiving, especially without my mom here."

Amy: "I understand I'm so sorry Ricky."

Ricky: "Don't be sorry. So Jake is going? Are you planning on seeing Mike too?"

Amy: "Jake is family. No I don't plan on seeing Mike."

Ricky: "Okay, Make sure you don't forget about me."

Amy: "That would never happen."

My mom walks in my room and says "Amy we have got to get going." I reply "Okay Mom." Ricky gets up and I go over to him, he holds me and we kiss. After our long kiss I say "I'm going to miss you baby" He says "I'll miss you too, I love you"

Amy: "I love you too"

Jake, my mom, and I leave for the airport, it was a nice short flight. We get to our hotel near my dad's house.. Before we even get up to our room my phone rings and it's my dad.

Dad: "Hey Ames, where are you?"

Amy: "Hi dad, we are about to go to our hotel room."

Dad: "Why don't you stay here?"

Amy: "Mom doesn't want to run into your girlfriend or cause drama."

Dad: "She is out of town and there will be no drama."

Amy: "I'll talk to mom and see what she says"

After I hang up with my dad, I talk to my mom and she agrees to stay at my dad's house. We get there and I immediately go up to my room and call Ricky to let him know we got here safely and that I'm going to take a nap.

I go downstairs to eat Thanksgiving dinner with my family before I start to eat I text Ricky "Happy Thanksgiving, I miss you already and enjoy your dinner!" He text me back "You too and I miss you more!"

After dinner I'm in the living room talking to Ricky on the phone and the doorbell rings and I ignore it and Jake yells from the other room "I'll get it."

Amy: "How was your dinner?"

Ricky: "It was good, how was yours?"

Amy: "Good, my dad is a good cook, much better than my mom."

Ricky: "That's cool; dad gave our cooks the day off so we attempted to cook everything."

Amy: "Aww that's cool."

Ricky: "Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

Just then Jake and Mike walk into the living room and Mike comes over and hugs me.

Mike: "Hey beautiful, I've missed you and Happy Thanksgiving!"

Amy: "Oh thanks Happy Thanksgiving Mike. I'm going to go upstairs and finish talking to my boyfriend."

Mike: "Oh you have new a boyfriend."

I leave and go upstairs to my room.

Amy: "Sorry about that."

Ricky: "Sorry, that's bullshit. You said you weren't going to see him."

Amy: "I didn't invite him. I didn't even know he was coming."

Ricky: "Whatever, that's crap Amy. Maybe I'll go run into Brooke or Adrian."

Amy: "Quit playing, I already went to my room and shut my door. What else do you want me to do?"

Ricky: "Whatever I've got to go!"

Amy: "Ricky, come on don't be like that!"

Ricky: "It's fine, go spend time with him."

Amy: "No, even if I hang up I'm just going to stay in my room."

Ricky: "I'll talk to you later."

**Ricky POV**

I can't believe that creep is at her house, I'm so angry at her. I go into Ben's room to talk to him and see if he wants to go out.

Ben: "What's wrong with you?"

Ricky: "Nothing."

Ben: "oookay, you look upset."

Ricky: "Just Amy is driving me crazy. she is hanging out with her ex-boyfriend Mike."

Ben: "That sucks. It's not like you to be jealous like this though?"

Ricky: "Shut up Ben."

Ben: "Touchy"

I go back to my room and watch TV before falling asleep. Amy called me twice but I just ignored her. The next evening I get a call from the guys on the team because they want to go hang out at the bowling alley. We start bowling and a few girls from our school show up to bowl with us.

Zoe comes and wraps her arms around me and says "No Amy, Oh darn what ever will we do". I just laugh at her remark

**Madison POV**

Lauren and I just got to the bowling alley to go bowling with Jesse and his teammates. As we are walking up to the bowling lanes, I see Zoe hanging on Ricky and I take a picture with my cell phone. I tell Lauren to hang on second so we can watch them and see what they are doing. A little later I see them sitting extremely close waiting for their turn to bowl, Ricky starts whispering in her ear and I take another picture. I say to Lauren "Once a dog, always a dog. One more picture and then we will go"

Zoe and Ricky are sitting there flirting, it's his turn to bowl and Zoe runs up to steal his shot, he rushes up from behind her and throws his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him, she turns and wraps her arms around him and they both start laughing. I take another picture and say to Lauren "Poor Amy".

Lauren: "We should call her right now"

Madison: "Call her from your phone and I will text her the pictures"

Lauren pulls out her phone and calls Amy.

Amy: "Hello"

Lauren: "Hey, did you get the photos Madison just sent you."

Amy: "Not yet, what's up?"

Lauren: "I'm so sorry but Ricky is playing you."

Amy: "What are you talking about?"

Lauren: "He is here at the bowling alley with Zoe and they can't keep their hands off each other."

Amy: "No, I don't believe you."

Lauren: "Check the pictures."

**Amy POV**

My heart sinks into my chest I can't believe he is doing this to me. I check my text to see the pictures and I start to cry.

Lauren: "Amy, don't cry he is so not worth it. You can do 100 times better."

Amy: "I've got to go."

Lauren: "Are you okay? Sorry we didn't know what else to do."

Amy: "No, I'm glad you told me."

I hang up and text Ricky "Don't ever call or text me again! We are so over. I hope Zoe was worth it." Then I call Jennifer to see what is up.

Jennifer: "Hey."

Amy: "Hey, we should hang out I need to get hammered."

Jennifer: "There is a party at Mike's house because his parents are out of town."

Amy: "Let's go!"

Jennifer: "Are you sure? You sound like there is something wrong."

Amy: "I'm just peachy, drop it."

Jennifer picks me up and we go to the party. We are drinking and having a blast. Everyone is playing fun drinking games etc. Ricky must have got my text and is calling me, I hit ignore. An hour later he calls again and this time I am drunk off my ass and I answer.

Amy: "Quuuit wasting your time. Youuuu and Zoe had fun your fun and now it's my turn."

Before he can saying else I start laughing and say "Mike, get over here sexy."

Ricky: "Are you drunk Amy?"

I laugh and hang up on him. Mike and I go up to his room and start making out. He stops and says

Mike: "I thought you had a boyfriend."

Amy: "Not anymore baby."

The next morning the sun is shining so bright and I have the hugest headache, I notice I'm in Mike's arms and half naked. I jump up and put on my clothes, then I go to find Jennifer to get out of there.

Amy: "We have to leave now!"

Jennifer: "What did you do?"

Amy: "I don't know, I think I slept with Mike."

Jennifer: "What?!"

Amy: "I was super drunk, I don't remember but I woke up half naked in his arms."

Jennifer: "What? I would want to remember that haha"

Amy: "Not me, this was a mistake. I don't know how I'm going to tell Ricky about this."

Jennifer: "You don't, you broke up with him."

Amy: "I guess you are right but I feel bad. He has called me like 5 times."

Jennifer: "Why is he calling? Because he cares or because he is jealous."

Amy: "No, I know he cares."

Jennifer: "Either way he cheated and you need to move on."

Amy: "I know it's just that I love him."

Jennifer: "I didn't want to say anything but Jake said he is known for being a player. How do you know he just didn't play you? He probably started that first fight on purpose so he could go do whatever he wanted when you were out of town."

Amy: "Wow I didn't even think of that, how can I be so stupid?"

Jennifer: "You are not stupid, you were just in love. You got to remember California guys are going to be different than Arizona guys."

Amy: "I guess you are right. I just thought he was different and the one for me."

Jennifer: "It's way too soon to tell that. You still have college and there is going to be tons of guys there. I've always felt you were meant to be with Jake. "

Amy: "We are just close friends."

Jennifer: "Yeah, I wish he would be that close with me."

At this point Jennifer and I get to my dad's house. We go to my room to continue talking.

Jennifer: "You need to delete him off Facebook, take off your relationship status and delete the photos of you and him. It's like ripping off a Band-Aid. It will sting a little but it is better to do it all at once and get it over with."

Amy: "I don't know if I'm ready to do all that yet."

Jennifer: "You don't want to be your mom getting cheated on again and again. You always said you weren't going to be that girl."

Amy: "You're right. Let's do this."

**Please leave comments and feedback , we love to know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13 Aftermath

**Chapter 13 / Aftermath**

** PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! **

**Ricky POV**

I wake up the next morning hoping that Amy is okay and that she will call me soon. I go to eat breakfast with Ben downstairs and I check my cell phone, there are no missed calls or text from Amy. On my Iphone I go to Facebook and I go to her page I see that she deleted me and it says "single". She also deleted all our photos. I think to myself "Why am I such an idiot?"

Ben: "Did you and Amy work everything out yet?"

Ricky: "Haven't you seen Facebook, she deleted me and any trace of me. She also posted some bitter girl song."

Ben: "Which bitter girl song?"

Ricky: "You know that one cheater song by that country singer."

Ben: "Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood"

Ricky: "Leave it to you to know the song."

Ben: "Well enough girls have stated that it's your anthem. Oh maybe it's too soon to joke haha"

Ricky: "Yes, it is jerk."

Ben: "I'm sure once she comes back you guys will work things out."

Ricky: "I don't know she is pretty angry… She even threatened to hook up with her ex-boyfriend . Do you think she would actually do that?"

Ben: "I don't think so, but you never know with the whole woman scorned thing."

Ricky: "She sounded drunk when she said it."

Ben: "That doesn't mean anything. All the "what if's" will drive you crazy just wait to talk to her."

Ricky: "Fine I'll wait till she comes back to have our talk."

**Amy POV **

Ricky has stopped texting and calling. It's Sunday evening and we just got home from Arizona. I unpack my stuff and eat dinner. Then I go to my room to call Grace.

Grace: "Hey how was your Thanksgiving?"

Amy: "The worst ever"

Grace: "I'm sorry, what happened?"

Amy: "Ricky decided he would cheat on me while I was gone."

Grace: "No way?"

Amy: "Yup and I have the pictures to prove it."

Grace: "I'm so sorry, what a jerk!"

Amy: "To make everything worse, I might have had a one night stand with Mike. Ricky and I were broken up though. I was drunk and I woke up half naked in Mike's arms and I don't remember anything…"

Grace: "No way!"

Amy: "Yes, please don't tell anyone."

Grace: "I won't I promise."

Just then there is a knock on my door and I say "Grace, I got to go for now but I will call you later."

I shout "Come in" I see Ricky walk into my room. I feel all this anger and sadness, and a little guilt come over me… I have the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Ricky: "We need to talk Amy."

Amy: "I have nothing to say to you."

Ricky: "Nothing happened with Zoe."

Amy: "Yeah, well the pictures show otherwise."

Ricky: "We flirted, that was it. It was innocent flirting."

Amy: "It didn't look innocent to me, it may not have meant anything to you but it meant something to me!"

Ricky: "I'm sorry I hurt you, please forgive me?"

Amy: "I don't think there is anything we can do to fix this. Everyone warned me about you and I won't make this mistake again."

Ricky: "Come on Amy, I'm telling you nothing happened."

Amy: "I'm telling you that I have turned into someone I told myself I would never be. I just can't let that happen."

Ricky: "Did something happen with Mike and you?"

Amy: "That's none of your business."

Ricky: "I think it is my business."

Amy: "Well you thought wrong."

Ricky: "Right? So something did happen with him?"

Amy: "I don't owe you an explanation, why do you care anyway?"

Ricky: "You know I care."

Amy: "You have a funny way of showing it."

Ricky: "I was just jealous that he was there with you and flirting with you while you're on the phone with me, Zoe was there she flirted with me and I was angry at you so I flirted a little."

Amy: "From the pictures it looked like it was more than a little."

Ricky: "Come on Amy, You know I love you."

Amy: "From what I hear you love a lot of girls."

Ricky: "You know that was my past."

Amy: "I guess people can't change."

Ricky: "That's not fair."

Amy: "It's not fair you humiliated me in front of our friends."

Ricky: "It was a mistake, I'm sorry."

Amy: "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. Please leave!"

Ricky: "Okay I will leave. I'm not giving up on us, I'm going to give you some time and you will see I really do love you."

When Ricky leaves I call Mike to confront him about what happened that night between us.

Mike: "Why haven't you been returning my text or calls?"

Amy: "I can't believe you would take advantage of me when I was broken-hearted and drunk. How could you do that to me? I guess I was wrong to ever trust you!"

Mike: "You really don't know me at all, do you?!"

Mike hangs up on me and my mom comes in my room and says we have new neighbors that moved in next door and I baked some cookies for and would like you to come with me to welcome them.

Amy: "Mom I'm so not in the mood."

Mom: "Amy it is the right thing to do, get up and stop pouting."

Amy: "Fine."

We knock on the door and Adrian answers it.

Mom: "We wanted to bring these cookies and welcome you to the neighborhood."

Adrian: "Wow, we are neighbors now Amy. Thank you for the cookies."

I smile and say "I guess so."

Adrian: "Come in and I show Anne to the living room to meet with my parents."

Adrian asks me if I want to hang out in the kitchen and I say "Sure".

Amy: "I'm so sorry!"

Adrian: "For what?"

Amy: "I thought it was you that was crazy but I think it's Ricky that drives girls crazy."

Adrian: "Laughs and says welcome to the club."

Amy: "I don't know it's crazy! I have never felt this way before and I gave him everything and he just cheats on me while I'm out of town! Sorry to unleash on you."

Adrian: "We are a lot more alike than I would have thought. Don't feel bad he makes every girl feel like they are important and then he cheats."

Amy: "Wow, I should have known better… He cheated on you and Grace and God knows who else?"

Adrian: "Any remotely attractive girl at the school."

We both laugh.

Amy: "He said they just flirted and nothing else happened but I don't believe him."

Adrian: "We have all been there. We should be friends and not let history with him determine that."

Amy: "I agree! Friends it is."

After our conversation I go home and go to sleep.

**Ricky POV**

A few days have passed since that night at Amy's house. I'm at school eating lunch with Ben and Jack.

Jack: "I hear you and Amy broke up… I was wondering if you would be mad if I asked her out?"

Ricky: "Yeah I mind." I glare at him a few seconds so he knows I'm serious.

Jack: "My bad….. In all fairness to me you did date Grace after we broke up and at least I asked you first."

Ricky: "We weren't friends then."

Ben: "Okay nobody is dating Amy."

I look over to see where Amy is eating lunch, I see she is eating with Adrian and Grace again for the third straight day and they are laughing and having fun.

Ricky: "They are eating together again, this can't be good."

Ben: "They are starting an I got cheated on by Ricky club"

Ricky: "I never cheated on Amy."

Ben: "You know as well as I do that if she thinks you did it, there is nothing you can do bro."

After lunch I go to class, Adrian and Amy are in this class with me. Amy isn't in class yet so I decide this would be a good time to see what is going on with them before class starts.

Ricky: "You and Amy are best friends now or what?"

Adrian: "What's it to you?"

Ricky: "I don't need her thinking any worse of me than she already does."

Adrian: "You did this to yourself."

Ricky: "I didn't cheat on her."

Adrian: "How many times have we heard that before? Either way, Zoe and you were hanging all over each other in public, in front of our classmates… Do you know how humiliating that is! I would have kicked your ass!"

Ricky: "She was the one who started by hanging out with her ex-boyfriend!"

Adrian: "No, she wasn't hanging out with him, Jake was and she was in her room."

Ricky: "Help me please, I love her."

Adrian: "You love her like you loved Grace, Me, Zoe, Brooke….? How do you love her?"

The bell rings and we go to our seats, as soon as I sit I see that Amy was behind me the whole time. She walks right past me and doesn't acknowledge me and sits next to Adrian.

**Amy POV**

It's Friday night after dinner, I just got done washing the dishes. There is a knock on the door I go to answer it and Adrian comes in and says "Get ready we are going out!"

Amy: "Yay! Where are we going?"

Adrian: "Bonfire party at the beach!"

Amy: "Sounds fun! I'm not drinking tonight though. I don't want to make the same mistake I did last time."

Adrian: "What did you do last time?"

Amy: "The problem is I don't remember and I woke up half naked next to my ex-boyfriend. Ricky had already cheated on me and I had broken up with him."

Adrian: "Been there before."

I run upstairs to get dressed into something sexy, I curl my hair and put on some make up. I see Jake walk by and I say "Hey wait a minute Jake"

Jake: "What's going on Ames?"

Amy: "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

Jake: "I wasn't planning on it."

Amy: "Oh I was hoping you were."

Jake: "Why what's going on?"

Amy: "You know Ricky and I broke up. I'm not doing so well, I just wanted my oldest friend with me."

Jake: "Dang it, when you put it like that, I guess I'm going to the bonfire."

Amy: "I am sorry for not trusting you, you did warn me about him from the beginning."

Jake: "Dang it I need to write the date down in a calendar, you admitting I was write about something is a miracle."

I laugh and say "Shut up Hindley!"

We leave and go to the party at the beach. Once we get there I see Ricky, Ben and Jack talking. We walk past them and I don't even look his way.

**Ricky POV**

I see Amy over there hanging out with Jake and Adrian. I walk over and say "Amy, can I talk to you?"

Jake: "How about another time?"

Ricky: "I wasn't talking to you."

Jake: "Yeah, I get that but she doesn't want to talk to you. So get lost!"

His attitude really pisses me off and all I can think about is punching him in the face right now. As I move forward to punch him, Amy steps in the way and says "No, There's nothing left for us to say Ricky"

Ricky: "Forget it, you aren't worth this!"

I walk back over to Ben and he says "I know what you are thinking, don't do it. You will regret it tomorrow, let's just leave."

As Ben is talking I look over at Amy and Jake, she has her hand on his shoulder and they are laughing about something.

Ricky: "Maybe I don't want to leave."

Ben: "If you still feel the same way tomorrow, there are a ton of girls that can make you feel better. Just wait till you are in a better state."

Ricky: "Just worry about yourself for one night. I'm going to have some fun."

Ben: "Yeah it will be fun tonight but not tomorrow."

Ricky: "She's made it clear that it is over."

Ben: "You approached her with all of her friends there, what do you think she was going to do? Give her time to cool off."

Ricky: "I'm tired of always being sorry for something and most of it is in my past. I'm never going to be good enough for her brother."

Ben: "Okay I'm just letting you know that she is the type of girl that won't forgive you if you hook up with someone tonight. It will really be over."

Ricky: "Okay!"

**Amy POV**

Jake is making me laugh and it feels nice because I haven't laughed like this in a while. I look over to see what Ricky is doing and I see that some blonde is hanging all over him and he seems to be enjoying the attention. He leans over and kisses the girl. I tell Jake "I want to leave." I start to run to the car as I do Ben sees me with tears rolling down my face.

**Ricky POV**

Ben comes back over to me and says "Congrats bro, it's really over now."

Ricky: "Yeah, it was already over."

Ben: "That's why she is bawling in the parking lot."

I say "I gotta go" and I run to the parking lot, just in time to see Jake and Amy driving away and she is crying. Ben comes up and asks "are you ready to leave?"

Ricky: "You were right we should have left an hour ago."

Ben: "I tried brother."

Ricky: "I just get so angry and I don't think straight. Should I go talk to her?"

Ben: "Are you crazy?"

I pull out my phone and call her. She answers without saying hello she says "Lose my number"

**Thank you for reading, please leave feedback and comments. **


	14. Chapter 14 Upside Down

**Chapter 14 Upside Down**

**Chapter 14**

A few weeks have passed and they have been the hardest weeks ever. Ricky and I haven't spoken at all. He tried to come up to me once and I walked away. I think it is literally making me sick, I've been feeling horrible and throwing up all week. I guess this is what depression feels like, tired and throwing up. Thank God it is Christmas break. My phone rings and its Adrian, I answer, "I'm not taking no for answer, girls night tonight chic flicks and pizza!"

Amy: "No, I don't feel well."

Adrian: "Too bad we are here already, open your door."

I answer the door and we all fight about what movie to watch.

Amy: "Nothing romantic!"

Grace: "Yes, I want to watch Dear John."

Adrian: "Let's watch Dirty Dancing"

Amy: "That's my favorite but I don't feel like watching it."

Grace: "How about we just talk, Amy we are worried about you. You don't look very well. "

Adrian: " You've been throwing up a lot, could you be pregnant?"

Amy: "No, I'm on birth control and we used condoms."

Grace: "But didn't the condom break the first time? What if Mike didn't use one?"

Amy: "OMG! I haven't had my period."

Grace: "We brought a test just in case."

I go to the restroom to take the test and we are waiting for the results. My heart is beating really fast and it is hard to breathe.

A few minutes have passed and I say "I can't bear to look at it"

Adrian: "Aww I'm sorry Amy It is positive."

Amy: "Oh my gosh, I don't know what I'm going to do?"

Grace and Adrian: "Don't worry, we are here for you."

Amy: "How am I going to know who the father is?"

Adrian: "They will be able to tell when you got pregnant, when you go to the doctor."

Amy: "I can't have a baby! I am not ready."

Adrian: "There is always adoption."

Amy: "Maybe that is my best option."

Grace: "If you think you want to keep the baby we will all help you. We love you. You are not alone!"

Amy: "I don't know what I want to do."

Grace and Adrian: "We understand!"

Grace: "Let's start a movie and take our mind off of it for now."

Adrian: "I agree. What movie?"

Adrian: "How about 21 Jumpstreet? Not a chick flick and you still get to enjoy Channing Tatum!"

Grace and Amy: "Oh, Yes!"

In the morning before school I make a Doctor's appointment on my lunch hour. Today is going by so slow. Finally it is lunch time and I walk to my locker to put up my things up and grab my purse. Adrian and Grace come up to me and ask "Do you want us to go with you?" I reply "Thanks but I think I should go alone, I will call you guys afterward though"

On my way out school walking to my car I see Ricky and we make eye contact, I want to go over and hug him and tell him I'm so sorry for everything but I look away and keep walking.

After my doctor's appointment I call Adrian and Grace.

Amy: "I'm pregnant and because I don't remember when my last period was she can't determine how far along I am. They are going to do an ultrasound in another week or two to find out."

Adrian: "That sucks."

Amy: "I know this is eating me alive I don't think I can keep it a secret from Ricky. I need to talk to him."

Adrian: "Don't you want to wait to see who the father is first?"

Amy: "Either way he deserves the truth. Hopefully he will forgive me."

I go back to school my stomach is queasy and I feel like throwing up. I decide to look for Ricky and I see him at his locker. My heart starts to ache because I think he is going to hate me. I go over to him and say "We need to talk, it is important. Please come by house after school."

Ricky: "Sure Ames"

**Ricky POV**

After Amy leaves I wonder what she wants to talk about. I'm hoping she is ready to forgive me and us get back together. Ben comes over and asks, "Is everything okay?"

Ricky: "Good, I think she wants to get back together. She must miss me like I've been missing her."

Ben: "Good luck bro."

After school I go over to Amy's house, when she answers the door I give her a big hug and say " I've missed you so much."

Amy: "You know I have missed you, but we need to talk."

Ricky: "What's going on?"

Amy: "I don't know how to tell you this. After I broke up with you that night I went to a party and was drinking a lot."

Ricky: "Yeah, I remember that."

Amy: "The thing is… I don't remember what happened, but I do know that I was with Mike the next morning when I woke up."

Ricky: "I can't believe you, you have been making me feel guilty for flirting for weeks and you were with Mike that night!"

I'm so angry at her, I feel like my head is going to explode. I've never felt betrayal like this before.

Amy: "There is more."

Ricky: "How could there be more?"

She starts balling and she blurts out "I'm pregnant."

Ricky: "Are you kidding me?!"

Amy: "Please don't hate me."

Ricky: "Who's the father?"

Amy: "I don't know yet, why do you want to know if you are off the hook?!"

Ricky: "You have a lot of nerve!"

Amy: "I'm sorry I just don't know what to do."

Ricky: "First nice innocent girl I date goes and possibly gets knocked up by another guy, what's wrong with this picture?"

Amy: "I didn't mean to sleep with him, I love you! Ricky, I've only ever loved you."

Ricky: "How could you act so self-righteous all these weeks when you went whoring around?!"

Amy starts balling and says, "You broke my heart and we had broken up! I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing or even know what I did."

Ricky: "Now you're just like every other slut I dated."

Just then Jake barges in and says "That's enough, get the hell out. Leave her alone."

Ricky: "Gladly"

I storm out slamming her door shut, who the hell does Jake think he is getting in the middle of our business. He has no idea how lucky he is that I just left instead of beating the crap out of him!

I get home and slam the door to my room. I see the picture of Amy and I on my dresser and it infuriates me, I throw it into the wall. Ben comes in my room and says

Ben: "What's wrong now?"

I start to tear up a little, "Amy is pregnant, she slept with Mike and she doesn't know who the father is."

Ben: "Damn, I'm sorry bro."

Ricky: "Don't tell dad. Not until we know who the father is."

Ben: "Please tell me you didn't say anything that you are going to regret tomorrow? I know you have a temper."

Ricky: "Well I'm not regretting it."

Just then my phone rings and it's Amy. I decide to pick it up.

Ricky: "Did you forget to tell me about any other guys you slept with?!"

Amy: "Wow, that is harsh. I guess I deserve it. Ricky I'm so sorry about everything, I love you and only you."

Ricky: "You should of thought of that before miss perfect."

Amy: "I thought you were cheating on me."

Ricky: "Yeah, whatever makes you feel better."

Amy: "Well given your past and the pictures that were sent to me made you look guilty."

Ricky: "So you go and give yourself to the first guy you see!"

Amy: "It wasn't like that and you know it!"

Ricky: "Well then tell me what it was like?!'

Amy: "I was upset and drunk and he comforted me!"

Ricky: "Well maybe I will go get some comforting tonight!"

She hangs up on me and I punch a hole in my wall.

**Crazy chapter huh! Got lots more ideas to come. Please leave comments and feedback! We are inspired to write more when you leave comments! The more comments we get, the more time we put into our writing! Thank you and we love our readers and feedback! **


	15. Chapter 15 Shifting

**Chapter 15 – Shifting**

**Amy POV**

I'm balling and Jake is holding me "It's okay Ames everything is going to work out. Don't let him make you feel bad about yourself, you are not a slut. You just made a mistake. You are one of the most beautiful girls inside and out. If he can't see how truly amazing you are he doesn't deserve you. You will never be alone. I will always be here for you."

I look at Jake and he's looking at me so loving and concerned and I can't help but think "Maybe I'm meant to be with Jake." Just then he wipes the tear off my face and gives me the biggest bear hug.

Jake: "I have a phone call to make and I think you are going to want to hear this."

He dials a contact from his phone and puts it on speakerphone.

Mike: "Hey Jake wassup?"

Jake: "Why don't you tell me asshole?!"

Mike: "What the hell man?"

Jake: "I'm going to beat your ass, how the hell could you take advantage of Amy of all people, when she is drunk and broken hearted?!"

Mike: "So Amy is still assuming the worst about me?"

Jake: "Don't play games with me, what happened?!"

Mike: "We went to my room and started making out. She stopped and started crying saying she loved Ricky and I told her it was okay it was no big deal. She said she didn't want to be alone right now, I held her while she was crying and we both fell asleep. Nothing happened! You both should know me better than this and trust me more, I got to go bye!"

Amy: "OMG I shouldn't have told Ricky, Adrian was right."

Jake: "Either way he is an ass and doesn't deserve you."

Amy: " I've got to go talk to him."

Jake: "Don't you think he needs time to calm down."

Amy: "No, I don't want him thinking this any longer and bad mouthing me."

Jake: "Do you need me to go with you?"

Amy: "No, that would make things worse, but thank you."

I go to the restroom and wash my face and throw my hair in a messy bun, change my clothes. I still look like crap but, oh well. I get into my car and drive over to Ricky's house. I knock on the door and Ben answers it.

Amy: "Hey Ben, Is Ricky here?"

Ben: "Hey Amy, Yes he is in his room."

He lets me in and I walk to Ricky's room and knock on the door. He yells "Come in" I walk into his room.

Ricky: "What you have more secrets?"

Amy: "The baby is yours."

Ricky: "Oh yeah and how are you so sure?"

Amy: "Mike and I never slept together Jake and I called him and asked exactly what happened."

Ricky: "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Amy: "I did but he was offended because I accused him of taking advantage of me, and he didn't want to talk to me. But when Jake called he told him everything."

Ricky: "Maybe he just doesn't want to step up and be a man. I don't even understand how you could be pregnant with my baby, is this just a ploy to get me back?"

Amy: "He doesn't know even know I'm pregnant, but I'm sure he would be more of a man than you about it. A ploy to get you back, I broke up with you and you were the one trying to get me back this whole time."

Ricky: "Wow I wish I would have seen this side of you before, I really wasted my time and now possibly ruined my whole life! How the hell could you have gotten pregnant we used condoms and you were on the pill? This is probably just a plan to trap me, so I wouldn't leave for college next year."

Amy: "We don't need you in our lives. Don't ever contact me! We never happened!"

I run out of there before I break down as I close the door to his house and get into my car I start to bawl my eyes out. I sit in the car to calm down for a while before driving home.

**Ricky POV**

Ben storms into my room and shouts, "Before you destroy any more walls, let's talk."

Ricky: "Don't start Ben."

Ben: "I'm sorry brother. You were a little too harsh to her."

Ricky: "Really because I think I went a little easy on her."

Ben: "You do realize that what you said made sure that it is completely over between you and her."

Ricky: "It's never going to be over now, she's having my kid."

Ben: "That doesn't mean anything."

Ricky: "I'm not going to be one of those jerks that don't take care of my kid."

Ben: "Yeah, but you and she don't have to be together for you both to take care of the baby."

Ricky: "True that."

Ben: "I thought you loved her?"

Ricky: "Yeah I thought she was someone completely different."

Ben: "You are being a little hard on her, everyone makes mistakes."

Ricky: "Whose side are you on?"

Ben: "Of course, I'm always on your side. I just know how you feel about her. She seemed pretty sincere. Why exactly are you so angry at her?"

Ricky: "I thought she had sex with someone else after what we shared and she ran right into someone else's arms and didn't tell me about it."

Ben: "How is it any different than what you did? You guys got in a fight, and you and Zoe were all over each other."

Ricky: "We didn't have sex or almost have sex."

Ben: "She was drunk and you weren't She thought you were going to sleep with Zoe from the way the pictures looked and you don't have the best track record."

Ricky: "That was my past."

Ben: "From the pictures it looked like it was present and you have to admit that. You guys were all over each other. From the picture it looked like you guys needed to get a room."

Ricky: "So you are on her side then?"

Ben: "No, I just don't think you are seeing things clear right now."

Ricky: "Well what do you think will help me see things more clearly?"

Ben: "Take a step back, look at everything that happened from both sides. No matter what you know I have your back."

Ricky: "Okay, I would like to be alone right now."

Ben: "Sure."

**Amy POV**

Just got home and Adrian came over and I tell her everything that happened with Ricky.

Adrian: "What a jerk, you can do so much better. Don't let him talk to you like that Amy."

Amy: "Oh it's over for sure. I don't even want to see his face ever again."

Adrian: "I wouldn't either."

After Adrian leaves I run to the restroom and start to cry again, there is a knock at the door.

Jake: "Ames let me in!"

I open the door and run into his arms. He embraces me tightly.

Jake: "I promise everything is going to be okay."

I tell him everything that happened with Ricky.

Jake: "I'm going to kill that son of a b*tch!"

Amy: "No, don't leave me. Just hold me. I don't want to be alone."

Jake: "You know I would never leave you. You will never be alone as long as I'm here"

Amy: "I really thought he loved me, I'm so stupid! He actually thinks I did this on purpose!"

Jake: "I doubt he actually thinks that, he's just in shock."

I can actually feel my heart breaking in my chest. I keep thinking to myself "Why did I let myself fall for someone. Why do I have to love Ricky so much?" I can feel the numbness in my veins and I'm finding it so hard to breath.

We go to my room and I cry myself to sleep in Jake's arms.

**Ricky POV**

After talking with Ben I go to my room and keep replaying everything that has happened the last few weeks in my head. I hear the garage door open that means dad is home. I should talk to him before he finds out from someone else. I go to my dad's study and take a seat.

Ricky: "Dad I have something to tell you. First I want to say how sorry I am."

Leo: "Spit it out son."

Ricky: "Don't kill me, I love you."

Leo: "Now you're making me nervous, please just say it. Did you get fired already?"

Ricky: "No dad, Amy's pregnant."

Leo: "I need to sit down. How is Amy doing? Is everything okay?"

Ricky: "I'm not sure dad, she broke up with me."

Leo: "What did you do?"

Ricky: "First I was very flirty with a girl when she out of town and someone sent her photos. Then she broke up with me. When she confronted me about the baby I accused her of lying and wanting to trap me. Because she was supposed to be on the pill and we used condoms."

Saying this out loud to my dad makes me so ashamed and I get teary eyed.

Leo: "I thought you were done playing games and you really loved this girl. You need to take responsibility, you both did this together. You need to do the right thing. I know you know what that is. Trap you? You work at your daddy's butcher shop what do you have to offer her that would make her put her future at risk? "

Ricky: "When you put it like that, I feel pretty stupid. What I meant is that we have a lot to offer."

My dad starts to laugh and says "Son, I have a lot to offer, you and your brother don't have anything yet"

Ricky: "I get it dad."

Leo: "It may take some time to make things right with Amy but you might want to think about getting married."

Ricky: "Dad, I'm too young to get married, I love Amy but we aren't ready."

Leo: "Well you may not be ready but you had sex. That was adult decision and now you have a baby coming whether you are ready or not. Your only option is to get ready."

Ricky: "I understand. I'm going to go call Amy."

Leo: "Don't you ever worry. I will love you no matter what."

Ricky: "Thanks dad, I love you too. Sorry I let you down."

I go to my room and try to call Amy. Instead Jake answers her phone.

Jake: "What do you want?"

Ricky: "I want to talk to Amy."

Jake: " You've done enough, she cried herself to sleep. Don't call over here again."

Ricky: "Let me talk to Amy."

Jake: "I'm warning you, stay the hell away from her."

After Jake hung up on me I decide I'm tired and will try to call or text her tomorrow. When I wake up in the morning I shower and get dressed and text Amy.

Ricky: "We need to talk."

Amy: "You have said enough."

Ricky: "I'll be there in a little bit."

**Amy POV**

Jake is still holding me when I wake up. I ask "I thought you worked today?" He replies "I called in, I thought you needed me."

I think to myself "I wish I would have given Jake a chance instead of breaking up with him." I didn't even bother opening Ricky's next text because I'm so upset.

There's a knock on my bedroom door and I say come in because I think it's my mom. Ricky comes in.

Ricky: "What the hell is going on?"

Jake: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ricky: "What are you doing in my girlfriend's bed?"

Amy: "I'm not your girlfriend anymore and it's none of your business. What do you want Ricky?!"

Ricky: "I wanted to talk."

Amy: "So talk?"

Ricky: "I would like to talk in private."

I turn to Jake, give us a minute please.

Jake: "Okay Ames."

Once he leaves

Ricky: "So you are with Jake now?"

Amy: "What do you want Ricky?"

Ricky: "Would you please answer me?"

Amy: "No, he was just there for me like he always is. Again, what do you want?"

Ricky: "I was out of line, I'm really sorry. Everything took me by surprise and I wasn't expecting it."

Amy: "And you think I was, oh wait that's right you do think that?!"

Ricky: "I was wrong, I love you. But you have to admit it is kind of sketchy."

Amy: "Get out!"

Ricky: "I'm sorry Amy."

Amy: "No you're not, especially with what you just said."

Ricky: "Ames, Please."

Amy: "No, just leave. We are done Ricky."

Ricky: "I love you." He says teary eyed.

Amy: "No you don't. Obviously you don't know me well enough to love me."

Ricky: "Yes, I do love you."

Amy: "Ricky I need my space."

Ricky: "What? You need space with Jake?"

Amy: "You know he has never let me down and he would never accuse me of what you did."

Ricky: "Well if he is so perfect why have you been wasting all this time with me?"

Amy: "I've been wondering that myself. Would you just leave? I need to be alone right now."

He leaves and walks out. As soon as he leaves Jake comes in my room and gives me his shoulder to cry on.

**Tough chapter for us Ramy lovers , hopefully we can get some Jamy lovers jk lol PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK... WE DO APPRECIATE AND LOVE OUR READERS AND THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK YOU LEAVE. We have more ideas coming up! It's a bumpy ride but hopefully you guys will be happy!**


	16. Chapter 16 Mr Nice Guy

**Chapter 16 – Mr. Nice Guy**

**Amy POV**

We still have a couple days until Christmas break is over. I'm here at Grace's house hanging out. I accidentally left my cell phone at home. Madison keeps calling Grace begging us to go to her party tonight. Once she is off the phone, Grace looks over at me and says,

Grace: "We should go it could be fun?"

Amy: "I would feel weird going."

Grace: "I want you there, please Amy?"

Amy: "Alright, I just feel weird being pregnant at a party."

Grace: "So what, nobody can tell!"

Amy: "Okay fine!"

We both get dressed up in some revealing clothes.

Amy: "I feel like a slut."

Grace says laughing: "You are a slut!"

Amy: "You suck!" I laugh.

We finish getting ready and leave to go to the party.

**Ricky POV**

I just got home from the batting cages and I take a quick shower. After, I was going to try to call Amy tonight and see if she would want to meet and talk about stuff. Ben comes into my room.

Ben: "Come on bro, we are going to a party at Madison's."

Ricky: "I just feel like trying to talk to Amy again tonight and I doubt she will feel like meeting at a party."

Ben: "Madison said Grace and Amy were going."

That pisses me off but I decide to just talk to her there at the party. We leave and go to the party.

**Amy POV**

Grace and I are sitting on the couch and there are a couple guys here with us just talking. One of the guys I don't know says "You look hot tonight" I say "Thank you". I see Ricky walking towards me and I roll my eyes.

Amy: "This isn't the time or the place."

Ricky: "Please let's talk somewhere private"

Amy: "Haven't you said enough"

Ricky: "Fine if you want the whole world to know that you are…" Before he can finish his sentence I get up quickly and say "Shut up! Let's talk outside real quick." Once we are outside we talk.

Ricky: "You are pregnant and you know there is drinking and smoking here. You shouldn't be here"

Amy: "Well I'm not doing that and you're not my father or anything else to me."

Ricky: "No, but you are having my baby."

Amy: "I'm having our baby, just as much mine as yours. I can do whatever I want"

Ricky: " Aren't you cold with so little clothes on?"

Amy: "I feel fine, Okay dad are we done here?"

Ricky: "When is your next appointment, I would like to go with you?"

Amy: "What to make sure I really am pregnant and that this isn't some big plot to trap you?"

Ricky: "No I just want to do right by you and our baby"

Amy: "Don't worry about me. I guess you can go to the ultrasound. I'll text you the appointment and the Doctor's address"

Ricky: "We can go together"

Amy: "No, you can meet me there"

Ricky: "It would be better if we were together and we love each other, we can work this out"

Amy: "You don't even know me, I thought I knew you but I'm done sticking up for you and seeing the best in you"

Ricky: "You are just upset right now, we will talk later"

Amy: "Some things you say Ricky, you can't take back. Have fun tonight."

Ricky: "I won't!"

**Ben POV**

I'm just relaxing by the pool and I noticed that Adrian's had a few to many drinks. I continue to talk with Henry and Alice. A few minutes later I see Adrian slip and fall into the pool and she must have hit her head because she isn't swimming and there is blood. I dive into the pool and get her out. I began to give her mouth to mouth.

I yell "breath!"

She starts choking and spitting up the water as the paramedics arrive. Just at the moment she looks up at me looking so innocent and so helpless, but yet so beautiful.

I tell the paramedics that I'll go with them when they take her to the hospital. She grabs my hand and sincerely says "Thank you Ben." On the way over I tell Adrian I will call her parents, and then I realize that my cell phone is wet because I jumped in with it.

Adrian: "That's okay, thank you for being here."

Ben: "Of course."

We get to the hospital and we are waiting for the doctor to come in.

Adrian: "With what happened tonight I realized that I've been wasting my time with all the wrong guys."

Ben: "Well maybe you should try a nice guy, because you deserve one." I chuckle a little

Adrian: "You're too nice Ben."

Ben: "Yeah, I know nice guys finish last and that's why I never get the girl."

Adrian: "Trust me a guy like you won't end up alone."

Ben: "Thank you. Who's being to kind now?"

Adrian: "Well you did save my life."

After they ran test and checked everything out. The doctor comes back in and says everything is fine.

Ben: "I'll call my driver and have him pick us up. We can stop and get you something to eat."

Adrian: "Are you sure? You've already done so much."

Ben: "Yes I'm sure, I'm hungry to you know."

Adrian: "How about Poppy's tacos, I love that place?"

Ben: "Poppy's tacos it is."

At the end of the night I drop her off and walk her to the door. She gives me a hug and I think wow we can be friends. She grabs me and kisses me. All I can think is this is Ricky's Ex and then that fades and I'm like oh wow.

Ben: "Not that I'm complaining but what that was for?"

Adrian: "I guess I just see you totally different. You're my hero" She says flirtatiously

I start to blush.

Ben: "Maybe we can hang out soon if you would like?"

Adrian: "I'd love to go out on a date with you Ben!"

Ben: "Anywhere you want go. Just let me know when?"

Adrian: "Tomorrow and you choose."

Ben: "Can't wait, Goodnight."

**Ricky POV**

After the horrible party of just watching Amy hang out with friends and guys all night I decide to go home and watch TV. There is a knock on my door.

Ricky: "Come in."

Ben comes in "I got to talk to you like now brother"

Ricky: "So Mr. Hero, I heard what happened."

Ben: "Adrian kissed me. Wow that just popped right out."

Ben: "I like her."

Ricky: "Well if this is what you want, it doesn't bother me. Just be careful, this Adrian we are talking about."

Ben: "Thanks."

Ricky: "Make sure you take things slow."

Ben: "Okay, I will."

Ben: "We have a date tomorrow."

Ricky: "Okay just remember to be careful and ALWAYS use protection, double wrap it brother."

Ben starts laughing and leaves to go to his room. I call Adrian to talk about this.

Adrian: "Hello Ricky, I take it Ben told you."

Ricky: "You better not be messing with my brother to try to hurt me or get me jealous because it wouldn't work. Please don't hurt Ben."

Adrian: "Wow, you don't give him enough credit. This has nothing to do with you. Goodbye Ricky."

**Adrian POV**

I just finished getting ready for our date. I'm wearing AE pure dark indigo skinny jeans, Bebe twist halter peplum silk top in red and studded Suedette ankle boots. Then I hear the doorbell ring, I open the door. It's Ben with a big bouquet of red roses.

Adrian: "Thank you they are beautiful, who knew you were such a gentleman."

Ben: "You're welcome, you look beautiful tonight."

I start blush just a bit, because I'm not used to someone being so sweet. I think he notices, but just smiles without saying anything.

She puts the flowers in a vase on the table.

Adrian: "Where are we going tonight?"

Ben: "I thought it would fun to go to the carnival."

Adrian: I think to myself wow a guy that doesn't want to just get into my pants. "That sounds really fun."

We go to get into his car and he quickly opens my door for me.

Adrian: "Thank you." I think to myself wow he actually treats me like a lady and not a piece of ass.

Ben: "I know that I probably said this, but you look wow!" He gasps as he says it.

Adrian: "You look pretty hot yourself." I think to myself I need to stop smiling, I feel like Grace right now. I've never been giddy before."

He starts driving and he grabs my hand and I can't help but smile again. We get to the carnival and he says "wait right there." He runs around and opens my door. I say "Thank you" and I giggle.

We go on rides and then we eat. Ben has been the perfect gentleman and he pays for everything. We start playing some games together. We are laughing and having so much fun.

Adrian: "Aww Benny thank you for letting me win."

He says with a smile "Anytime beautiful."

Adrian: "I'm going to the restroom real quick, I drank too much soda."

Ben: "I will walk you to the restroom."

Adrian: "Okay now you're spoiling me."

Ben: "Get used to it."

**Ben POV**

As she is in the restroom I run to the booth where she was eyeing a huge teddy bear. I tell the guy I will give him $50 bucks for the bear without playing the game. I take the bear and run back to the restroom and wait for Adrian.

**Adrian POV**

Coming out of the restroom and all I see is the giant teddy I was looking at earlier.

Adrian: "Ben, are you there somewhere?"

Ben: "Yes, but this bear looked awfully lonely, like it needed a friend."

Adrian: "How did you know I wanted this bear?"

Ben: "I saw you look at it."

Adrian: "Thank you so much. This is by far the best date I've ever been on."

**Adrian POV**

I set my bear on the bench near us. I grab him and kiss him, my stomach is doing flip flops and it never does this.

Ben: "Wow"

Adrian: "Yeah I know right."

Ben: "Do you want to go to the Dairy Shack and get some ice cream?"

Adrian: "Sure that sounds great."

**Ben POV**

We go enjoy ice cream together. At the end of the night I go to drop her off and I walk her to her door. I ask "Can we do this again soon?" Without answering she jumps in my arms and passionately kisses me. I say "I will take that as a yes" She laughs and says "Of course and thank you again for everything". I reply, "No thank you."

**Adrian POV**

After I close the door I lean up against the door and think I need to make sure we take our time with everything because I don't want to ruin this. I wonder when he is going to call me. My mind just keeps on going "I have been chasing after the wrong brother all these years." I get a text from Grace saying "Amy and I are having a sleep over, why don't you come."

To Grace from Adrian: "I'll be over in just a bit." I think to myself that I'm glad Amy and I became friends after our whole argument in the beginning of the year.

**Grace POV**

We are in the living room talking about girl stuff/aka boys with music playing. Adrian finally gets here.

Amy and I both at the same: "Give us details!?"

Adrian: laughs "How are you guys doing?"

Adrian: "It was amazing, seriously the best date of my life. He is so sweet!"

Amy: "Aww"

Grace: "Is he a good kisser?"

Adrian: "Yes and he opened car doors for me, paid for everything. He also won me a huge teddy bear!"

Grace: "That's cute!"

Amy: "I'm so happy for you"

Grace: "Guys do that stuff still? I've been dating the wrong guys."

Adrian: "Stay away from Ben!"

We all laugh, just then Adrian's phone rings and she giggles. Amy whispers "I think someone is falling hard."

**Adrian POV**

Adrian: "Hey Ben"

Ben: "I know you're supposed wait like 3 days after the first date to call but I just wanted to tell you I had an amazing time and I can't wait to spend more time with you."

Adrian: "I had an amazing time too and I can't wait to see you again! I know this is going to sound crazy but my parents are out of town and I would love to make you dinner tomorrow night."

Ben: "You don't have to cook for me. I would love to take you to dinner."

Adrian: "No I want to and I love to cook."

Ben: "I will be there, do you want me rent some movies?"

Adrian: "Yes, that would be awesome."

Ben: "What kind of movies do you like?"

Adrian: "I like a little bit of everything, you pick."

Ben: "Am I going too graded on my movie selection?"

I just laugh

Ben: "Goodnight beautiful"

Adrian: "Goodnight sexy"

Grace and Amy are chuckling and saying "Oooohhh sexy!" I throw a pillow at them and say, "Shut up"

Grace: "You are kind of giddy and I've never seen you like this before."

Adrian: "Yeah, I noticed that too. Ben is special though."

We spend the rest of the night having lots of fun, watching movies, and talking all night.

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! WE APPRECIATE IT! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT BEN AND ADRIAN?


	17. Chapter 17 Choices

**Chapter 17- Choices**

**Amy POV**

Today is New Year's Eve. Ricky and I haven't spoken since the ultrasound. Jake has been amazing, making sure that I'm okay and he took me to my other doctor's appointment. I found out I got pregnant the first time Ricky and I had sex and I'm currently 7 weeks. My parents handled it way better than I expected. My dad sold his furniture store. Ashley and him are moving over here. I can't believe he actually broke up with his girlfriend to move over here and help me. I guess my dad is pretty awesome after all.

Jake and I are at the mall picking up something for my mom. We are laughing and having a great time. When I'm with Jake I don't feel that numbness, like a big part of me is missing. I can laugh and have a good time. Just before we are about to leave we go get ice cream at the food court.

I guess I have some ice cream on my lip and Jake wipes it away. Just the way he is looking at me makes me feel good. Before I know it he leans in and kisses me and I get swept up in the moment. After the kiss we go home. I'm thinking to myself it is really nice to have someone here for me and I will always love Jake. Maybe I can fall in love with him. As we walk toward the door I grab him and kiss him.

Jake: "Wow, you have never kissed me like that before."

I let out a nervous laugh. "You deserve to be kissed like that."

Jake: "I don't want to go, but I have to go to work."

Amy: "Have a good day and see you when you get home."

Jake: "See you when I get home."

He leans in and gives me a hug and kisses me gently. When I go inside I receive a text message.

To Amy from Ricky: "This is killing me Amy, I need to see you. We need to talk."

To Ricky from Amy: "I'm busy tonight."

To Amy from Ricky: "Please let me know when you can talk."

To Ricky from Amy: "Okay"

**Ben POV**

We just pulled up to Adrian's house we went out for lunch. I lean in to give her a kiss when I see Amy and Jake kissing; I stop dead in my tracks.

Ben: "How long has this been going on?"

Adrian: "What are you talking about?"

Ben: "Look at them two going at it."

She looks and her mouth drops "Way to go Amy!"

Ben: "Whatever, Oh Ricky is going to be so pissed."

Adrian: "It's none of his business; it's not your place to say anything."

Ben: "He's my brother, they just broke up and she is having his baby."

Adrian: "That doesn't mean he owns her, he had a chance to get back with her. She said sorry and she loved him and he just insulted her. Let her be happy, she will tell Ricky if they get serious."

Ben: "I have to tell him."

Adrian: "Okay Ben how about we make a deal, I will talk to Amy about telling him because it should come from her. Give her a little time, if she doesn't tell him then you can tell him."

Ben: "Fine, I don't know how I can keep this from him."

Adrian: "You can do it Benny."

**Ricky POV**

I'm here at the house contemplating going to see Amy even though she is blowing me off. I figure her body guard should be at work. I go into Ben's room to see what's up.

Ricky: "Where you going bro?"

Ben: "To see Adrian"

Ricky: "I'm gonna go talk to Amy again, she keeps blowing me off. I figure I should just show up."

Ben: "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Ricky: "Yeah, why not?"

Ben: "Why don't we go somewhere bro?"

Ricky: "Yeah, after we see Amy."

Ben: "Are you sure?"

Ricky: "What the hell is going on? I know you know something so spill it?"

Ben: "We'll go and you should really talk to Amy about it."

**Amy POV**

These past weeks Jake and I spend most of our time together. Whenever he isn't working that is. We watch movies, laugh and talk for hours. It is the evening now and I'm waiting for Jake to get off work.

I get a text from Jake and I smile when I see his name

To Amy: "I'm just picking up some hot wings and pizza for us and I will be there in a bit."

To Jake: "You spoil me! Thank you."

He gets here with the food and we eat together. Afterwards we go outside and sit on top of his car watching the stars. This was one of our favorite things to do when we were younger. This was different than before; there is an attraction here that I have been pushing away for so long.

Jake: "I don't want to push this but I kind of want to know what we are doing here?"

Amy: "Falling in love, I thought?"

Jake: " I've always been in love with you Ames."

Amy: "To be completely honest I had feelings for you back in grade school, after our first kiss, but you started dating Alex. So I just pushed all my feelings aside."

Jake: "I was just trying to get your attention, Alex meant nothing."

I lean in to kiss him and we start making out on top of Jake's car and my hormones are crazy right now, so I bet it looks like we are about to tear each other's clothes off.

**Ricky POV**

Ben is driving and as we pull up to Amy's house I see them together and it looks like they are about to do it. I yell "What the hell! Is this what you didn't tell me?"

Ben: "Damn, I thought he would be at work."

Ricky: "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me this. You are my brother, how could you not say something? I know Adrian is good in bed but shit!"

Ben: "We should just leave."

Ricky: "F*ck that!"

I get out of the car and Ben follows and grabs my arm "Don't do anything stupid!" I walk over to them.

Ricky: "I see why you have been too busy to talk to me? You know the father of your baby and all?!"

Amy: "I was going to tell you."

Ricky: "Yeah, well how long has it been going on?

Jake: "She doesn't owe you anything."

Ricky: "Stay out of it! So it's funny how you act with your so called brother? You make me sick!"

Amy: "What I do is none of your business anymore. We have been broken up for a while."

Ricky: "We are having a baby together."

Amy: "So what, I don't deserve to be happy?"

Ricky: "I wasn't saying that at all. You know what forget it."

Amy: "Oh so first you have so much to talk about and now you have nothing to say."

Ricky: "So a few weeks ago it was Mike, then you wanted me back, Now it's Jake, Mike's so called best friend. Who's your next victim? So much for a nice girl Amy, you are no different than all the rest of girls dated."

I start to walk away and Jake says "You aren't going anywhere!" I turn around and he is now off of the car standing in front of me. I yell "bring it on b*tch!" Jake lands a right hook and we start brawling. Amy starts yelling "Stop it!" Adrian and her dad must have heard the yelling and came over to stop the fight along with Ben. We both are bruised and bloody.

**Amy POV**

Jake and I go inside and I get him some ice and start to clean out his wounds. I feel horrible because I didn't want them to fight over me. I think to myself _"I hope Ricky is okay." _

Amy: "Thank you for sticking up for me, don't do that though. I don't want you guys fighting, one of you could have really gotten hurt."

Jake: "Aww you are worried about me, how sweet. I can handle myself Ames."

Amy: "I know Jakey, I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to go to sleep."

I give him a kiss on the forehead and he says "Goodnight, sweet dreams." I go to my room and get into my pajamas and lie in bed and try to go to sleep but I keep tossing and turning. I can't stop wondering how Ricky is doing. I get out my cell phone and text him.

To Ricky: "Just want to make sure you are okay?"

I wait 10 minutes and he hasn't responded so I text Ben.

To Ben: "Sorry to bother you, I was just worried about Ricky. Is he okay?

**Ben POV**

I'm here and Ricky is venting to me about how upset he is that Jake and her are together, he feels betrayed. Amy texted him and he ignored her and now she text me.

Ben: "Bro what do I say to her? I don't want to ignore her"

Ricky: "Just tell her I'm fine and nothing else."

I get out my phone to text her back.

To Amy: "I'm with him, he is fine."

To Ben: Thank you Ben, you are a good friend."

To Amy: "YW"

I look over at Ricky and say "Well she is obviously still thinking about you."

Ricky: "She is dating Jake and they are living together, what the hell am I supposed to think? You saw them all over each other!"

Ben: "She is probably hurt and confused; she still has feelings for you. Maybe you guys should talk without the yelling and name calling."

Ricky: "Did you not see them all over each other? How can I stay calm?"

Ben: "Well calm down before you try to talk again."

Ricky: "I'm done talking, I'm going to bed."

**Please leave comments and feedback so we know what you are thinking. We love to hear your ideas and thoughts. The last chapter didn't get many comments so we hope none of you are upset about Adrian and Ben, we thought they were cute. HOPE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. **


	18. Chapter 18 Torn

**Chapter 18 – Torn**

**Ricky POV**

_Dreaming_

_"We are in Amy's car and she is driving us somewhere, it is a surprise so she insisted on making me wear a blind fold._

_Ricky: "Babe, I feel like an idiot with this blind fold on."_

_Amy: "You look adorable and please, please keep it on." _

_We get to our destination and Amy says you can take off your blind fold now. I open my eyes and see a Dodger's cap and a Kemp jersey on the dashboard and I look around and realize we are at Dodger's Stadium. My mouth drops and I say "No way, you're the best girlfriend ever!" She says "Happy Birthday baby!" I lean over and give her a kiss and say, "Thank you so much!" She gives me the tickets and says "I hope these seats are okay?" I say "Are you kidding, they are amazing. You shouldn't have spent that kind of money on me. " She says "Don't worry, you are worth it." _

_We get out of the car and we walk together holding hands, once we are in the stadium we stop to get drinks and snacks. When it is time to pay Amy reaches into her purse and I say "I got this, you have spoiled me enough." She says "But you are the birthday boy" I hand the worker the money before she can pay. _

_ We go to the seats and they are even better than I thought. We sit and watch the game, in the middle of the game Amy jumps out of her seat and starts cheering when Kemp hits a 3 run homer and I'm laughing and smiling thinking how lucky I am?" She turns around embarrassed and her face is red, "Hey I thought you were a dodgers fan, why aren't you out of your seat?" I reply "I was enjoying the view" she laughs and gives me a kiss. After our kiss I look into her beautiful eyes and say "I love you Ames," and she says, "I love you too" _

_During the 7__th__ inning stretch Amy has to go to the bathroom and I go with her, while waiting I buy her a matching Kemp Jersey. She comes out and says "Aww you didn't have to do that" I say "I wanted to, this has been the best birthday ever!" She says "You deserve it." We both smile and once again our lips are locked, where they fit so perfectly. "_

I wake up and I'm instantly dragged back to reality. I think "How could things go from so right to so wrong". I had a rough night last night I go to the kitchen and get some orange juice. I slam the fridge door shut. Ben is sitting at the table eating his breakfast and says "What did the fridge do to you?" I give him a dirty look and sit down at the table.

Ben: "Come on you still can't be mad at me?"

Ricky: "You chose Adrian over me"

Ben: "It's not like that it wasn't my place to say anything."

Ricky: "Well how about next time you say something because I'm your brother."

Ben: "Deal, why are you so angry this morning?"

Ricky: "I was tossing and turning all night."

Ben: "Why?"

Ricky: "I had a very vivid dream."

Ben: "About what?"

I tell him my entire dream and he says "wow that's one heck of a dream."

Ricky: "The only thing is it wasn't just a dream, it was my favorite memory of us."

Ben: "Oh ouch."

Ricky: "You're telling me."

**Amy POV**

The next morning I wake in tears after spending the whole night dreaming about Ricky. I stay in bed and start to think about the choices I've made and how the heck I got here. There is a knock on my door and Jake comes in. "I just wanted to say I'm leaving for work and I wanted to see how you are feeling?" I reply "I'm still feeling sick; I'm just going to stay in bed today"

Jake: "I will come home on my lunch to check on you"

He kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I think to myself, "_Why does he have to be so good to me?_" I stay in bed just thinking about stuff, It is about lunch time now.

The door is open to my room and Adrian comes in and says "Jake asked me to check on you before Ben and I head out to the movies"

Adrian: "He said you aren't feeling well, what is wrong?"

Amy: "What isn't wrong?" I start to cry and Adrian comes and sits on my bed to talk

Amy: "I love Ricky, I still love him, and I'm so in love with him. I can't stop thinking about him, night and day. I'm even dreaming about him. Here I am dating a great guy and I'm still dreaming about Ricky. It was my dream wedding and as I'm walking down the aisle I don't know who the groom is and suddenly I look up and it's Ricky smiling back at me, my heart races and I get butterflies and I'm so happy that it's him… I'm trying to make myself fall in love with Jake but I can't. Every time we kiss I'm thinking about Ricky. Adrian, what am I going to do?!"

Adrian: "Calm down, you are hysterical. That can't be good for the baby. You need to be honest with Jake. It's not fair to you guys."

Amy: "I can't lose Jake too"

Adrian: " I understand"

**Ben POV**

I'm standing outside Amy's bedroom waiting for Adrian and I decide I can't keep everything from Ricky anymore. I go downstairs and call him.

Ricky: "What?"

Ben: "I don't want to keep anything else from you, I just overheard Amy and Adrian talking, I don't think she knows I was here. She is crying hysterically, I don't think I've ever seen a girl this broken hearted before.

Ricky: "What did Jake and her break up too?"

Ben: "No bro, she's still in love with you. She even said every time she kisses him she is thinking of you."

Ricky: "Don't you think she has gone too far this time?"

Ben: "Yeah I do, but I also saw how much she really loves you and no woman has loved you like this before. You guys have both done some messed up things over this past month or so. Maybe you guys should start over?"

Ricky: "I would love to, but she is with Jake and I have been trying and I'm not trying anymore."

I hear a knock on Ricky's door and he says ""I've got to go"

Ben: "Don't do this Ricky"

Ricky: "Do what?"

Ben: "You don't think I know your booty call knocks"

I see Adrian from the corner of my eye and I say "I love you dad bye"

Ricky starts laughing and says "Bye son"

Ben: "You ready to go babe?"

Adrian: "Don't babe me. You were on the phone with Ricky?"

Ben: "I can't hide things from him anymore."

Adrian: "Well I'm trying to protect Amy. She is at a breaking point right now."

Ben: "She isn't only one hurting. I'm trying to protect my brother. He has been trying to make things right for a long time now."

Adrian: "How about we just call it a day before I say something I don't mean. One other thing is that he tried to make things right after breaking her down. "

Ben: "Okay enough, let's not let their fighting effect our relationship.

Adrian: "I'm going to spend the day with Amy. You can do whatever you want."

Ben: "I want to spend the day with you."

Adrian: "Why to do Ricky's dirty work?"

Ben: "That's not fair"

Adrian: "You are my boyfriend and I need to be able to trust you."

Ben: "Come on, you know you can trust me"

Adrian turns away and walks upstairs to go to Amy's room. I decide to let her cool off and I'm about to leave as I walk out Jake walks in.

**Amy POV**

We are just sitting here quietly and there is a knock on the door. Adrian says "Go home Ben" Jake opens the door and I say "Hey Jake" Adrian stands up and says I need to use the restroom and I'll be back.

Jake: "I brought some soup and crackers since you aren't feeling well."

Amy: "Thank you so much." I think to myself "_Why does he have to be so perfect_?"

Jake: "Are you okay, you look like you have been crying?"

I jump in his arms and start to kiss him passionately; he pulls away and says "What is going on with you?" I pull him closer and start kissing him passionately again and my thoughts are all over the place. This time he doesn't pull away. With his lips next to mine breathless I whisper "I love you, Ricky"

Jake immediately pulls away and I wake up from this daze. I say "What is wrong?"

Jake: "You just said I love you Ricky"

Amy: "No, no way I said Jake"

Jake: "So I take you are thinking about him when you are with me?"

Amy: "Jake, it's not what you think. I love you and I can't lose you too."

Jake: "You are just not in love with me. You are still in love with him."

Amy: "I don't want to be. I'm trying."

Jake: "Before this goes any further, who do you want to be with?"

Amy: "I would never hurt you Jake."

Jake: "You already have with that answer."

Amy: "Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake: "I am too."

Amy: "Jake, I can't lose you!"

Jake: "You would never lose me, I'll always be here as a friend."

He kisses me on the cheek and turns to walk away, I say "Jake" and he turns around and I can see tears in his eyes. I go up and hug him for a couple minutes and then he leaves to go back to work. Adrian comes out of my bathroom and says, "Wow I can't believe how nice he is."

Amy: " I've got to go talk to Ricky and tell him how I feel."

Adrian: "I'll go with you, because I need to make up with my Benny. We had our first fight. Girl, you need to clean up first because you're a wreck."

I start to laugh then I get up and clean myself up. After I'm finished we drive over to Ricky's.

**Ricky POV***

After Ben leaves I invite Karlee over to hang out, a fun and sexy girl I have hooked up with in the past. She gets here and we go to my room and she says, " I've missed hanging out with you Ricky". I kiss her and start to take off her dress. I lay her in my bed and as we are making out half naked I realize there is a problem and she realizes it too. She says "I've never known you to have this problem before," I jump out of bed and throw my clothes on and say "I think you should leave".

Karlee: "I never back away from a challenge."

Ricky: "I'm not in the mood."

Karlee: "Oookay…"

About 5 minutes later there is a knock on my door. I say "I told you I'm not in the mood!" I hear Amy's voice say "I'm sorry to bother you."

Ricky: "Come in, I thought you were someone else."

Amy: "Who did you think I was?"

Ricky: "Don't even go there. What do you want Amy?"

Amy: "I know that I have hurt you, please hear me out before you respond."

Ricky: "I'm doing fine, but yeah I'll hear you out."

Amy: "I broke up with Jake. I should have never done that. I am so truly sorry, the truth is I didn't want to be alone and he was a shoulder for me to cry on. It seemed like you hated me by what you said to me. Every time I have kissed him I have thought about you."

Ricky: "So why did you break up with him?"

Amy: "Because it's you, I've only ever been in love with you."

Ricky: "So Jake never told you he loved you?"

Amy: "Yes he did but I've never been in love with him."

Ricky: "Did you have sex with him?"

Amy: "Of course not Ricky."

Ricky: "So what do you want from me Amy?"

Amy: "I want you, us, a second chance."

Ricky: "I don't know Amy, give me time."

Amy: "I understand."

She walks up and hugs me, kisses me passionately and says "I'm not going anywhere. I will be waiting for you." After Amy leaves I think "_The good news is Mini me isn't broken after all, the bad news is only Amy can awaken him. What the hell is wrong with me?" _


	19. Chapter 19 Friends

**Chapter 19 –Friends**

**Amy POV**

It's Friday night and it has been two days since I talked to Ricky, My heart is aching. He hasn't called, texted, emailed or anything. I feel numb and so empty inside, I just want to feel him and his love again. I'm here just listening to music to because it usually helps with the pain but today nothing seems to be helping. There is a knock on my door and I say, "Come in."

Adrian walks in and says "Don't look so disappointed to see me." I say, "I was just hoping it was Ricky"

Adrian: "I know, I could tell. Get up and get showered, do your hair and make-up we are going out tonight."

Amy: "Thanks, I just feel like staying in."

Adrian: "Too bad, you are going."

Amy: "Then I'll go like this."

Adrian: "Get up and get ready, you will feel better."

Amy: "Fine, I guess you don't take no for answer."

** Ricky POV **

Just got home from hanging out with some friends, Ben walks into the kitchen and says "Don't eat something now; we are going to go out to dinner tonight."

Ricky: "I'm not really in the mood"

Ben: "It'll be fun"

Ricky: "I can't believe you are actually going to spend a night away from Adrian."

Ben: "Just get ready."

After I get ready we leave to go the restaurant. Once we arrive at the pizza parlor, I see Adrian and Amy sitting at a table and I say to Ben "What are you trying to pull brother?"

Ben: "I'm not pulling anything; Adrian must have invited her not knowing you were going to be here."

As we get closer to the table, Amy looks stunning and the red dress she is wearing is fits her perfectly, showing off her now curvier body. I hope she doesn't notice that I have stared longer than I should have. Once we get to the table I sit next to Amy and she smells amazing.

Amy: "Hey, I'm glad you came".

Ricky: "Me too."

Amy: "So what have you been up to?"

Ricky: "Not much."

The waitress comes to take our order and she is a very pretty blonde. She keeps smiling and batting her eyes at me. After she brings out our pizza, when she hands me my plate, there is a paper with her name and number on it.

Adrian: "Wow, how desperate are you?"

I take the paper and hand it back to her because I don't want to humiliate Amy in front of everyone. We are finally getting to a good place and I would like to keep it that way. All four of us spend the rest of our dinner laughing and talking. After dinner we are walking the girls to Adrian's car. Ben says "We should do this again sometime, it was fun."

Ricky: "Yeah it was."

Amy leans in and gives me a hug and says, "We should hang out more often."

Ricky: "I'd like that, we should be friends."

**Amy POV **

On the drive home the word "friends" keeps ringing my ear. I feel so disappointed and I'm fighting the urge to cry. Adrian says "I know what you are thinking, tonight went great so don't give up."

Amy: "Yeah great, we're friends."

Adrian: "You know what you should do, invite him over to watch movies tomorrow night. So it's friendly and cozy."

Amy: "I doubt he will come."

Adrian: "Hand me your phone"

To Ricky: "Hey friend, I rented some new movies you want to watch some tomorrow night?"

To Amy: "Sure, See you at 8:00"

Adrian: "Well he will see you at 8 tomorrow night."

Amy: "No way, should I try to seduce him?"

Adrian: "Hell yes! Wear something sexy and make a dessert for you guys to share."

We get home and I go to sleep happy and excited about tomorrow. Then I fall asleep and dream about him, just like I do every night.

The next evening I'm staring in my closet trying to figure out what to wear and I decide to wear my black "Victoria's Secret fit-and-flare halter dress." It has a good amount of cleavage and fits nicely with some red stilettos. Jake and my mom aren't home so hopefully this should be fun and romantic, I want him so bad in every way.

Ricky POV

I just got to Amy's house, I knock on the door and she answers it. She looks so sexy and I don't know how I'm going to control myself. I can't stop starring at her. She finally says, "Are you going to come in?" I say "Yeah, sorry" I made us some popcorn and rented the new paranormal activity movie. I say, "Sounds great!" We sit on the couch and she sits really close to me. She turns off the lights and starts the movie before I know it she is hiding her face in my shoulder and holding on for dear life. She looks so sweet and cute. She says, "Sorry the girls told me this movie wasn't that scary, they are crazy." I laugh and say, "It is okay, I will protect you." She laughs and keeps her head on my shoulder. The scariest part of the movie comes on and she lets out a loud gasp and says, "Don't pause it I'm going to make us some hot fudge sundaes." I laugh and say "Sounds good."

When she comes back she walks in with a huge sundae and two spoons. We start to eat the sundae.

Ricky: "Did you rent this movie so we could be close?"

Amy: "Busted" She starts to blush and smiles.

She looks down briefly and as she looks up I meet her with a kiss. She slides on my lap and we start making out. She whispers in my ear " I've missed you". We continue to make out and she starts to straddle me, I jump up and say " I've missed you too. I'm just not ready for this yet, I got to leave"

Amy: "I understand, But I know when you kiss me you still feel it too."

Ricky: "Just give me time Amy."

Amy: "Okay."

Once I get home I go to my room and slam my door without realizing it. Ben comes in to check on me.

Ben: "So I take it things didn't go well with Amy?"

Ricky: "No they went to well."

Ben: "What's the problem then?"

Ricky: "One minute we are watching the movie as friends and the next minute we are making out and I wanted a lot more."

Ben: "I'm waiting to hear the problem?"

Ricky: "I'm not ready for this yet."

Ben: "Well what are you ready for?"

Ricky: "I don't know yet."

**Amy POV **

After Ricky leaves I call Adrian and tell her everything that happened and she says, "That just proves he feels the same way, he's just playing hard to get. We will talk more tomorrow because Ben and I are going to watch a movie. Hang in there." After her call I go to sleep.

The next day when I finally get out of bed I head to the kitchen. Jake is in the kitchen eating breakfast before he goes to work. I get some orange juice and sit next to him.

Amy: "Good Morning"

Jake: "Good Morning, I'm moving out tomorrow. I finally saved up enough money to put a deposit on an apartment near school."

Amy: "Jake, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to be alone."

Jake: "I'll be fine Ames, we will still be friends."

Amy: "You hardly talk to me."

Jake: "I just need time."

Amy: "Shit, what is it with everyone needing time?"

Jake: "It's for the best."

After he leaves my mom calls me from work and asks me to go to the store to buy some food. While driving to the store on a busy street I hear a loud noise and I pull over to the side. Dang it, my driver's side rear tire is flat. I can't change it myself so I call AAA and they say they will be here in over an hour. I call my dad and he is not answering. So I think about calling Jake and then I think he needs time to let go, I decide to call Ricky.

Amy: "I'm sorry to bother you, I know you want space. I have a flat tire and AAA said they won't be here for over an hour and I called my dad and he isn't answering. I can't change it myself because I'm pregnant."

Ricky: "Oh, Jake is too busy?"

Amy: "I didn't call him, but I can if you can't."

Ricky: "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Where are you at?

I tell him where I am and he says he will be here in 10 minutes. Ricky gets here he has water and a sandwich, he says, "I wanted to make sure you had food and water." I say "Thank you!"

We start to talk while he is changing the tire.

Ricky: "Sorry I freaked out yesterday, it really hurt me seeing you with Jake and I don't want to go through that again."

Amy: "That was a huge mistake and it will never happen again. He is moving out tomorrow."

Ricky: "Wow, I had no idea."

Amy: "Yeah, it is for the best."

Ricky: "Well I'm not really sorry, that would make things easier."

Amy: "How have you been? I know we have talked, but we haven't really talked."

Ricky: "It's been hard, really hard."

Amy: "I'm so sorry for any pain I caused you."

Ricky: "I know, I'm sorry I know I said a lot of stupid things I didn't mean."

Amy: "I know I deserved them.

Ricky: "No you didn't."

Amy: "I love you, only you."

Ricky: "I love you too. If we are ever going to work it out we need to move slowly."

Amy: "I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

I walk over and kiss him on the forehead as he is finishing up. I walk back around to the sidewalk. He stands up when he is finished, I hear a loud screeching noise I look over and see a car swerving and trying to miss Ricky and I scream "Ricky! Look out!"

"God NOOOOO!"

**Thanks for Reading**! :))


	20. Chapter 20 Hit and Run

**Chapter 20 – Hit and Run**

**Amy POV**

When I screamed for Ricky to look out it must have shocked him because he didn't move. Without hesitation I used all of my strength to grab onto Ricky and pull him out of the way. As I did, the car missed us and hit my SUV. I fell backwards from the force of pulling Ricky; I'm on the pavement in extreme pain in my lower abdomen, from the fall. I think to myself "God NOOOO! Please let my baby be okay!"

**Ricky POV **

I rush over to Amy and call 911, the paramedics tell me not to move her. Then they start asking questions. Amy tells me that her lower stomach and head hurt really badly. When she says stomach my heart sinks into my chest. When the police get here they ask where the other vehicle involved is. I say they must have left but I didn't notice it because I was too worried about my girlfriend. They get my statement and say they will talk to the other witnesses that stopped, so I can go to the hospital to be with Amy.

When the paramedics arrive I remind them to be careful because she is pregnant. They rush her to the hospital and on the way there I call her family and mine to let them know what's going on. On the way to hospital she is crying and looks so helpless and scared. I grab her hand and say, I love you, and everything is going to be okay."

We are at the hospital and her parents arrive. They are frantic so I explain we are still waiting for the test results. I ask if I can have a moment alone with Amy so we can talk. Her parents agree to wait in the hall.

Ricky: "I am so sorry. I love you and I am going to be here for you, no matter what happens. We have been apart too long. We belong together. Let's be a couple again? "

Amy: "I love you too, and I thought you would never ask."

Just then the Doctor comes in and says they would like to run a few more test. I tell Amy I will be waiting here when she gets back. I kiss her on the forehead as they wheel her off. Just then, my Dad and Ben show up. Dad comes up and gives me a hug and asks, "What happened, son is everyone okay?"

Ricky: "I don't know Dad. I am okay but they are running a lot of test on Amy and the baby. That is where she is now they had to take her for more tests."

Leo: "Don't worry son, I am sure they are just being thorough."

Ben: "Can I get you anything, bro?"

Ricky: "No, thank you."

**Amy POV**

I am laying here and they are running all these tests to make sure the baby and I are okay. I am so scared. Everyone keeps saying everything will be okay but I have a bad feeling. What if it is not all okay? I wouldn't change anything because I would never want anything to happen to Ricky. I feel so helpless and nobody is answering my questions. They keep saying the doctor will come in and see you after all of the tests are completed.

They wheel me back to my room and my Mom, Dad, Ashley, Leo, Ben, and Adrian are all waiting for me. I tell them they said the doctor will be in shortly. They try to take my mind off of things but nothing is working.

Amy: "Where is Ricky?"

Leo: "He went to the restroom. He will be right back."

Amy: "Thank you."

Ricky walks in and I introduce Ashley and my Dad to Ricky.

Ashley: "So you're the jock who knocked up my sister," She says with a glare.

Anne: "ASHLEY!"

George: Laughs and says, "I wish we met under better circumstances."

Ricky: "Me too."

Ashley: "Where's Jake? Should I call him?"

Amy: "That's not a good idea."

Ashley: "Why?"

Amy: "This is how I want it, just drop it please."

Ashley: "Okay."

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Dr. Montgomery comes to give us the test results. He says "Would everyone like to wait in the hall while I go over some results?" I say "They are all family and can stay" Ricky whispers in my ear "Thank you baby".

Dr. Montgomery: "You are very lucky, the baby and you are going to be just fine. The pain you are feeling is a torn ligament in your lower abdomen, your uterus is growing and the stress to your body compounded the issue. You need to rest and remember you are not allowed lift or pull anything over 20 lbs."

Ricky: "Thank you."

Dr. Montgomery: "We are going to keep you here overnight for observation that way we can monitor your stress level and the baby's heartbeat."

Amy: "Thank you again!"

Once the doctor leaves Ricky says "Hey dad, can I stay with Amy tonight?"

Leo: "It's okay with me son but make sure it is okay with George and Anne?"

Anne: "Sure, that's not a problem with me."

George: "eehhh I guess… I mean she is already pregnant what else could you do?"

Ashley starts laughing.

Amy: "Dad you're not funny!"

George: "Ashley and I laughed"

Anne: "That's because you both have a bad sense of humor."

After everyone has left Ricky says "Thank God everything is okay" He kisses my forehead and then he leans down to kiss my stomach. He crawls into the hospital bed and wraps his strong arms around me. It feels so good to be back in the arms where I have always belonged, I want to stay awake because this feels so good but my tiredness takes over and I fall asleep.

**Ricky POV**

After Amy falls asleep I stay up watching her sleep for a little while, I can't go to sleep because I just keep thinking about how happy I am in this moment and that I love Amy and our baby more than anything in this world. That's when I think she should move in with us because I want to be there for her during the pregnancy and I want to take care of her. The next morning when I wake up Amy is coming out of the restroom and says "The doctor said everything went good through the night, I just need to sign the release forms and we can leave."

While she is signing the release forms I call my dad's driver to pick us up. Once we get in the car.

Ricky: "You must be starving, where do you want to eat baby?"

Amy: "How about the Waffle House?"

Ricky: "Sounds good."

We get to the Waffle house and place our order. We are just staring at each other then I say "you need to make me a promise?"

Amy: "Okkkay?"

Ricky: "You need to promise you will never scare me like that again. I love you and never could stand losing you or our baby."

Amy: Smiles and says, "I love you too. It was for a good reason, I can't stand the thought of losing you either."

Ricky: "I know but I just don't want you to ever put yourself in harm's way especially for me."

After I say this the waitress comes over with our breakfast.

Amy: "Saved by the food, let's eat baby."

Ricky: "You won this round, but this isn't over!"

We finish eating and I take Amy home. I am greeted there by her parents, who thank me for being there for her. I give Amy a kiss and tell her I will be back in a few hours to check on her.

I get home and find my dad in his study. I ask if we can talk.

Dad: "Of course son, you can talk to me about anything."

Ricky: "I was wondering if Amy can come and live here with us. This way I can help take care of her and the baby."

Dad: "You know how I feel about that."

Ricky: "I know Dad, but we are going to have a baby."

Dad: "Yes and you consider marriage."

Ricky: "I am not ready for that."

Dad: "Whether you are ready or not, you are having a baby together and you are asking to live together."

Ricky: "So you are saying no!"

Dad: "I will think about it. I still think you need consider stepping up like I raised you."

Ricky: "I will Dad."

I head upstairs to shower and change, so I can go back to Amy's house. On the way to Amy's I decide to stop and pick some movies and her favorite snacks so she can get some rest. I knock on the door and Amy answers.

Ricky: "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

Amy: "Better now!"

As she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. She whispers, "I have missed you."

Ricky: "I have missed you so much Amy. I brought some DVDs and snacks."

Amy: "Sounds great."

We sit on the couch and as soon as the movie starts Amy sits on my lap and starts kissing me.

Ricky: "You are supposed to be taking it easy."

Amy: "I can relax while kissing my boyfriend."

We start making out. Just then there is a knock on the door. I tell Amy to relax I will get it.

Jake: "Is Amy here?"

Ricky: "Yes, but she is resting."

Jake: "Are you going to invite me in?"

Ricky: "I wasn't planning on it."

Amy walks in.

Amy: "Come inside Jake."

Jake: "Thanks."

I roll my eyes and Jake just smiles.

Jake: "So, Ashley just called me and informed me you were in the hospital."

Amy: "I am okay."

Jake: "We have been best friends since second grade. How could you not call me?"

Amy: "Honestly, Ricky and I are together and I was worried it would cause problems."

Jake: "Amy, I just want you to be happy. I have always just wanted you to be happy."

Amy: "Thank you."

Ricky: "We are happy, thank you."

Jake: "Well I can see you have your hands full. We will talk later. Just know Ames you can always come to me."

Ricky: "She has me now. She can always come to me."

Amy: "Okay boys I need rest and this can't be good for me right now.

Jake: "Your right. I will leave. Goodnight Amy."

Amy: "Goodnight Jake."

Ricky: "How about we go pick up where we left off?"

Amy: "How about I get the snacks for the movie. I am kind of hungry."

I rub her tummy and say, "Anything for my babies."

**Amy POV**

A month has passed; I never thought I could be this happy. Ricky and I are doing great. Jake is dating everyone, although I know he has a soft spot for Grace even though they haven't gone out. Grace has dated a few guys but still is waiting for Jake to ask her out. I'm not showing yet which is good. Ashley is dating Grant, Grace's ex-boyfriend. I feel huge even though Ricky says you can't tell yet.

It's Monday morning and I just got to school so Grace and I are waiting for Adrian to get here so we can chat before class. Ricky comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. We step to the side to talk.

Ricky: "Why don't you come over tonight, I need you?"

Amy: "Okay" I think to myself no sex. I haven't been in the mood for about two weeks and I think it's killing Ricky.

Ricky: "Okay see you tonight."

I notice Adrian didn't show up for school, so I go to her house to check on her.

**Adrian POV**

I'm not going to school today because I can't see Ben right now after our break up last night. I hear the doorbell ring and I go to answer it.

Amy: "Why aren't you at school? What's going on?"

Adrian: "Ben and I broke up last night."

Amy: "What? Why?"

Adrian: "Because I wasn't ready for us to have sex yet. He thinks it's because I don't want him like I wanted the other guys" I start to cry "He's the only guy I have ever loved and I don't want sex to ruin it."

Amy: "Guys can be so stupid. Have you told him how you feel? Have you told him you love him?"

Adrian: "No I'm afraid it will mess everything up."

Amy: "You need to tell him how you feel."

Adrian: "I can't I'm not good at this, I've never had anything to lose before."

Amy: "He will understand and if you don't tell him, you will lose him."

Adrian: "Well when you say it like that it makes sense. Thank you for coming to check on me and the advice"

Amy: "Anytime. You know I'm always here for you."

**Ben POV **

Ricky and I working at the butcher shop, it is slow and we have done all our extra work so we are talking.

Ricky: "What's bothering you today?"

Ben: "Adrian and I had a fight last night."

Ricky: "Why?"

Ben: "I don't understand it. Everything has been great. She doesn't want to have sex with me though."

Ricky: "Why not? What did you do?"

Ben: "That's why there's a problem, maybe I'm too nice"

Ricky: "Maybe, I'm kind of feeling your pain myself."

Ben: "Your girlfriend is pregnant; of course she doesn't want to have sex all the time."

Just then I get a text from Adrian "I need to see you." I tell Ricky he says, "Go I will cover you." I get to Adrian's house and go instead and she looks like hell. I walk up and hold her in my arms.

Ben: "What'd you want to talk about?"

Adrian: "I can't believe you want to break up with me because I'm not ready to have sex."

Ben: "I didn't say I wanted to break up, I said I need a break."

Adrian: "That's the same damn thing Ben!" She says yelling.

Ben: I yell back "No it's not! I just don't understand why you can sleep with every other guy but me!"

Adrian: Still yelling, "Don't you get it, you are different! I love you!" She begins to cry. "Sex always ruins everything and I wanted this to last."

She turns her back to me and I gently put my hand on her shoulder, I spin her to me and kiss her. As I'm pulling away from the kiss I say "Don't you get it, I love you. You are right I'm not those guys I'm completely in love with you Adrian. I wish you would have told me this. I would have never pushed it. I'm so sorry baby."

Adrian: "It's okay. I've had a rough day; I think I'm going to go to sleep. Can you hold me till I fall asleep?"

Ben: "Of Course."

**Thanks for reading! We have some ideas but nothing worked out... Please leave feedback and comments, we do appreciate it. At this point we are wondering if we should continue or end the story with one more chapter... Thanks again for the support! :)) **


	21. Chapter 21 The Set Up

**Chapter 21 – The Set Up**

**Chapter rated M for Mature**

**Ricky POV **

It's after dinner and my dad is out with Camille, Ben is with Adrian. Amy finally gets here and she looks so hot. I think her boobs have doubled in size already since she got pregnant. I go up to her and put my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear "You look so sexy, I want you so bad."

Amy: "Hey baby. Thanks"

I start kissing on her neck and stick my hand up her shirt. I think to myself "_Man her breast are getting huge."_

Amy: "Someone is frisky."

Ricky: "I have to have you. I'm going crazy."

I rip her shirt off and carry her to my room, lay her on the bed. I remove her bra, I began kissing her gently and licking her nipples and she lets out a moan. I move downward, I take off her pants and thong. I began to go down on her and I notice she is already wet. So I tear my pants off and thrust myself inside of her, I start off going slow and steady. Then I stare at her breast as they jiggle, I cup them in my hands and I start going harder and harder, she is moaning so loud. She grabs a pillow and puts it over her face to stop from screaming. That makes me thrust even harder and I can't believe I'm about to finish already. Before I finish she is about to orgasm, so I start to suck on her nipples as I continue to thrust inside of her. We both explode at the same time. I kiss her afterwards and say, "That was definitely worth the wait."

She is lying in my arms and I start to play with her stomach, she slaps my hand.

Ricky: "I don't want you playing with my fat stomach."

Ricky: "You aren't even close to fat and that's our baby in there."

Amy: "I think I'm going to go home."

Ricky: "Did I do something wrong?"

Amy: "No I'm just not in a good mood today, you didn't do anything."

Ricky: "Don't go Ames."

Amy: "Well you got what you wanted didn't you?"

Ricky: "Wow, I thought you wanted it to."

Amy: "Yeah, I wanted it. I just feel bloated and ugly, I'm a complete mess!"

Ricky: "No you're not, you're completely beautiful."

Amy: Rolls her eyes, "I certainly don't feel it."

Ricky: "I'm sorry baby."

Amy: "I'm just going to go home and sleep."

Ricky: "Goodnight baby I love you."

Amy: "Goodnight I love you too."

**Amy POV **

The next morning Adrian comes over and says "Let's go to school together." She is smiling ear to ear. We leave for school and are chatting on the way there.

Amy: "Just a guess, you and Ben made up last night?"

Adrian: "Yes, you were right it was a misunderstanding and he was amazing about it."

Amy: "I'm so happy for you!"

Amy: "I want to set up Grace and Jake, they would be perfect together!"

Adrian: "Yeah they would. I got an idea we should set them up on a surprise Valentine's Day date."

Amy: "That's a great idea, so we can get them there casually and then we can get them alone together."

Adrian: "Where should we do it at?"

Amy: "My house is fine."

**Ricky POV **

I'm here at school waiting for Amy, hoping she woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. She finally gets here and is talking to Adrian so I let her talk to her. Afterwards she comes over to me and squeals with excitement.

Amy: "Good Morning Baby!"

Ricky: "Somebody is happy today."

Amy: "Sorry about last night."

Ricky: "It's okay, I'm just glad you are feeling better today." I think to myself really glad.

Amy: "Baby I know you have big plans for Valentine's Day but I won't but ready till about 7!"

Ricky: "Why not?"

Amy: "Adrian and I are trying to play matchmaker with Jake and Grace."

Ricky: "You should just let them do what they want to do."

Amy: "I can't help it and this plan is totally going to work."

Ricky: "Fine, I know when your mind is made up."

She gives me a big kiss and says "I need to find Grace!"

Ricky: "Okay babe."

**Amy POV **

I find Grace and talk her into coming over. We stand there talking about the "so called" party for a while.

Grace: "I'm embarrassed I don't want to go dateless."

Amy: "If things go right you might have date by the end of the night."

Grace: "What are you up to?"

Amy: "I don't know, maybe fixing up some of my best friends."

Grace: "If you mean Jake, I doubt he will go alone!"

Amy: "I don't know the way he has been talking lately makes me think he is tired of random girls."

Grace: "Oh really! If he liked me wouldn't he have already made a move?"

Amy: "No, he knows you're not that kind of girl. He would never try to purposely hurt somebody"

Grace: "Oh Okay!"

**Ricky POV**

It's lunch time Ben, Adrian and I are waiting by Amy's locker to get lunch together. Just then I see Amy run to catch up with Jake and follow him outside.

Ricky: "I can't wait for that douche to get a girlfriend of his own."

Ben: "I guess Amy has a lunch date and it's not with us." He says with a laugh.

Ricky: "Shut up, Jerk."

Adrian: "You know she just wants him to go for our set up."

Ben: "What set up?"

Adrian: "Oh Benny, I was going to tell you about the Valentine's Day set up we are planning for Grace and Jake."

Ben: "Well you know I have plans for us right?"

Adrian: "Yes, and you can pick me up at 7!"

Ben: "Fine."

Ricky: "Sorry I didn't give you the heads up on the girl's brilliant plan." I say sarcastically.

The three of us go sit and eat and I text Amy.

To Amy from Ricky: "I waited for you by your locker for lunch."

To Ricky from Amy: "I'm sorry baby, something came up."

To Amy from Ricky: "What came up?"

To Ricky from Amy: "You know I'm trying to set Grace and Jake up."

To Amy from Ricky: "Oh you have to leave with Jake to do it? By the way thanks for telling me"

To Ricky from Amy: "Well baby, I had to talk to Jake. It's the whole point of the set up."

To Amy from Ricky: "So you had to leave for lunch with him without saying anything?"

To Ricky from Amy: "We didn't go to lunch, we had to drop by his work real quick."

To Amy from Ricky: "You know what I mean Amy."

To Ricky from Amy: "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean anything by it."

To Amy from Ricky: "Fine whatever, I just wish you would think about my feelings sometimes."

To Ricky from Amy: "You are all I ever think about."

To Amy from Ricky: "Okay, see you when you get back."

**Amy POV **

It's finally V-day. Adrian and I are setting up the surprise date for Grace and Jake. We have candles and roses set up around the dining room table. We ordered a romantic dinner from an amazing restaurant. So far everything is going according to plan. Then we rush to get ready for our own dates, by the time we are ready, the doorbell rings and we both run to the door.

Amy: "Thank you God, it was just the food delivery."

Adrian: "Yeah, I was afraid they were early."

We hear Jake's Mustang pull into the drive way. Adrian looks out the window and says, "Amy, hurry Jake is here."

We just finished plating the food and everything is perfect, just then my phone rings and it's Grace.

Amy: "Where are you?"

Grace: "Jack is here and he wants to know if he can come?"

Amy: "Well Jake didn't bring a date and I thought this could be your chance, especially because he asked about you earlier. If you bring Jack he will lay off thinking you guys are getting back together. "

Grace: "Can't he just go by himself."

Amy: "It is a couple's only party."

Grace: "And you are setting me up with Jake aren't you?"

Amy: laughs and says, "Are you complaining?"

Grace: "What if he doesn't want to?"

Amy: "Trust me, he wants to."

Grace: "Okay I understand it's a girl's thing. See you in a bit."

Adrian let's Jake in then he starts to laugh.

Jake: "Wow this is a rager! What time did you say the party was?"

Adrian: "Everybody is late to a party."

Jake: "Oh but I had to hurry."

He goes into the dining room and is like "What is going on?"

Amy: "I didn't want you spend Valentine's Day with a random girl, I want you to be happy. So we set you up with someone special."

Jake: "I don't do blind dates. I can get my own dates. That's very sweet of you guys, but I think I'm going to head out."

Amy: "We know you can get dates, you date everyone in school pretty much."

Just then there is a knock at the door, Jake says, "See you later I'm going out through the kitchen."

**Jake POV **

Just as I'm about to start walking out the door, I hear familiar voice say, "Hey Amy" I immediately stop and take a peek. I see that it is Grace and she looks smoking hot! I think to myself, "I'm not going anywhere!" I hear Amy start to say, "I'm sorry to make you drive all the way". I immediately cut her off and say, "Hey Gorgeous."

Adrian: "I think our work here is done Amy."

The two girls leave to Adrian's house. I pull out a chair for Grace and she says, "Thank you" and then she sits.

Jake: "Dang, you look beautiful tonight"

Grace: "You probably say that to all the girls."

Jake: "Okay, well I have never said this to a girl before. You are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "

Grace: Blushes and says, "You aren't too bad yourself."

Jake: I smile "I'm really glad the girls did this."

Grace: "I'm happy, just a warning you I'm not into casual relationships."

Jake: "I know that's why I've waited so long to make a move. I've been waiting until I thought I was ready."

Grace: laughs and says, "Oh okay then."

Grace: "How do you like California?"

Jake: "I love it! What do you do for fun?"

Grace: "Just normal stuff shopping, hanging out with friends and family, movies, cheerleading, and I want to be a doctor."

Jake: "I would play doctor with you anytime Grace."

Grace: Laughs "I might take you up on that."

Jake: "Wow, you have a beautiful smile."

Grace: "You have a beautiful everything." I think to myself OMG I can't believe I just said that.

Jake: "So do you, you're flawless."

Grace: "Thank you."

**Grace POV**

By this time we have finished dessert and we go sit next to each other on the couch.

Jake: "Can I have your number so I can call you later?"

Grace:" Sure, are you kicking me out already?"

Jake: "No, of course not. I wanted to make sure I didn't forget."

Grace: Laughs and says, "Oh sounds good." I blush and I give him my number.

I think to myself, "Dang he is so cute"

We turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels and I see the movie Letter's to Juliet.

Grace: "I love that movie!"

Jake: "Okay we will watch that."

He yawns and sneaks his arm around me and I snuggle up closer to him. I keep thinking dang he smells so good! After the movie is over, I ask him, "Did you like it?"

Jake: "Yeah it was cute."

Grace: "It's close to curfew, I better get going."

Jake: "I must say this is definitely the best Valentine's Day date I have ever had."

Grace: "Me too."

I give Jake a big hug, as I start to pull away our eyes meet and I feel drawn to him. Next thing I know we are kissing. I feel my knees get weaker and I keep thinking, "WOW WOW WOW!" He pulls away and says, "You were worth definitely worth the wait Grace Bowen."

Grace: "You were too Jake Hindley."

I give him one last hug and then he kisses me on the forehead. I leave. As soon as I get to my car I text Amy and Adrian

"GIRL'S NIGHT AT MY HOUSE TOMORROW NIGHT FOR SURE!"

I get home and take a shower. When I get out I see that I have missed call from Jake and I call him back.

Jake: "Hello."

Grace: "Sorry I was in the shower."

Jake: "That's a nice visual." He says with a laugh.

Grace: I laugh.

Jake: "I just wanted to say goodnight and say that I had a wonderful time."

Grace: "Thank you so did I. Goodnight sweet dreams."

Jake: "Goodnight, you too."

**Thanks for the comments and feedback. We really appreciate! What do you think about Jake and Grace? Please leave comments and feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Set Up Part 2

**Chapter 22 - The Set Up Part 2**

**Grace POV **

Adrian and Amy just got here and I tell them all about our date. I leave out no details at all. I see that Adrian is all giddy and I blurt out, "OMG Adrian you totally had sex last night!" We all start laughing.

**Adrian POV **

Adrian: "The best sex of my life."

Amy: "We want the details stat!"

Adrian: She smiles, "First we went to an incredible hotel where we had a romantic dinner; then he took me up to a suite where there were roses and candles everywhere. At first, I thought it was because he wanted to have sex. But no there were two masseuses there that gave us a couple's massage. After the massage, he drew me nice warm bubble bath and told me to go relax while he finished wrapping my gift. I come out of the restroom and he has a present ready for me.

Adrian: "Benny, you shouldn't have!"

Ben: "Yes, I should have."

I open it and it is a beautiful diamond encrusted watch that is in engraved with, "My love for you is timeless, Ben"

The girls start to squeal, "That is so sweet!"

I told him that he is spoiling me and he said, "You deserve it!"

Amy and Grace: "OMG he is so cute!"

I told Ben that I feel horrible that he spent so much money on me and I just got him this. He asked, "What's this?"

I drop my robe and I'm wearing nothing but a red laced teddy. He says, "Best Present Ever, Now get over here!" He rocked my world all night long.

Amy: "Wow!"

Grace: "I want my world rocked!"

Grace and I both look over at Amy.

Adrian: "Well come on we want your details."

Grace: "Don't hold out on us!"

**Amy POV **

Well Ricky knew Ben was going to be gone all night. Leo and Camille went out of town for a romantic weekend. He led me into the back yard where he set up twinkle lights around the gazebo. There were candles, roses and soft music playing. He had a beautiful dinner waiting for us. We ate and decided to slow dance under the stars. After we were done dancing in each other's arms, we went back under the gazebo he sits me on the couch, he sits next to me. He grabs both of my hands and says, "Amy I love you, you mean the world to me. I know we aren't ready to get married yet because we are still in high school. I do know I want to spend my life with you and I want us to be a family, so please accept this promise ring as a commitment to you and our baby. One day I will be the husband you deserve." He slips a ring on my ring finger. It's a beautiful heart shaped white gold diamond ring. I told him I loved it and kissed him passionately. Then we made love all night under the stars.

Adrian and Grace: "Aww that's so sweet."

Amy: "Yeah it was pretty amazing."

Grace: "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Amy: "I have it here I just wanted to surprise you guys!"

I show them the ring and they love it.

Then Adrian notices something I missed. The ring is also engraved and it says, "Now and forever."

I immediately tell the girls I will be right back. I call Ricky to thank him for the beautiful ring and the inscription.

Ricky: "Hey Baby!"

Amy: "You are amazing you know that."

Ricky: "Uhm, Thank you. I am not sure what I did."

Amy: "Why didn't you tell me there was an inscription on the ring?"

Ricky: "I knew you would see it soon and I wanted to see how long it would take for you to find it."

Amy: "I love you so much…"

Ricky: "I love you too."

Amy: "What are your plans for tonight?"

Ricky: "Seeing as it's getting close to baseball season I was going to go to the cages tonight."

Amy: "Sounds like fun."

Ricky: "Yes but a lot of work."

Amy: It sounds like Grace and Jake really hit it off."

Ricky: "Good, maybe he will stay out of our business for a while."

Amy: Laughs and says, "You are so bad."

Ricky: "You know you love me."

Amy: "Can't argue with that. I better get back to the girls."

Ricky: "Have fun sweetie."

Amy: "You too!"

I go back and join the girls and they are ready to watch Magic Mike. We need our Channing Tatum fix. As soon as we start the movie Grace gets a text from Jake. She starts giggling.

Adrian: "Spill!"

Grace: "It's just Jake, seeing if I want to ditch you to go hang out with him."

Adrian: "Bye Grace!"

Amy: "Have fun."

Grace: "You do realize you are at my house, right."

Adrian: "Yes, but we have seen Jake and if it was me I would already be out the door."

We all start laughing.

Grace: "I think I have Ben's number in here somewhere.

Adrian: "Let's play nice!"

Amy: "No comment."

Grace: "I told him we would hang out tomorrow. Tonight we have a date with Channing Tatum."

Amy: "I don't believe in one night stands, but for Channing I would make an exception."

Adrian: "He is my free pass. Everybody knows."

Grace: "You guys are dirty."

Amy: "What my baby daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

We all laugh.

Adrian: "Grace you pretend, but we know you would be the first to drop those panties…"

We continue to have a blast watching movies and talking all night.

The next evening…

**Jake POV **

On my way to pick up Grace I pick up some roses for her, I head to her house. I ring her doorbell and she answers in this sexy little black dress. I say, "You look hot!" she says, "You too, aww are those for me?"

Jake: "Of course, did I mention you look freaking amazing!"

Grace: she starts to laugh and says, "You might have mentioned it."

She puts the roses in a vase and we leave.

We get to Applebee's for dinner and it is karaoke night. I already signed us up. Grace looks a little hesitant.

Grace: "I can't believe you signed us up."

Jake: "It will be fun!"

Grace: "I am glad you finally asked me out. What changed your mind?"

Jake: "I just wanted to make sure you weren't a rebound. You are special, plus I wanted to make sure things were over with you and Jack."

Grace: "They are definitely over! So how many girls are you dating right now?"

Jake: "Just one."

Grace: "OH! So we are exclusive?"

Jake: "I was hoping so. You weren't?"

Grace: "I am changing my facebook status as we speak."

We laugh. Then they call our name to sing. We get up and sing Rockstar by Nickelback. We laugh and have a great time. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun on a date.

We head back to the table and order a dessert.

Grace: "So I know this is early but I am so curious. How many girls have you slept with?"

Jake: "Slept, just one and there was no sex involved."

Grace: "You know what I mean!"

Jake: "Uhm, is this going to be held against me?"

Grace: "No, just curious."

Jake: "10"

Grace: "That is better than I expected!"

Jake: "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. How many guys have you been with?"

Grace: "3"

Jake: "That is more than I expected."

Grace: "Ouch! "

Jake: "Just the talks I heard everybody said you were really innocent. I think you're just the right amount of innocent."

Grace: "Thank you, I think!"

After we leave Applebee's I invite her to rent movies and go back to my apartment.

Grace: "I am not that easy."

Jake: "I wasn't trying; I swear I just didn't want this night to end.

Grace: "Me either let's go."

We go rent movies and get popcorn snacks. We get to my place and start watching, "The Watch".

We laugh and time flies by.

Grace: "I should be getting home, it is close to curfew."

Jake: "Sounds good."

I take Grace home, we continue to talk and laugh the whole ride to Grace's. I walk her to the door and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Grace: "I had a great time tonight. Sweet dreams, boyfriend."

Jake: "I had a great time tonight too. Sweet dreams, girlfriend."

**Grace POV**

Jake leaves and I immediately call Adrian and Amy on 3-way. I squeal with excitement.

Amy: "I take it the date went good?"

Adrian: "Did you already drop those panties?"

Grace: "The date was amazing and no I didn't drop my panties…. OH, but I wanted to."

We all laugh and I tell them about Applebee's and that we are exclusive.

Amy: "Wait, you are telling me that Jake got up and sang in front of everybody. He is actually exclusive with somebody. We need to write this date down in the calendar!"

Grace: "Yes, he's mine all mine."

Adrian: "He must have it bad!"

Grace: "I hope so!"

Then I hear Ricky whining in the background, "Baby, off the phone this is Ricky time!"

Grace: "What is Ricky time?"

Amy: "Time for me to drop my panties haha"

We all laugh, Adrian and I tell Amy to have fun and use protection…

Amy: "Funny GUYS! We know that doesn't always work. Ricky must have super sperm over here. Good night."

**Amy POV**

While I am talking to the girls Ricky keeps kissing my neck and my ears. It is driving me crazy. Finally I tell the girls I have to go. After my phone call with the girls, Ricky and I make sweet love again. We are now getting ready to watch a movie and cuddle.

Amy: "So what movie did you get?"

Ricky: "The Bourne Legacy."

Amy: "There's a shock."

We start the movie, we are enjoying popcorn. I start caressing his hair and thinking about how happy I am that we are back together.

Ricky: "I wish we could do this every night."

Amy: "Me too."

Ricky: "You know I asked my Dad if you can move in here, he said he would think about it. We have talked a few more times and I think he is going to ask your parents what they think."

Amy: "What about what I think?"

Ricky: "That is why I am telling you. What do you think?"

Amy: "Well you are kind of cute and I do love you. Oh, I am also having your baby. So I think I would love to live with you. Are you kidding, that would be amazing."

Ricky: "You had me going there for a minute."

He leans over and kisses me and all I can think about is how awesome it would be to fall asleep in his arms every night and wake up to his sexy smile.

Ricky: "Do you think your parents will go for it?"

Amy: "I am not sure. We are having a baby and we are a family now. My mom is never home anyway, it feels like a live alone now."

Ricky: "Just think falling asleep holding each other and being able to wake up together would be amazing."

I laugh and say, "I seriously just thought the same exact thing. We are perfect for each other, now and forever."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and leave feedback, also if you have any ideas we do love to hear them. Let us know if you would like us to continue? The more reviews that we get, the quicker we will post the next chapter... The reviews have gone down since we started the story, so we are unsure if you guys are still reading it... **


	23. Chapter 23 Adjusting

**Chapter 23 - Adjusting**

**Thanks to all our readers! We love ya'll! Please review! **

**Amy POV**

I can't believe my mom said yes to me living with Ricky, I'm so excited! Ben and Ricky have moved all my boxes and I'm driving over to his house now. When I get there Leo and Ben are very welcoming to me. I go up to our room and Ricky is unpacking some of my stuff for me I say, "Baby you don't have to do that. I can do that." He says, "Oh I want to." He gives me a big hug and kisses me on the forehead. I look up into his eyes and we begin to kiss. He says, "You want to break in our bed?" I go, "We have already had sex in this bed before and your dad and Ben are downstairs!" He says, "You can't blame a guy for trying." We laugh and keep unpacking.

When we finish unpacking we go downstairs for dinner. Leo had the chef make my favorite hot wings. I think to myself, "I could get used to this." After dinner Ricky kisses me on the forehead and says, "I am going to practice at the cages with the guys. Don't wait up." I say, "Okay, have fun." I am really thinking, "How the hell do you leave me alone on my first night in your house."

A couple hours have passed so I text Ricky.

To Ricky: "I haven't heard from you, just making sure everything is okay."

He doesn't respond. I decide to call Adrian to vent, but she doesn't answer. So I try to call Grace and she doesn't answer. Hesitantly, I decide to call Jake. I haven't in a while and he is always there to listen when I need him.

Jake: "Hello."

Amy: "Hey Jake, do you have a few minutes?"

Jake: "Sure Amy, what's wrong?"

Amy: "Who said something is wrong?"

Jake: "I can hear it in your voice."

Amy: "No fooling you!"

Jake: "We have been friends a long time."

Amy: "I moved into Ricky's today."

Jake: "I take it he's not home right now."

Amy: "No, he went to practice baseball with his friends almost 3 hours ago."

Jake: "It is easy to lose track of time when you are playing."

Amy: "I tried to text him, but he didn't respond either."

Jake: "I always leave my phone in my car or in my duffel bag when I am playing."

Amy: "I know your right, but it is my first night here. It feels a little uncomfortable being here without him being here. Ben and Leo are great, it isn't them it is just awkward."

Jake: "That is a little insensitive; however, I know what it is like getting ready for tryouts. Baseball has a new coach too. He is supposed to be real tough."

Amy: "Yes, but three hours and he couldn't even call. He actually told me not wait up. How long could he possibly be gone?"

Jake: "Just talk to him when he gets home. I am sure he has no idea how you are feeling."

Amy: "I don't want to be a clingy, nagging, or an annoying girlfriend."

Jake: "Well, then just accept this is important to him and he is going to be spending a lot of time doing it."

Amy: "Guess I don't really have a choice."

Jake: "Not if you want to be supportive."

Amy: "Your right, I am being oversensitive. I love him and I just need to trust him."

Jake: "If you want it to work you do."

Amy: "I think I hear the garage door. I should go. Thank you for letting me vent."

Jake: "You are welcome, anytime. Goodnight."

Amy: "Goodnight."

I decide to get into bed and wait for Ricky to come upstairs. I can hear him down the hall talking to Ben. Then he comes into our room and gets some clean clothes and starts to undress, he looks so hot with his shirt off. He starts the shower. I think to myself, "I am glad we have a bathroom in our huge room." He must have thought I am asleep. I take off all my clothes and sneak into the bathroom. I whisper in his ear, "Mind if I join you." He turns around and says I was hoping you were awake. We begin to kiss and enjoy a nice hot shower together.

We crawl into bed together and cuddle. We talk for a while and I feel so relieved I didn't make a big deal about him playing so late. I am starting to feel right at home. I fall fast asleep in his arms. The next morning I wake up and Ricky is already up. He had the cook make me a full breakfast buffet.

Ricky: "Good morning beautiful."

Amy: "Good morning. Wow that is a lot of food."

Ricky: "I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so they made a little of everything."

Amy: "You really are spoiling me."

Ricky: "Anything for my babies."

We finish eating and I get ready for school. I am working on my makeup and Ricky comes in to hurry me along.

Ricky: "Come on Ames we are going to be late."

Amy: "I am almost ready."

Ricky: "You already look great, let's go."

Amy: "The more you talk the more you distract me. I am trying to finish. If you want to go now I can take my car. I don't mind. I have an interview later for a new job anyway."

Ricky: "You don't have to work; I want to take care of you and our baby."

Amy: "What about my car expenses and we are having a baby. That is going to get expensive and I want to help out. You have baseball you need to concentrate on also. You can't work all the time."

Ricky: "You are the best. Baseball could mean a great future for all of us."

Ricky gives me a kiss on the forehead and says, "I will see you at school."

I get to school and I see Ricky in the hall talking to Brooke. This immediately angers me because she is giggling like a little schoolgirl. Ricky sees me and he looks a little surprised to see me so soon. I look away and walk to my locker and put my books up. I can hear Ricky coming and I try to hurry but he catches up with me.

Ricky: "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Amy: "Oh, you seemed a little too preoccupied with your ex-hoe."

Ricky: "That was nothing. She was just asking about baseball."

Amy: "I am going to class."

Ricky: "We need to talk about this."

Amy: "You need to get out of my face, before I say something I shouldn't."

Why does he have to be so friendly? Ricky steps aside so I can get to class. He has the cutest pout on his face… Ahhhh, he makes me so mad.

**Ricky POV**

It is lunch time and I go look for Amy. I can't find her anywhere so I go sit with Ben and Adrian.

Adrian: "Sometimes I think you are looking for trouble."

Ricky: "What do you mean?"

Adrian: "You guys are finally really happy and in a good place, so what do you do? You go and flirt with the biggest skank in school."

Ricky: "Wow I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to people."

Adrian: "It wasn't talking, it was flirting. That is why she kept giggling."

Ricky: "I wasn't giggling."

Adrian: "Not the point."

Ricky: "What is?"

Adrian: "How would you feel if Mike was here so she went and flirted with him? They were just laughing having a good time. You watched from afar."

Ricky: "She talks to Jake all the time."

Adrian: "I have never once seen her flirt with Jake. I can't say the same about you and Brooke."

Ben: "Okay, guys enough. Babe he gets the point. He is a grown man; he is going to do what he wants."

Ricky: "So you think I am wrong too?"

Ben: "I am staying out of this one."

Just then Grace and Jake come to join us. Grace sits in the seat next to Ricky and says, "I am sorry were you saving this for Brooke?"

Ricky: "You too Grace? Guess I am sleeping on the couch tonight."

Adrian: "If you are lucky."

Ricky: "What do you mean?"

Adrian: "If it was me I would be packing my stuff right now."

Ricky: "Is that what she is doing?"

Grace: "No she is at an interview."

Ricky: "I didn't cheat. This is crazy."

Adrian: "You didn't cheat, but you definitely opened the door so you could."

Ben: "Enough change the subject now or I will leave."

Adrian: "I am sorry Benny. You know I love you. I will drop it for now."

We finish lunch and head back to class. I see Amy from afar and she wouldn't even look at me. I am nervous. I really didn't think I did anything wrong. Adrian did make sense though. So I ran to catch up with her.

Ricky: "Baby, we need to talk. I really didn't think I was doing anything wrong."

Amy: "I have class."

Ricky: "Skip it."

Amy: "We have a test I can't afford to miss."

Ricky: "When can we talk?"

Amy: "At your house later."

Ricky: "It's your house too."

Amy just sighs and walks to class. I walk to class, when I walk in Brooke blows me a kiss and say, "Meet me after class." All I can think is Adrian is right and Amy is going to kill me. I look over and Jake is just glaring at me. This isn't good.

After class Jake bumps into me and says, "You never learn, do you?"

Grace: "What are you talking about?"

Jake: "I didn't see you there."

Ricky: "I am out of here."

I walk away and decide to leave for the day. As I am leaving Brooke says, "Wait up!"

Ricky: "I have to get out of here."

Brooke: "I will go with you."

Ricky: "No I am not interested. I am with Amy. We live together now and I have no interest in you or anyone else."

Brooke: "I'll be around if you get bored."

Ricky: "I won't so stop being so desperate."

I stop at the flower shop on my way home and pick up some roses for Amy. When I get home I decide to relax until she gets here. I hear Amy coming in and I go downstairs to meet her.

Ricky: "Hi Amy."

Amy: "You got me flowers. Why did you get me flowers? How come when a guy messes up he always buys something like it is going to fix the problem. I am not a bimbo you can buy!"

Ricky: "It was just my way of saying I am sorry and I was wrong."

Amy: "I think maybe we rushed things a little bit. I shouldn't be living here."

Ricky: "No you should be here with me. I want us to be a family."

Amy: "There has to be rules then. You can't just do whatever the hell you want and expect me to be okay with it."

Ricky: "I understand."

Amy: "All I ask is that you show me respect. Flirting with other girls is not respect. Going to the batting cages or to play baseball all night with no phone call is not respect. I don't think that is too much to ask."

Ricky: "I understand. I didn't know you were upset about the night at the cages. I have never been in love before. This is all new to me. I don't want to disrespect you. I love you."

Amy: "I love you too. Please don't humiliate me again."

Ricky: "I won't. How about I take you out to dinner?"

Amy: "Sounds good but aren't you supposed to be at the butcher shop today after school?"

Ricky: "Crap, I forgot I hope Ben covers for me with Bunny. We will go when I get off work, you pick the place."

Amy: "Okay. Have fun at work. By the way I got the job I will be starting tomorrow after school."

Ricky: "That is awesome Ames. I am happy for you."

Amy: "It is perfect I will be working at a daycare. It is perfect for when we have the baby."

Ricky: "That sounds great. I am sure you will be perfect for the job."

Amy: "Thank you. I am still a little nervous."

Ricky: "Everyone is a little nervous. I have to go before Bunny kills me. I love you."

Amy: "I love you too!"


	24. Chapter 24 Be Safe

**Chapter 24- Be Safe**

**Amy POV**

I wake up and I think to myself, "I can't believe it is already the middle of March." Ricky and I have been doing great and we are so happy. He of course made the baseball team. Today we are going for an ultrasound to see if we can find out the sex of our baby.

Ricky: "Baby, you slept in. We really have to get going if we are going to make the appointment.

Amy: "I know I can't believe you let me sleep so late!"

Ricky: "You just looked so cute and peaceful I couldn't wake you."

Amy: "So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Ricky: "A boy!"

Amy: "Of course, I should have known. I bet it's a baby girl."

Ricky: "I will be happy either way. Now let's go."

Amy: "Okay, I am ready."

We are waiting at the doctor's office and I already have to pee. Seriously to make a pregnant woman drink that much water and hold it is just cruel.

Ricky: "Are you okay?"

Amy: "Yes, I have to pee so badly!"

Ricky laughs and says, "There is a bathroom right there."

Amy: "I am not allowed to pee until after the ultrasound."

Ricky: "Oh, well try not to think of running water."

I hit him on the arm and we both laugh.

We finally get into the ultrasound room. I am so nervous and excited. She asks if we want to know the sex. We agree we do.

Tech: "The baby's legs are crossed and I am trying to get him or her to uncross them.

Ricky: "If it is a girl she can keep them crossed until she is married."

We all laugh.

The tech tries but she can't be sure if it is a boy or a girl. She takes us to another room to wait for the doctor.

Dr. Montgomery: "Hi Amy, the baby is looking great. Unfortunately, they can't tell if you are having a boy or a girl. Actually from the baby's position we were unable to do a lot of the measurements we need. This happens from time to time. It is nothing to worry about but, we should schedule you for another ultrasound next week. Also, we have noticed you haven't gained enough weight. Have you been eating enough? Have you been taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

Amy: "Oh, I eat plenty. I do take pre-natal vitamins too."

Ricky: "Yeah, she definitely eats!"

I turn sharply at Ricky and he starts laughing.

Amy: "I can make an appointment for next week. That isn't a problem."

Dr. Montgomery: "Great, do you have any questions for me?"

Amy: "No, I don't think so. Do you Ricky?"

Ricky: "No, I am good."

Amy: "I will call to schedule my appointment because I need to check with work."

Dr. Montgomery: "Sounds good. Have a nice day."

Amy: "Thank you, you too!"

**Ben POV**

There is a knock at the door. I think to myself I hope it is Adrian coming to surprise me. I open the door and in a loud excited voice I hear, "Oh, my Benito. I have missed you so much." She jumps into my arms and I try to pry her off of me.

Ben: "Hi Maria, long time no see."

Maria: "I have come to see you because I didn't want to tell you this over the phone."

Ben: "Well, come in. Do you want something to drink?"

Maria: "No thank you."

Ben: "What is going on? You are starting to scare me."

Maria: "You know I love you, right?"

Ben: "Okay, what is it?"

Maria: "I found out that I am HIV positive. I know we were always careful, but I thought you should know."

Ben: "What?"

Maria: "Benito I have HIV."

My heart sinks in my chest. I find it hard to breathe.

Ben: "I am so sorry. When did you find out? How long have you had it?"

Maria: "I just found out and I don't know how long."

Ben: "Do you know who gave it to you?"

Maria: "No, I have been a very stupid girl."

There is another knock on the door and all I can think is, "I hope it isn't Adrian." I open the door and it's Adrian.

Ben: "Hey Baby, I am not feeling very well. Right now really isn't a good time."

Adrian: "I will make you some soup Benny. Don't be silly, I can take care of you. Whose car is that, I haven't seen it before?

Then I hear, "Benito!" Adrian starts to storm off. I grab her arm and say, "It's not what you think."

Adrian: "That isn't your skank from Italy calling you."

Ben: "It is her, but it's not what you are thinking."

Adrian: "Okay, so why are you pretending to be sick?"

Ben: "I wasn't ready for this conversation yet."

Adrian storms by me.

Adrian: "What the hell are you doing here skank?"

Maria: "I had to talk to Benito in person."

Adrian: "Why don't you crawl back to where you came from?"

Maria: "I should go."

Adrian: "You should have never come in the first place. Benny has me now."

Ben: "Adrian we should talk. Thank you for telling me Maria. I know that must have been very difficult."

Maria: "Bye, il mio amore."

Ben: "Goodbye."

Adrian: "More like good riddance."

Maria leaves, so Adrian and I decide to go up to my room so we can talk.

Ben: "I love you so much Adrian. I hope you know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Adrian: "Ben, you are scaring me. What the hell is going on?"

Ben: "The only reason Maria came to visit was she felt she should tell me in person that she is HIV positive."

Adrian: "What?! Did you use protection? Did the condom ever break?"

Ben: "Yes, we always used protection and I never noticed a break. They say you never know if there is a hole."

Adrian: "So did you make an appointment to get tested?"

Ben: "I am going to. She just now told me. This is the first time I have seen her."

Adrian: "Does she know when she got it?"

Ben: "No, she doesn't."

Adrian: "I am so pissed. This is life or death. This isn't some stupid game."

Ben: "I know that. I will call and make an appointment today."

Adrian: "Do you want me to go with you? Should I get tested too? I don't know what to do."

Ben: "Why don't we go together and we can both be tested."

Adrian: "I swear if anything is wrong with you or me I will kill that skank!"

**Amy POV**

As Ricky and I pull up to the house we see some girl leaving the house and it appears that Ben and Adrian are fighting at the door.

Amy: "Who's that?"

Ricky: "That looks like Maria. I have never seen her in person just pictures."

Amy: "Who is Maria?"

Ricky: "Ben's first."

Amy: "Maybe we should give them some time alone."

Ricky: "That is probably a good idea. You want to go to the cages with me?"

Amy: "How about I go hang out with my sister, since she is nearby in case Adrian needs me. You should go to the cages though and get some practices."

Ricky: "Sounds good."

Amy: "See you tonight, Slugger."

Ricky: "See you tonight, Sexy."

I take off and head to my Dad's house. Ashley opens the door and says with a laugh, "The prodigal daughter returns."

Amy: "Funny Ashley."

Ashley: "How is the baby? Is it a boy or girl?"

Amy: "We don't know yet. The baby is good though. How are things with you and Grant?"

Ashley: "Fine. Everything is fine."

Amy: "Wow that was so much insight."

Ashley: "You know me."

Amy: "Yes, I do."

Ashley: "What is it like living with Ricky?"

Amy: "It is great. He spoils me."

Ashley: "Of course he does. Everybody spoils you."

Amy: "Poor Ashley."

Ashley: "Not everybody has a boyfriend who is fully loaded."

Amy: "Ashley!"

Ashley: "I am just playing. But it doesn't hurt you found a Boykewich."

Amy: "Not cool Ashley. You know I loved him long before I knew who he was."

Ashley: "I know, I know! Why do you take everything so seriously?"

Amy: "What food do you have? I am starving!"

Ashley: "Dad has some leftover pizza in the fridge."

Amy: "Perfect, thank you."

Ashley: "Not to be all mushy or anything, but I have missed hanging out with you."

Amy: "Oooh, I have missed you too Ash."

Ashley: "Don't go getting mushy on me now."

Ashley and I devour some pizza then I decide to take a nap in her room. I am exhausted but I am afraid to go home. I just don't want to interfere with Adrian and Ben. I must have been sleeping a long time because I wake up and I have 3 missed calls and 2 texts from Ricky. I jump up and ask Ashley, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Ashley: "You looked like you needed sleep. I am sorry."

Amy: "I should get home. We should do this again."

Ashley: "Yes we should."

I take off and I call Ricky from the car.

Amy: "Hi Babe, I am so sorry I fell asleep."

Ricky: "Are you okay? Where were you?"

Amy: "I was still at my Dad's with Ashley. I just crashed out hard."

Ricky: "I was starting to get worried. I called your dad's house but nobody answered."

Amy: "Ashley was probably sleeping too. I'm on my way home and should be there in just a few."

Ricky: "Sounds good. Be careful and I will see you in a few minutes."

Amy: "Love you."

Ricky: "Love you too."

**Ben POV**

We are leaving the doctor's office I feel a sense of relief come over my body. Adrian is still dead silent.

Ben: "What are you thinking, baby?"

Adrian: "How I don't want to die. That was scary and I never want to go through that again. "

Ben: "You heard her we are fine. There is nothing to worry about."

Adrian: "The test came back negative but they are still sending blood work to the lab."

Ben: "That is just to be safe."

Adrian: "Well, they also said it doesn't necessarily show up right away."

Ben: "She and I haven't slept together in forever. Trust me the time period has passed."

Adrian: "You are right Benny. I am sorry. This is just a lot to take on."

Ben: "I understand."

**Amy POV**

I hear Adrian and Ben pull up. Ricky and I are in the dining room eating dinner. They walk in and I say, "We saved you some food, we left it on the stove."

Adrian: "Thank you, I am not very hungry."

Ben: "Me either but thanks anyway."

Adrian: "Well, it has been a long day I am going to head home. Bye guys.

Adrian kissed Ben on the cheek and she heads for the door. I get up and say, "Wait up, I will walk you out." Once we get outside Adrian says, "I am so pissed right now, I can't even see straight!"

Amy: "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Adrian: "That skank Maria showed up and told Ben she has HIV. She just showed up out of the blue. She has no clue when she got it or even who gave it to her."

Amy: "No freaking way. Did you guys get tested already? That has to be so scary. I am so sorry."

Adrian: "Yes, we both got tested and they came back negative, but they are sending out blood work to the lab to be sure."

Amy: "Wow, I can't believe it. That has to be so hard. I am sure you guys are fine. How is Ben handling it?"

Adrian: "He says he is fine. How can he not hate her?"

Amy: "He probably does, but doesn't want you more upset. I know he is completely in love with you. I wouldn't worry about it."

Adrian: "What would you do if one of Ricky's whores came back and told you they had HIV? She is so lucky I don't kill her."

Amy: "Dang I know poor Ben he has only been with 2 girls and he has this bomb dropped on him. I should make Ricky go get tested. Then again, it is too late for us anyway the condom already broke at least twice."

Adrian: "Still, I would have him tested. You know his past."

Amy: "I am still in shock. If you need anything call me."

Adrian: "Thank you, I will. I should get home."

I give Adrian a hug and she leaves.

I go inside and tell Ricky we need to talk.

Amy: "Will you please go get tested for HIV and other STDS?"

Ricky: "What the hell Amy?"

Amy: "Please just do it for me and our baby."

Ricky: "No everything is fine."

Amy: "Then we aren't having sex again until you do."

Ricky: "We always use protection anyway!"

Amy: "Obviously it doesn't always work! Please it would really mean a lot to me. Will you at least think about it?"

Ricky: "Fine, I will think about it."

Amy: "Thank you!"

**Thanks to all of our readers! This chapter was just to put some important advice/ information to everyone, always practice safe sex and use protection… Birth control only helps make sure you won't get pregnant but it won't protect you from an STD or HIV that your partner may have. Please leave comments and feedback because we do love and appreciate it!**


	25. Growing up

**Hey everyone! So so sorry it took so long to update! We are trying to work out our schedules to continue writing but it has been very difficult. Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement, we appreciate it very much! We hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave feedback and we love your ideas as well ;) Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 25**

**Growing up**…

**Amy POV**

**About a month has passed.**

Loud cheers fill the stands; they have just won a big game against a rival team! I wait outside the locker room to wait for Ricky. Once he comes out I give him a big hug and we walk to the car.

Amy: "Look at that, my baby is going to be the next Matt Kemp"

He chuckles and says, "I love you baby".

Amy: "What is so funny?"

Ricky: "You are just too cute, I'm a pitcher babe and Kemp is a center fielder."

Amy: "Shut up, you know what I mean."

He pulls me in for a kiss. Immediately after our kiss I say, "I'm starving!"

Ricky: "What sounds good?"

Amy: "Hot Wings… No…. Pizza…. No… Chinese food…. Hmmm I want a Cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake!

Ricky: "Are you sure now?"

Amy: Ha-ha I'm sure baby; it just took me a minute."

Ricky: "Yeah and a list of every food."

Amy: "Well we have to feed our little slugger; I hope he looks just like his daddy."

Ricky: "Lucky kid." He says with his signature smirk, that still gives me butterflies.

After dinner we go home and relax together in bed.

Ricky: "How about tomorrow we go shopping for our little man?"

I squeal and say, "Yes!"

He turns off the light and gives me a kiss goodnight.

When we wake up in the morning, we eat breakfast and head out to go shopping. Once we are at "Babies R US" we start picking out stuff together. This place is huge and it has everything.

Ricky: "I wasn't thinking we should have researched safety ratings and stuff. But let's buy some clothes and blankets for now. We will come back once we have checked into the other stuff."

Amy: "That sounds good."

Ricky: "After we are finished here do you want to get some Maternity clothes?"

Amy: "Yes, I have been saving up to buy some."

Ricky: "Don't worry about it."

We spend the next couple of hours shopping and eating. Ricky gets a call and says "We gotta head home."

Amy: "Is everything okay?"

Ricky: "Everything is fine; dad just needs to talk to me."

Amy: "Oops did we spend too much money?

Ricky starts laughing and says, "Don't be silly."

Once we get home Ricky calls out, "Dad, where are you?"

Leo "Hey guys, can you come upstairs for a minute?"

We head upstairs and Leo is in the room across from ours which is usually a guest bedroom. As we walk in Leo, Camille, Ben, and Adrian yell "surprise" and I start to cry it is the most beautiful nursery I have ever seen. "I can't believe you guys did this! It is amazing thank you so much!" I give each of them a hug and turn to Ricky, "I can't believe you picked out all my favorites perfectly!" He replied, "Well Adrian helped with that."

Amy: "Aww thank you so much everyone!"

Adrian: "We are going out, just us girls, but first we got to go pick up Grace."

Amy: "Let me go put my phone to charge, babe if you need to reach me call Adrian."

Ricky: "Okay baby, have fun!"

Once we get to Grace's house we go inside and there is a lot of friends and family there and they yell "Surprise!"

Amy: "Man you guys are killing me with surprises today. You guys are the best!

Adrian: "Let's see if you feel this way after all the baby shower games we are going to play!"

I just laugh and we all have a great time.

**Ricky POV**

Ben and I went out for dinner and we just got back. I go to the room and I hear Amy's text message alert go off and I just ignore and put up my keys and stuff. Her phone goes off again. I think to myself, "Who could it be because she is with all her friends and family?"

I ignore it again and go to take a shower and when I get out. I hear her phone go off again. I'm curious and this starting to bug me. I see the texts are from Mike and there are 4 of them but there is a lock on her phone. I think to myself, "Why the hell would she have a lock on her phone?" I guess it though.

The first text says: "Hey Ames, you never called me back last night?"

The next one says: "I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries and offend you."

The next one says: "You didn't sound upset last night."

The next one says: "Call me when you can."

Ben comes into my room and says, "What are you up to?"

Ricky: "Reading Amy's text, you wouldn't believe this crap."

Ben: "Why the heck are you reading her text?"

Ricky: "Her phone kept going off like crazy so I thought it was important and I saw it was Mike and I wanted to know what he wants."

Ben: "Yeah, it's still wrong brother."

Ricky: "So you are telling me you would never go through Adrian's phone if she was getting messages from an ex?"

Ben: "No, I would trust her."

Ricky: "Yeah, we'll see."

Ben: "Well just relax maybe she has a logical explanation."

I read the messages to Ben and then say, "It looks like she is talking to him behind my back all the time."

Ben: "It does look weird; I'm not saying you shouldn't talk to her about it. You just stay calm about it until you have all the facts."

Ricky: "Fine, Mr. Perfect."

I leave her phone on the bed keeping it on the text from him. I start working on my homework. About an hour later, Amy gets home and says "Hey babe today was amazing thank you so much." She goes over and kisses me on the cheek and gives me a hug.

Ricky: "You're welcome."

Amy: "I'm going to take a shower."

Ricky: "Can we talk for a minute first?"

Amy: "Uh' oh what did I do now?"

Ricky: "I'm not sure. I was hoping you could tell me."

Amy: "I have no clue what you are talking about."

Ricky: "Why are you even talking to Mike? I thought things have been going really well with us."

Amy: "What the hell are you talking about Ricky?"

Ricky: "He was texting you constantly tonight? Asking if he crossed the line?"

Amy: "How would you know what he was texting me?"

Ricky: "I checked your phone because it kept going off and I thought it might be some kind of emergency."

Amy: "I can't believe you are spying on me, I have nothing to hide."

Ricky: "Oh that's why you have a lock on your phone?"

Amy: "The code is our anniversary. If I was hiding something it wouldn't be that easy to guess."

Ricky: "Okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone through it. But I do want to know why you are talking to your ex-boyfriend?"

Amy: "We have been friends long before we went out. I was calling to offer my condolences because his parents were killed by a drunk driver a few nights ago. Since then we have talked a few times but just about normal stuff, nothing flirtatious."

Ricky: "I'm so sorry, I still don't understand why he would ask if he crossed a line if something wasn't flirtatious?"

Amy: "I told him we were living together and he just said that it seems a little rushed because of our age and if it's just because I'm pregnant it might not work out between us. He meant it as a friend looking out for me."

Ricky: "Sure he did, and what the hell does he know?"

Amy: "I love you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to take a shower."

Ricky: "Okay."

While Amy is in the shower I go to Ben's room.

Ben: "So how'd it go?"

Ricky: "Well you were right that she had a good reason to talk to him. I still don't like it and I am pissed that she kept it from me."

Ben: "I know but everything is good right now, you should just drop it."

Ricky: "Okay, but if it was me she would be flipping out."

Ben: "That's why you are just going to be the bigger person."

Ricky: "One of these days I'm going to get tired of being the bigger person."

Ben: "Don't think like that. Amy and you have come a long way the past few months."

**Amy POV**

After I get out of the shower and get dressed. I get into bed and check my phone to read the messages that Mike sent and send him a quick text saying "No, I'm not mad at all. I had a surprise baby shower today and it's been really busy over here. Talk to you soon." Ricky comes in our room and is on the phone he shoots me a quick glance.

Ricky: "Why are you in your pj's so early?"

Amy: "I was thinking we should watch a movie while eating popcorn and pickles."

Ricky: "Well I wanted to go to a party; I told the guys we would go celebrate our big win yesterday."

Amy: "After today I'm exhausted but you go have fun."

Ricky: "Are you sure?"

Amy: "I'm sure baby, have fun!"

I wake up from my sleep and it is 12:30am and Ricky still isn't home. I call him because I'm worried.

Ricky: "Hello"

Amy: "Hey, where are you?"

Ricky: "Youuu know where I am."

Amy: "I thought you would be home by now." I can hear his friends laughing in the background.

Ricky: "I'll be home laterrr."

Amy: "Okay… Have you been drinking Ricky?"

Ricky: "You aren't my mom or my wife so what's it to you?"

Amy: "I'm not going to talk to you when you are like this. You shouldn't be driving I'm going to wake up Ben so he can pick you up."

Ricky: "Don't bother, I'm crashing here tonight."

Amy: "Fine!" I hang up the phone.

I then receive a text message from Ricky "Now you can have more time to talk to Mike while I'm not home."

I text him back "Grow up"

I pack some my clothes and stuff and leave Ricky a note saying "I'm going to stay at my dad's house with my sister for a few days. I really do love you Ricky."

**Thanks again guys! We will try to update as soon as possible. Leave at least 10 comments and we will post another chapter! Please review and leave any feedback or suggestions we would love to hear it. Hope everyone has a great night! **


	26. Chapter 26 Consequences

**Chapter 26**

**Consequences**

**Hope everyone has a great weekend! Please leave comments/reviews, we appreciate them! Lots of love to ya!**

**Ricky POV**

Sunday morning I get home and go straight to my room, take off my clothes and jump in the shower. Once I get out I realize that Amy isn't in the room and there is a note on the night stand. I read it, grab my keys, and as I head out the door I bump right into my dad.

Leo: "Oh, so you decided to come home?"

Ricky: "It was just a celebration for the big win. I have to go find Amy."

Leo: "Maybe you should give her some time. Were you drinking last night?"

Ricky: "Umm yes." _I think to myself I wish I could lie to him but I can't._

Leo: "Son, you know how I feel about that."

Ricky: "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Leo: "Don't say sorry if you don't mean it."

Ricky: "I do mean it; you are the last person I would want to disappoint."

Leo: "Since you have been irresponsible, I need your license and car keys. You will get them back in a month, if you start being responsible."

Ricky: "That's not fair, with baseball and Amy I need my car to get around."

Leo: "You know our driver will take you where you need to go. Other than that you can find rides."

Ricky: "You don't think you are going a little overboard? I didn't drive while under the influence."

Leo: "Well I still had to worry all night and so did your pregnant girlfriend. Prove that you are responsible and you will get them back."

Ricky: "Fine, I don't have a choice."

Leo: "Glad you are seeing things my way."

I give my dad my license and keys. Then I call for the driver to pick me up. Once we get to George's house I ring the doorbell and Ashley answers.

Ashley: "Great this should be fun."

Ricky: "I need to talk to Amy, can I come in?"

Ashley: "Enter at your own risk."

I go inside and Amy is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She sees me enter the kitchen she rolls her eyes and says in a sarcastic voice, "Good Morning, I hope you slept well."

Ricky: "Can we talk?"

Amy: "Talk is cheap, actions speak louder than words."

Ricky: "I wasn't thinking. I was having fun with the guys. It's not fair for you to run home to your parents whenever we have a fight. We are supposed to be in this together."

Amy: "Says the man that left his pregnant girlfriend alone all night, while he was out drinking with his buddies. Not only that I have some serious decisions I need to make and I need some space to do that."

Ricky: " Shouldn't we make decisions together?"

Amy: "I thought so until last night. You so kindly pointed out that I'm not "your wife" and clearly you aren't grown up enough to make these kinds of decisions."

Ricky: "It was mistake."

Amy: "I just don't know. I need time to think?"

Ricky: "Are you thinking about ending our relationship?"

Amy: "No."

Ricky: "Then what? Are you going to move out?"

Amy: "I'm thinking we aren't ready and we should give the baby up for adoption."

Ricky: "No!"

Amy: "Ricky, it might be best. We can pick a really nice couple."

Ricky: "No, I want to raise my son."

Amy: "I can't deal with this stuff, and adding a child into this mess. We're just not ready."

Ricky: "No one's ever ready."

Amy: "See this is why I didn't want to talk to you about it. I want us to be together this might be too much for us now."

Ricky: "You are just upset right now. You need time to calm down."

Amy: "I just wish you would keep an open mind. You wouldn't have to worry about baseball next season."

Ricky: "Let's go home and we can talk about all this."

Amy: "I can't right now because Grace is coming over, but I will be home in a few hours."

Ricky: "Alright."

I give her a kiss on the cheek and head home.

**Amy POV**

After breakfast Grace shows up and we are chillin on the living room couch. She seems upset about something so I ask:

Amy: "Is there something wrong?"

Grace: "Jake left yesterday to Arizona to be there for Mike. Should I be worried about us?"

Amy: "Why, Mike is Jake oldest and best friend?"

Grace: "Because he didn't say how long he was going to be gone."

Amy: "I wouldn't worry. He seems like he really cares about you."

Grace: "I know it's just he is going to be so far away."

Amy: "He isn't going to be that far away for that long, he has to come back to work and school especially if he wants to graduate this year."

Grace: "I'm sure you are right. How are things with Ricky?"

Amy: "We have had better times."

Grace: "Oh no, what happened?"

Amy: "He's still really immature, he stayed out all last night partying and drinking with his teammates."

Grace: "Oh well that sucks. What's he going to do when the baby gets here?"

Amy: "I'm starting to think about giving the baby up for adoption because I can't handle that on top of having a baby."

Grace: "Well I stand by behind you no matter what. If want to keep the baby, you have lots of friends and family that are here to help you through it. You aren't alone."

Amy: "Thank you Grace."

We hang out for about another hour and then I head home.

**Ricky POV **

I'm waiting for Amy to come home and I'm thinking of ways to convince her we can do this. When she finally gets here and walks into our room I'm hoping I can fix this.

Amy: "Hey Ricky."

Ricky: "Hey Ames. I've been thinking a lot."

Amy: "Me too."

Ricky: "Please give me the chance to prove that I can be the man and the father our baby deserves."

Amy: "I love you, you are a good man. I want us to be together. I still don't think we are ready for a baby."

Ricky: "Well give me a chance to prove this to you please?"

Amy: "Well let's at least talk to some couples that are looking to adopt and see how we feel after that. I promise to go in there with an open mind and I ask that you do the same."

Ricky: "So if I do this you will consider keeping our son?"

Amy: "Yes, I love him. I just want what's best for him, even if that's not us."

Ricky: "And what if it is us?"

Amy: "Then I will be thrilled."

Ricky: "Well I ordered pizza because Dad is out with Camille."

Amy: "Sounds perfect. I guess I should probably start eating more salads."

Ricky: "Shut up, you look great babe."

Just then her phone goes off because she receives a text. I know I shouldn't be nosey and trust her but her face turns pale, like she just saw a ghost.

Ricky: "Amy, are you okay? What's going on?"

Amy: "I'm fine. I just don't know how you will feel about it."

Ricky: "Feel about what?"

Amy: "Well that was Mike."

Ricky: "Uh-huh?"

Amy: "I guess he is going to move in with Jake and finish school here."

Ricky: "You have got to be kidding me. Why would he want to live over here?"

Amy: "His brother is a douche and I guess Jake offered."

Ricky: "So they have a lot in common."

Amy: laughs and says "You have nothing to worry about."

Ricky: "I'm not worried."

Amy: "Good, let's eat." …..

**Grace POV**

A couple days have passed and I've only talked to Jake on the phone 1 time and it was for a short while. I understand because he is trying to be there for his friend. However, I'm calling him right now because I miss him. Some girl answers his phone!

Girl: "Hello"

Grace: "Sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number."

Girl: "This is Jake's phone. He is playing football with the guys. I will get him for you." I hear this girl shout "Jakey telephone!"

Jake answers and it is out of breath

Jake: "Hello"

Grace: "Why hello Jakey!"

Jake: "Hey gorgeous!"

Grace: "Don't gorgeous me. Who answered your phone?"

Jake: "It's just Mike's cousin, you are cute when you are jealous."

Grace: "Sorry my player boyfriend is out of state, then I hardly hear from him and a random girl is picking up his phone referring to him as Jakey!"

Jake: "You mean former player and I miss you too baby."

Grace: "Stop being cute, I'm upset with you."

Jake: "I can't help it, it's in my nature."

Grace: "Are you coming home anytime soon? Or should I start interviewing new boyfriend candidates?"

Jake: "Funny, only if I can kick their ass when I get back."

Grace: "Seriously when are you coming back?"

Jake: "We are taking off in a couple days. Mike wants to spend some time with his cousins who came for the funeral."

I hear that girl in the background say to Jake, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you at the party tonight Jakey."

Grace: "Oh so I am home waiting for you to get home and you are off partying with that skanky girl."

Jake: "You are overreacting."

Grace: "I'll show you overacting, Bye Jakey! Have fun at your party!"

I hang up and call Amy and Adrian on 3-way. I tell them about our fight.

Amy: "Oh I know Mike's cousin; you have nothing to worry about. She isn't his type."

Grace: "I didn't know players have a type!"

Amy: "Jake has never been attracted to girls with really short hair and she has a boy cut."

Grace: "I don't care about her hair, she's all over him."

Adrian: "Relax Grace."

Grace: "I was invited to this college party tonight. You guys should come with me? I don't want to stay home tonight."

Amy: "Umm parties aren't a great place for a pregnant girl who is now showing."

Grace: "I didn't say to drink, just come to support me."

Amy: "Ricky and I just had a fight about him staying out at a party all night, I don't want to seem like I have a double standard. I will be there with you in spirit."

Grace: "Fine, I understand. Adrian you cannot say no!"

Adrian: "Fine, I'll talk to Ben."

Grace: "No boys allowed, Girls night."

Adrian: "Dang it. You are killing me Grace."

**Ben POV **

It's after dinner and Adrian has been really quiet tonight which is not usual for us.

Ben: "What's on your mind?"

Adrian: "I have to go to this party with Grace tonight and I would rather spend the night with you."

Ben: "Oh, you have to go?"

Adrian: "Yes, It's a friend code thing."

Ben: "Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

I tell Ben about Grace and Jake etc.

Ben: "So Grace and Jake are having problems, so the best way to help her to cause problems with you and me?"

Adrian: "It's not causing a problem with us, we are fine."

Ben: "Oh because you say so? I don't feel comfortable you going to a college party."

Adrian: "Don't you trust me Ben?"

Ben: "It's not you I'm worried about."

Adrian: "That's what it sounds like."

Ben: "You know how it gets with frat guys. Things can get out of hand."

Adrian: "You can trust me Ben, Grace needs me."

Ben: "Fine, do what you want. You are going to do that anyways."

Adrian: "I'll see you tomorrow Benny."

Ben: "Maybe."

Adrian: "You know you love me."

Ben: "Yeah, I know. Be careful"

Adrian: "I will Papi"

**Thank you for the reviews and feedback! We do appreciate it. Keep em coming , The more reviews the sooner we will post a new chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27 Secrets

**Chapter 27**

**Secrets **

**Amy POV**

We just met with a sweet couple that is interested in adopting our baby. Ricky was kind of rude to them. So after they leave I say, "We need to talk."

Amy: "I thought you said you were going to have an open mind! That couple was very nice."

Ricky: "Oh please, they were flashing around money like it matters."

Amy: "Being able to take care of a child does require money."

Ricky: "I have money!"

Amy: "I know you do baby, but we are just trying to figure out what's best for our son."

Ricky: "This is stupid."

Amy: "Please don't do this. You aren't being fair."

Ricky: "We will talk to one more couple."

Amy: "Fine, try not being so rude next time. Ricky a baby is going to be a lot of hard work and you want to be able to play baseball in college. You are going to want to go out with your friends and still get a degree in business. "

Ricky: "I know it's a lot of hard work, our son would be worth it."

Amy: "It's going to be mostly me doing it all."

Ricky: "If that's the problem why can't we just hire someone to help us?

Amy: "We are supposed to do this together."

Ricky: "I'm more than willing to do this together. It is okay if we get a little help. Everyone needs a little help sometimes. "

Amy: "Well we still have one couple to meet with."

Ricky: "Fine."

**Adrian POV**

Today is one of those days I don't want to get out of bed and I'm ignoring my cell phone. I just want to be alone right now. Grace slept in the living room because she refused to leave. She pops her head in and says, "Are you ready to talk about last night?"

I yell, "No! You better mention any of this to anyone!"

Grace: "I'm not going to say anything but Ben has even called me, he must be really worried."

Adrian: "I can't talk to Ben right now."

Grace: "Just remember Ben loves you."

Adrian: "No offense Grace but you can go home, I just want to be alone."

Grace: "Yeah, I'm not leaving you."

There is a loud knock on the door, I try to ignore it but they continue knocking.

Grace: "Do you want me to get the door?"

Adrian: "Yes, tell whoever it is I'm asleep."

**Ben POV**

I'm so worried about Adrian, I haven't talked to her since last night and I've called both her and Grace, but they won't answer the phone! So now I'm here knocking on her door. Finally Grace answers the door.

Grace: "You can come in but Adrian is still asleep."

Ben: "It's 11:00 O clock, is she that hung over?"

Grace: "I'm staying out of this."

I get Adrian a glass of water and head to her room. Once I open the door and she says "Grace, I told you I wanted to be alone."

Ben: "I kind of figured when you were ignoring my text and calls; but I was worried about you anyway. Are you going to say anything? Or even look at me? Adrian! Take your head out of the pillow and talk to me."

She removes her head from the pillow but refuses to look at me and says, "I can't talk right now."

Ben: "What happened? Are you okay?"

Adrian: "I'm fine; I just don't want to talk."

Ben: "Well if you are fine and you just don't want to talk, did you cheat on me last night?"

Adrian: "What don't you understand about I don't feel like talking right now."

Ben: "That's not good enough."

Adrian: "It's going to have to be."

Ben: "That's crap, I'm done."

I walk out and slam the door. As I'm about to leave Grace stops me and says "You can't break up with her, don't be so hard on her. You don't understand."

Ben: "So why don't you tell me what happened last night?"

Grace: "I can't, it's between you and her."

Ben: "There is no more me and her."

**Adrian POV**

After Ben leaves, I'm crying and Grace barges in and says "Are you crazy? Why wouldn't you just tell him the truth?"

Adrian: "I can't tell him, I don't think he will understand and he will never let me live it down."

Grace: "Are you really going to let this ruin your relationship with the only guy you have ever been in love with?"

Adrian: "You are not helping, just leave me alone!"

Ben POV

Once I get home I go straight to my room and get ready for work. There is a knock on my door and I say "Come in." Ricky comes in and says, "Can I get a ride with you to work?"

Ben: "Sure bro."

Ricky: "Amy still wants me to meet with another couples, they are all stuck up douches. No one can raise our son better than us. Don't mention this to dad."

Ben: "I won't but don't you think you should tell dad before he hears it from someone else. He always finds out everything."

Ricky: "I will but I'm trying to talk Amy out of it first."

Ben: "Maybe she is right; maybe you guys are too young."

Ricky: "Wow, what the heck is going on with you?"

Ben: "Adrian and I broke up for good this time. I think she cheated on me and is to coward to tell me."

Ricky: "Bro I honestly don't think she would cheat on you and she is pretty honest about that kind of stuff."

Ben: "Something happened that she isn't being honest about."

Ricky: "I've been down this road with Amy, I know you want to be with her so you should give her time and try to work it out."

Ben: "It would help if she would be a little honest with me."

Ricky: "Well after work why don't you surprise her with her favorite dinner and you guys can talk?"

Ben: "Yeah, I'll try it but I don't think that will work out."

**Grace POV **

Adrian is still in bed and I'm in her living room flipping through the channels. My phone rings:

Grace: "Hey baby"

Jake: "Where are you? I'm at your house, we just got home a couple hours ago and I'm dying to see you!"

Grace: "I'm at Adrian's house, she and Ben broke up and I'm trying to be here for her. I finally got her to go get tacos because she hasn't eaten but I would love to see you after that!"

Jake: "Okay baby, sounds good."

We get to Poppy's Taco's, order and sit down to eat. Jake walks in with some really hot guy. Adrian looks up and says "Who is the hottie with your boyfriend?"

Grace: "I would assume it is Mike, but Amy did not do him justice!"

Adrian: "Isn't that the truth."

I rush over to Jake and jump into arms. We kiss there for a couple minutes. Until Adrian loudly interrupts, "Get a room!"

Jake introduces us both to Mike. They pull up a couple chairs and sit with us, they are telling us old stories. We are laughing and having a good time. It's nice to finally see Adrian get her mind off of what happened last night and her break up with Ben.

**Ben POV**

I decide Ricky is right, so after work and dropping Ricky off at home. I go to pick up her favorite tacos because I know she doesn't eat when she is really upset. I walk into the restaurant and go to the counter to pay for the tacos and as I'm leaving I hear a familiar laugh, I turn to see Adrian laughing with some douchebag. I don't think I've ever been this angry before.

I walk over to the table and Adrian says, "Hey Benny!"

I interrupt and say, "I thought you might be hungry. I was worried about you. I can see I was wrong again!"

I drop the tacos next to her on the table and walk out. I hear her trying to catch up and pleading, "Wait, wait please!" I get in my car and leave. I can't believe I was this stupid, here I am thinking that maybe she didn't cheat and she was on a date with this guy. Adrian keeps calling my cell phone, so I turn off my phone.

I get home and slam the door. Ricky and Amy are right there in the living room. I go up to them.

Ben: "You were right brother, you did warn me about Adrian to begin with.

Amy: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ben: "I told you she was cheating on me. She was just on a double with date with Jake and Grace.

Ricky: "No way!"

Amy: "She's not on a double date, Jake and Mike just got home and they probably crashed Grace and Adrian's dinner. Grace texted me saying she was out to dinner with Adrian."

Ben: "It doesn't matter; she is hiding something from me. She is out having a blast like she doesn't even care about us. So I'm done caring.

Ricky: "Maybe it's for the best bro."

Amy glares at Ricky and says, "What the hell? Adrian is a really good person and she really loves you Ben!"

Ben: "Well she has a funny way of showing it, and no offense Amy but we are done talking about this."

Amy: "Gosh, you Boykewich men are so hot tempered!"

Ben: "Goodnight guys!"

**Ricky POV**

I just got out of work and had the driver drop me off to the last meeting at the adoption agency.

We are getting ready to meet with the next couple and Amy says, "Please keep an open mind and be polite baby."

Ricky: "My mind is wide open and I will be a perfect gentleman."

Amy laughs and says, "Thank you."

We sit down with the couple and we start asking questions.

Amy: "Why is it that you are looking to adopt?"

Mrs. Allen: "We have our lovely daughter and we have been trying for a couple years to conceive again, but it just isn't in the cards."

Amy: "Sorry you guys had trouble with that."

Mr. Allen: "We have lots of love to give a child and if we are chosen we would love your son as our own."

Amy: "Great, would you be able to financially support two children?"

Mr. Allen: "Finances would definitely not be an issue. We could give your son the best life."

Ricky: "I don't agree with you, I think he would better off with his real parents."

Under the table, Amy kicks my leg.

Mr. Allen: "You guys are teenagers. You can't afford to take care of a child." He says in a condescending tone.

Ricky: "Please you must not know who I am; I will see more money this year, then you will in a lifetime. I only agreed to this meeting because my girlfriend wanted too. This meeting is over."

Just then my father barges in.

Leo: "Son, what is going on here? My driver alerted me that he dropped you off here?"

Mrs. Allen: "Hey you are The Sausage King!"

Leo: "You can call me Leo."

Ricky: "Sorry I didn't tell you about this, the truth is I don't want to give up our son but I promised Amy I would keep an open mind."

Leo: "I don't like finding out this kind of stuff out from other people. You both have a lot of growing up to do. Amy, I love you as a part of my family and have opened up my home to you. Anything you or my grandson would need will be provided no matter what happens with you and Ricky."

Amy: "I know and thank you so much for everything."

Leo: "You're welcome. I would do anything for my family. I just wish you both would show me more respect."

Before I can say anything to my father, he storms out.

Mrs. Allen: "Maybe we can all meet again when you had time to think things through?"

Amy: "I'm sorry. I can't do that unless Mr. Boykewich agrees with it."

Mr. and Mr. Allen: "We understand."

_**Thank you for all the positive feedback! If you read this chapter please leave a comment, we really love to hear your comments/feedback/suggestions! Lots of love!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Big Mouth

**Chapter 28**

**Big Mouth**

**We are so sorry it has taken so long to update, we have been crazy busy. **

**Amy POV**

After the meeting Ricky and I get into my car. He says "Do you want to grab a bite to eat before we head home?"

Amy: "Don't you think we should go home and talk to your dad because he seemed really upset."

Ricky: "We should give him time to cool off, and then we can talk to him."

Amy: "Where do you want to eat?"

Ricky: "You choose."

Amy: "I don't care."

Ricky: "That's a first, how about Chinese?"

Amy: "Fine."

We get to the restaurant. Once we are seated and order Ricky says "What's on your mind?"

Amy: "A lot of things, I really didn't want to upset your dad. He has been really great to us."

Ricky: "He'll be fine, don't worry."

Amy: "So much for you keeping an open mind at the meeting today?!"

Ricky: "I'm not going to lie about how I feel. His comment was rude about them being best for our son. It wasn't his place, it seems like he was judging us."

Amy: "Yeah, but you could have just let it go. That is what they try to do to get us to choose them."

Ricky: "Yes, but he was more condescending than most."

Amy: "Well you haven't been fair during this whole process."

Ricky: "Amy, I'm really trying."

Amy: "Maybe I should meet with the next couple by myself?"

Ricky: "I thought there wasn't a next couple?!"

Amy: "That was until you ruined every chance Ricky."

Ricky: "So what about my dad, I thought you wanted to talk to my dad because he was upset?"

Amy: "We are going to talk to your dad; it doesn't mean I've changed my mind."

Ricky: "So everything is about what you want?"

Amy: "No, but you are just making everything more difficult."

Ricky: "So are you!"

Amy: "You are so cute when you get all worked up."

He laughs and says "I must be freakin adorable right now then."

I laugh and say "Yes, you are."

**Ricky POV**

After lunch we go home to talk to dad, we go to his study.

Leo: Why don't you both take a seat?"

Ricky: "I wanted to tell you, I was thinking Amy would change her mind within a couple of days and I didn't want you to worry for nothing."

Leo: "I understand. Amy, why do you want to give up the baby?"

She starts to get emotional and looks like she is going to cry.

Amy: "Because I just don't know if we are ready and mature enough to care for a baby. I didn't feel this way until Ricky was out all night drinking and I don't want put our child through that kind of stuff."

Leo: "I understand your concern."

Amy: "Plus he wants to play baseball in college, get a business degree. I think he will later resent me if he doesn't get to do all that."

Leo: "I know I couldn't stand to have a grandson that I cannot see. I'm willing to do anything to help you guys; you both can still follow your dreams."

Ricky: "I told Amy all of this."

Amy: "I appreciate that so much, I just don't want to burden you."

Leo: "It's no burden at all. You are my family, even if you and Ricky were no longer together I would still take care of both of you."

Amy: "Really you would do that?"

Leo: "Of course."

Amy: "Thank you, you are so loving and generous. I really don't want to give up our son. I was really scared, because I want the best for him. I know by myself I couldn't give him the best."

Leo: "You both are Boykewich's now. You both will always have the best."

Amy: "Thank you so much Leo, this means the world to me."

After our long talk with Leo, I'm feeling so much better and happier. We are in our room. I'm doing some studying because I have a calculus test on Monday. Ricky's is texting someone.

Ricky: "Some of the guys are going to the cages to practice, do you mind if I go?"

Amy: "No, I'm just studying right now anyway. Have fun!"

He leans down and plants a sweet kiss on my lips and that sparks something in me, I push my book to the side and deepen the kiss. Once we come up for air, I laugh and say "Hurry back, so we can continue this."

**Adrian POV**

It has now been two weeks since Ben and I have been broken up. I haven't spoken to him since that night I went after him at Poppy's Tacos. I'm so angry; he said he would never give up on us and the first sign of any trouble he is gone. I want to do anything I can to make him feel the hurt I'm feeling inside. He couldn't just trust me and understand that I would open up to him about that night if and when I was ready. It's after school, I'm packing up everything that he ever gave me and I'm going to leave it at his door. I hear the doorbell ring so I go to answer the door.

Grace and Amy come in.

Amy: "Hey, we just wanted to check on you?"

Grace: "How are you doing?"

Adrian: "Seriously, you guys need to relax, I'm fine.

Amy: "You don't have to pretend, I know what you are going through. You remember when Ricky and I had our rough patch. Relationships are always going to have problems. If you truly love someone you fight for each other and you come out stronger."

Adrian: "Well maybe Ricky and you are meant to be. Maybe Ben is too good for me, no matter how much I love him."

Grace: "That is crazy; you are an amazing person, friend, and girlfriend."

Amy: "Yes you are and he would be crazy to give up on you!"

Adrian: "Well since you are here Amy, maybe you can take this box home and give it to Ben for me."

Amy: "Don't do that yet, you guys can work this out! You know you still love him."

Adrian: "Please Amy!"

Amy: "Fine, I'm here if you need anything."

Grace: "Me too, I can cancel my plans with Jake tonight if you want to hang out?"

Adrian: "No, I feel like being alone! Now go be with your men. Quit worrying about me!"

**Amy POV**

After leaving Adrian's I go to visit Jake because we haven't talked or hung out in a while. Ricky is at practice and Grace is going home to get ready for her date.

Jake: "How are you doing?"

Amy: "Good, just been busy with school and getting ready for my little one."

Jake: "Sounds exciting, I know you will be an awesome mom."

Amy: "Thanks Jake. How's your uncle doing?"

Jake: "Doing well. Has it been weird having Mike around at school?"

Amy: "No, why would it?"

Jake: "You guys were together for a while."

Amy: "I know but we all have been friends forever, it does feel awkward when Ricky is around though."

Jake: "I still think you can do better than Ricky."

Amy: "Jake!"

Jake: "I know I know. I'll back off!"

Amy: "You don't know him like I do."

Jake: "Dude he's like a Jake wannabe."

Amy: "You changed and so can he."

Jake: "Fine, let's change the subject. How's Adrian doing?"

Amy: "Well she is putting on a brave face but she is hurting pretty bad."

Jake: "Yeah, I can't even imagine how it would feel to be attacked like that at a party."

Amy: "What the hell are you talking about?! I was talking about her and Ben breaking up."

Jake: "Grace told me the other night but made promise not to say anything but I assumed you knew about it."

Amy: "No, I didn't know. What happened?"

Jake: "They were at a party and some guy roofed her drink. Luckily Grace found her in time before anything really bad happened."

Amy: "Oh my gosh, that is what she is hiding from Ben! She should tell him, he would understand. He thinks she cheated on him."

Jake: "No, she didn't."

Amy: "I have to go, Ricky should be home anytime."

Jake: "It was cool hanging out with you Ames."

Amy: "You too Jake! Have fun with Grace tonight."

**Ben POV**

After a long day of school and work I get home and flop on my bed. There is a knock on my door. Amy comes in and says "Sorry, Adrian asked me to give this to you." She leaves a box of stuff and of course I notice the huge teddy bear I won Adrian on our first date. I kick the box off the bed and jump out of bed and to start to kick the box a few more times. Amy comes back in and I quickly wipe my tears away.

Amy: "Ben, you don't have all the facts. You should really try to talk to Adrian again."

Ben: "Oh even you know what's going on and she won't say anything to me."

Amy: "I didn't find out from her."

Ben: "Grace can tell you but not me?"

Amy: "It wasn't her either."

Ben: "She obviously told someone."

Amy: "Just go talk to her."

Ben: "What just to confirm that she cheated on me, no thanks."

Amy: "She didn't cheat on you."

Ben: "Then what happened?"

Amy: "It's really not my place to tell you."

Ben: "No one seems to tell me the truth anyway."

Amy: "I don't have all the facts of what happened, but I know she was attacked at the party."

Ben: "Why the hell wouldn't she just tell me?"

Amy: "She was probably embarrassed, and you had argued that she was looking for trouble."

Ben: "That's not what I meant."

Amy: "I know that but she is sensitive about it right now."

Ben: "Thank you for telling me, I have to go see her."

**Adrian POV**

Grace asked me style her hair for her date with Jake tonight. It kind of sucks listening to her going on and on about Jake. I'm happy for her but It still stings. She is trying her best to make me laugh but I feel hallow inside. After I'm finished we sit on the couch and she is applying her make up. There is a knock at the door, I go to answer it and Ben comes in.

Ben: "We need to talk."

Adrian: "No we don't! You made everything clear whenever you stormed out of the restaurant and never returned any of my hundreds of calls!"

Ben: "You were the one lying and keeping secrets!"

Adrian: "What are you talking about?!"

Ben: "I'm talking about you not telling me what happened at the party. You think it was better for me to think you cheated on me?! How could you let me go through that?! You should have trusted me enough with the truth!"

I turn to Grace and say "Our friendship is over big mouth! Get the hell out!"

Ben: "She didn't tell me."

Adrian: "Well she obviously told someone!"

Ben: "Well you should have told me!"

I turn to Grace again and say "Are you still here?! I told you to get the hell out!"

Grace starts to say "but" she is teary eyed but I cut her off and say "Now!"

Ben: "Are you okay? I've been so worried about you?"

Adrian: "I was too ashamed to tell you because you warned me."

Ben: "It's not your fault, I love you and I was just trying to protect you."

Adrian: "I love you too Ben! Let me just tell you everything that happened, after that I never want to talk about this again. There was this older college guy at the party that was funny and seemed nice. I wasn't flirting or even dancing with him. Grace was dancing with some guy, I was upset about our fight earlier and he offered me a drink and I thought okay it would help me lighten up a little bit. I knocked out and when I woke up he was on top of me kissing my neck and trying to yank off my dress off. But Grace got there just in time and started yelling and pushed him off. Then he ran out of the party before Grace or I could call the cops."

Ben: "Baby, that is not your fault. You can always come to me with anything. I'll always be by your side no matter what."

Adrian: "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm just used to being strong and didn't want you to think differently of me."

Ben: "I love you and nothing would ever change that."

He pulls me into his arms. Then he gently wipes away my tears, after he does that he places one arm around me and the other is caressing my cheek and we start to kiss tenderly.

**Grace POV**

I get to Jake's house and knock on the door. Mike lets me in and says, "Jake should be out of the shower in any minute." Once Jake gets out before he can go get dressed I shout, "I can't believe you did that to me!" He comes in the living room with just his towel covering his lower half. I have to bite my lip because he looks so yummy.

He says "Did what to you? Take a shower?"

Grace: "Well Adrian doesn't want to be my friend anymore so I can give you two guesses."

Jake: "I'm sorry, I really thought Amy knew."

Grace: "No! Nobody knew that's why I told you not to tell anyone, I'm supposed to be able to count on you!"

Jake: "I'm sorry but I'm glad Ben knows now, he's a good guy and it wasn't right for you two to hide something like that."

Grace: "It wasn't your place to saying anything Jake!"

Jake: "Well you weren't doing anyone any favors, especially her!"

Grace: "You aren't even sorry about it?!"

Jake: "No, I'm not!"

Grace: "You're an asshole, we are over!"

Jake: "I guess I am an asshole; this is what I get for getting involved with a little girl."

Grace: "Goodbye Jake"

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! :) We love our readers! Hope everyone is doing alright after getting no closure for any of the characters on the finale.


End file.
